Modelos
by Addictive Personality
Summary: Riku is a model signed to an elite agency in The World That Never Was. Sora is a drug dealer plagued by a dark past he can't break away from. A subway ride brings them together, but a cruel reality is hell bent on keeping them apart. RikuxSora. -Complete-
1. There Were Cigarettes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**Warning: ****"M" rated for varying degrees in language, drug use, violence, sexual situations, drama, angst, and future plot points that will not be revealed at this time in order to avoid spoilers. **

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-There Were Cigarettes-**

He watched the trail of smoke at the end of his cigarette, a cloud of grey escaping his lips as he let out a breath. Riku brought the filtered end up to his mouth and took in one more drag before tossing it over the balcony railing. He exhaled once more, feeling the stinging sensation in his throat. The 21 year old year heard a tapping sound behind him and turned his neck to see a woman holding up her hand.

"Five minutes, gotcha." he replied with a simple wave.

Silver hair fell over his shoulders and ended sharply at the middle of his back. Sea green colored eyes were adorned with ashen like ashes, a small thin streak of black eyeliner enhancing his already mesmerizing eyes. He was so tempted to rub his hand against them, but the last thing he needed was another perky make up girl fumbling to re-apply the eyeliner as she ogled him with a hungry gaze.

One would imagine that as a model this was something one would get used to. The constant turmoil behind the scenes, the flamboyant designers having a screeching fit when god forbid, the slightest wrinkle appeared in their equally god awful designs. The fluffing of the hair here, a passing or two of hairspray there, and the clacking of shoes as everyone ran around. And that wasn't even including the photographers and the photo shoots themselves. This type of environment was where Riku currently found himself. He reached for the bottle of water sitting next to him before heading back into the high story condo.

There were a multitude of people on the set, including two other male models Riku worked with on past projects over the years. An overweight man with thinning hair and a plethora of gold jewelry was busily shooting the two men dressed in rather tiny swimsuits. One wrong step and something very inappropriate could come falling out. He stood there for a moment, watching as the two interacted with one another.

"That's right, now, _Seifer_ baby I need you to move-there you go! And _Leon_, arch your back-perfect!"

Seifer and Leon were about a year or so older than him and were in fact, friends of his. The industry loved them. Riku always told himself it was something about the opposing scars on the bridge of their nose that drew in the crowds. But when it came down to it, the two men knew what they were doing. Seifer was signed up with international agencies and Leon, the most experienced, had an extensive portfolio he built up over the last eight years. Riku, not to be excluded from the pack, held his own very well.

He'd been modeling since he was 17 and was signed to the most elite agency in The World That Never Was. It was here that he called home, or at least, for the time being. With this line of work you could be anywhere. He felt around in the pocket of the jeans he was put into by the stylist and pulled out his cell phone, the time reading a bit past 11 p.m. Riku let out a tired sigh.

One would also think that this life was glamorous. Sure, Riku had been working hard and very successfully in this cut throat industry, but a lot of people don't realize how exhausting and difficult it can be. Everyone looking through the ritzy windows will see a bunch of beautiful people, all dressed in extravagant clothing and drinking expensive champagne. They will all be making small talk, smiling with their fake porcelain veneers and secretly wishing they could be that much better than the next person walking besides them. It's all one pretty picture to be photographed and put on magazines for everyone to see. But that's not reality.

Midnight was rolling around by the time Riku was finishing up with the shoot, a tiny white swimsuit doing very little to qualm the imagination of those around him. Seifer and Leon had already finished and were changed, waiting for Riku as they were planning on hitting a bar or a club on their way home. The silver haired man ruffled his hair and let it fall as his eyes keenly fixated themselves on the camera. A few more flashes of light and the photographer was done.

"Wonderful Riku, always a pleasure to work with you."

Riku would have enjoyed the praise, had it not come with a quick and secret pat on the ass. He simply rolled his eyes and balled up his hand in an effort to not punch the old man out. Again, one would think one would get used to this kind of treatment, but Riku would always have to bite down and just smile.

"Hey, it's about time," Seifer said as Riku approached the duo, "Go and get changed and we'll head out."

"What can I say?" Riku responded, "The camera loves me."

Leon chuckled inwardly as Seifer gently elbowed him in the side. Riku grinned. It made perfect sense as to why the blonde and brunet seemed to have great chemistry and were usually booked together. The two models were dating and that made for a much more interesting dynamic in the industry. Riku watched as Seifer casually trailed his hand up Leon's back and let it rest for a moment before Leon would arch away, sly eyes looking sideways at him.

"Ugh, I'll go get changed before you two get carried away."

"That's for later," came Leon's teasing words.

Riku left them for a few minutes, stripping out of the white bathing suit and throwing on the clothes he walked in with. Tight blue jeans and a sleeveless white shirt with the logo to his agency. Even in his free time he was working. He walked back and smiled at his two friends.

"Alright, let's go."

**-XXXXX-**

"Holy crap! God damn it!"

Three empty shot glasses came slamming down on the counter. Riku attempted not to make a face as he felt the aching burn traveling down his throat. Seifer on the other hand, was a bit of a wuss when it came to drinking and was already taking the poor lord's name in vain. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do I let you talk me into this?" The blonde said taking a long sip from his diet coke.

Leon nudged his knee against him, forcing it between his legs. "Makes it easier later."

"Oh whatever," Riku began, "Like you _really_ have to try to get Seifer into bed, Leon."

Seifer had his back to the counter, Leon pressed in between his legs and arms already at the blonde's waist. Riku could tell everyone around them was looking. From the straight gaggle of girls to the jealous stares of other gay men in the corners of the club. The two didn't seem to care.

"So Riku, I hear you're heading off to _Esthar_ for their fashion week," Leon said as he tugged on the loops of Seifer's jeans.

Riku nodded, placing his elbows on the counter. "Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow night. It'll be a 14 hour flight, so that's the part I'm not looking forward to."

"I wish I could go too, but I was already booked for another shoot later this week," Seifer responded.

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time I've done this on my own."

"True, but it helps when your friends are with you. Particularly when we're talking about flying half way across the world."

Leon was finding it boring that Seifer was not giving into his teasing and removed himself from his boyfriend's grasp. He took a hold of his drink and looked over at Riku.

"What designers are you walking for?"

The silver haired man pursed his lips. "Oh, probably for _Quina Quen_, _Amarant Coral_, and _Kuja's_ lines. But I could very well be doing other ones. It all depends on what my agent says once I get there."

Leon arched his eyebrow. "Kuja? That uptight prick designer? He rejected me last year because he said "brown hair" was over. Can you believe that shit?"

Seifer and Riku were stifling their laughs. Leon responded with a gingerly punch against each of their shoulders.

"Well, don't let them work you to the bone, have fun. Do some shopping while you're there. You know Esthar is known for great shopping." Leon added.

Riku felt his phone vibrate and glanced at the text he had just received. He read it over a few times, the look on his face clearing indicating that he wasn't happy. The two took notice and didn't hesitate to ask.

"What's with the face?" Seifer asked finishing his diet coke and motioning for the bartender for a refill.

Riku tucked his phone away in his pocket. "I think I'll have another shot."

"Don't tell me it's what I'm already thinking?" came Leon's question.

The silver haired man nodded. "Oh yes. Guess who's coming along on the same flight I am?"

Seifer and Leon exchanged looks and shook their heads. They didn't need to hear any further.

"My agent told me Roxas would be working here during Esthar Fashion Week. Now, it seems he's booked to walk for the same designers I am."

Roxas. 20 years old and a rising model in the agency. Riku immediately took a disliking to the younger man, not because he felt in any way threatened by the work he did, but the simple fact that Roxas could not take no for an answer. Roxas had the major hots for Riku and made it very clear whenever he could.

"Can't you file some kind of restraining order against the guy?"

Riku scoffed at Leon. "Sure, I'm going to get a restraining order against a guy I have to see on a regular basis. That's going to work out _just _fine for the agency."

Leon hunched his shoulders. "Yeah, stupid question. Forget me, I'm just going to disappear into the background."

Riku got the bartender's attention and mere moments later had a shot of paopu liquor in front of him. He tossed it back, feeling that sweet burning feeling once again.

"Take it easy on the alcohol, you'll hate yourself in the morning and when you'll have to go an extra half hour on the treadmill at the gym."

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to someone that doesn't have to fly with an obnoxious asshole wanting in your pants."

Seifer followed Leon's actions and hunched his shoulders.

"Sorry buddy, just do what you can and don't let it get to you. Hey, look at it this way. You'll get to see the sun."

The two gave Riku a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into a different section of the club, more than likely one of the dance floors in the club's three different levels. Riku took a seat and fumbled around with his phone, his mind trying to come up with any way of getting out of this trip. But he wasn't stupid, as much as he would like to it was a huge event and saying no to his agency could very well land him on their bad side.

"I need a smoke."

Riku maneuvered his way out of the club and lit up a cigarette, the familiar sight of grey materializing. It was truly a disgusting habit, he knew that and every friend of his told him the same thing. But, it did its job in calming him down and suppressing his appetite. It's no myth that when modeling your intake of food drastically decreases. Anyone that thought differently was seriously delusional.

He could hear the blaring club music every time the doors opened. It was out here in the streets, underneath the eternal night skies of The World That Never Was that Riku found himself thinking of his hometown. Destiny Islands, a country split up into thousands of smaller islands and lavished with beautiful weather year round. Not to mention, the sight of a sun. If it weren't for his constant traveling to other countries, Riku could count on both hands how many times he'd seen the sun in the last four years. And it was always Destiny Islands where the sun was the most beautiful. Well, at least to him.

"Hey, mind if I bum a smoke of ya?"

Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a club guest, his thin frame and baby face telling the model he couldn't have been more than 15. How he got in that was his deal, Riku didn't care. He held out his pack and the young boy took one out before nodding his head in appreciation. Letting out one more puff, Riku finished up and glanced at his phone.

"Better head home," he muttered.

**-XXXXX-**

Riding the subway was yet another thing for him to get used to living in such a huge city. Destiny Islands had nothing of the sort, and driving was out of the question. It wasn't a matter of money, Riku could have any car he wanted. But driving was a hassle and vapidly slow in getting from one place to another. Chalk it up to it being yet again, a huge city. The subway was just fine in his mind, even if it took the first year to get used to it.

Riku had his head resting against a window, the blurring environment outside one continuous picture. There were a handful of others besides himself in the train compartment, mostly other club goers already wasted out of their minds. He paid them little attention as he noticed his stop would be coming up soon. Slowly, the train came to a halt and the doors flew open, a few people leaving and a few more walking in. Riku casually looked up in order to glance at the newcomers, his eyes finding the sight of chocolate brown hair. He lifted his head away from the window and peered closer at the man as he found a seat on the opposite side of him. Riku's attention was slightly piqued.

He seemed to be his age, 20 or 21. Brown spiky hair seemed to jut out at every possible angle, making Riku wonder what he could have used to make it stick out like that. The young man was dressed in baggy jeans and sporting a tight fitted red button-up shirt. When he looked up to meet Riku's gaze, the silver haired man was gifted with a pair of bright blue eyes. Whichever way Riku looked at him, the guy was hot. Riku licked his bottom lip.

"_Arriving at stop 240, arriving at stop 240. Thank you for riding with us tonight."_

The announcement died out and once again the train was coming to a stop. This was Riku's drop off point and there was the slightest hesitation in having to leave. The brunet sitting across from him lifted his head up, taking another look at the model. Riku gripped the metal pole in front of him and got up, sticking one hand in his pocket as he made his way towards the doors. He could feel those blue eyes digging themselves into him and it was just so difficult not to look back. The doors opened up and he walked out onto the platform.

"Hey."

And he looked back. The brunet had stepped out and was standing right in front of him.

"You, uh, left your phone on the seat."

He extended his hand, Riku's phone resting on his palm. The silver haired man picked it up and slid it back into his pocket, nodding at him.

"Thanks, I would have killed myself if I lost it."

The slightly shorter man ran a hand through his spikes, never breaking apart and springing back into the same position.

"Yeah, no problem."

Riku wasn't sure what to do next. "I'm sorry, this probably wasn't your stop. I hope that wasn't the last train home for you."

The young man shook his head. "No, don't worry about it, I'm sure there's one left running."

Riku reached into his pocket and brought out his pack. "Can I offer you a cigarette?"

"Sure," was his reply.

He took one and Riku flicked his lighter for him, the small flame wafting with his breath. The shorter man leaned in slightly, lighting the tip and moving back.

"I'm, uh, I'm Sora."

"Riku," the model replied not far behind with his cigarette. "It's going to sound stupid, but are you from the city?"

Sora took a drag. "Yeah, I live in the southern district. Not the safest of places, but it's home. What about you? The way you worded that, I get the feeling you aren't."

Riku blew a breath out. "Yeah, I'm from Destiny Islands, but I've been in The World That Never Was for about four years now. I, um, I do modeling."

There was a slight chuckle from the brunet. "I kind of realized that when the advertisement above you back there on the train had your face on it."

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god, I completely forgot about that ad. I did that a few months ago, I'm surprised they're still running it."

"Why are you surprised?" he asked. "You're a good looking guy, makes sense for them to keep it up."

"Yeah, well, I guess you have a point there," Riku admitted with a grin. "Totally not boosting my own ego here."

"Eh, no worries."

They carried on for a few minutes, the cigarettes held between their fingers nearing the tan colored filters. Riku found a nearby ashbin and tossed his, letting out a final trail of smoke. The digital clocks around them now read 2:30 in the morning. Riku ran a hand through his long silver hair and sighed.

"I should get going, I have to catch a flight later tonight and I still have a lot to do. The most important is actually getting some sleep."

Sora chuckled. "Guess that's the life of a super model such as yourself, jet setting from one place to another."

Riku smiled at the younger man. "It can get exhausting, believe me."

"For sure. Well…" Sora trailed off. "It was nice chatting with you for a bit. I'll let you get on with your night."

"It was, thanks again for the phone…" He too losing his words. "Maybe when I come back you'd like to do coffee or something?"

There was a sudden flash of darkness in those bright blue eyes. Sora was fumbling with a button on his shirt as he attempted to compose a smile. Riku was not blind to this and immediately wished he hadn't said anything. Maybe he was being too forward, maybe Sora wasn't gay at all. Perhaps the constant circles of gay models had left him thinking all guys were.

"Well, I'm gonna head off. I'll um, catch up sometime."

Riku turned his back to Sora and walked away, disappearing up a flight of steps. Sora was left in the empty subway corridor, the next train arriving behind him.

"Sure…sometime."

**-XXXXX-**

It was a series of exclusive circles that Roxas found himself in. Celebrities, celebrities' kids, politician's kids, all members of an elite class that enjoyed the more refined things in life. He was quick to adapt to this lifestyle, one where he went from party to party, enjoying the connections he got through his modeling career. In whatever room he walked into, eyes would be on him. People knew his name. And that was the part that Roxas enjoyed the most.

He plopped down on a white leather couch with a soft thud, a glass of champagne in one hand and his phone in the other. Every so often he'd look up, a mass of people filling out the large high story condo belonging to a friend currently hosting a party. There was a heavy dance beat, the bass from the speakers drowning everything out with a numbing wave. Roxas couldn't help but grin as he looked over a text he had just received from his agent.

"Looks like somebody is happy about something."

There was another thud on the couch and a hand resting itself on Roxas' shoulder. He looked over at the blonde woman, her hair swept over to one side and dressed in a rather skimpy white dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Namine."

She smirked at Roxas as her hand remained on his shoulder. "You can't lie to me, it's written all over your face."

Roxas rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, fine. Looks like I'm going to Esthar Fashion Week tomorrow. I'll be walking in a few shows."

Namine's eyes lit up. "And?"

The blonde model licked his lips. "I'll be going with Riku."

"Ah! See, I know you too well," she said leaning up against him. "You're so lucky you get to go."

"I could care less about the show Namine. I'm more interested in other things."

She brought a finger to her lips. "How's that going by the way? Making any headway?"

Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spikes. "It's a matter of time. There's only so much he can do or say to me. He'll come around, just watch."

There was having a crush, and then there was having an obsession. Roxas would like to say that it was a crush, but who was he kidding? The moment he walked into the agency and saw Riku he was completely and utterly smitten by the silver haired model. He was never quite given the chance to work with him, but he was always watching, hoping to catch any and all opportunities where he could talk with him. Yet, and this was odd to Roxas, but Riku didn't seem to give off any vibe that he was interested in the blonde. But, how was that possible? He was Roxas. People knew who he was and would do anything to be around him. Why was it that Riku could not see that? To Roxas, it was a challenge. One way or another, he would get his attention. And if he played his cards right, it would be much more he'd be getting in the end.

Roxas looked at his cell phone and quickly raised his eyebrow. Namine had her head resting on his shoulder and grinned.

"Is that who I think it is?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, he'll be coming up. Let's go meet up with him."

The two removed themselves from the couch and maneuvered their way around the dancing bodies, the music still thick with heavy bass. They reached the front door and walked out into the hallway, white pristine halls adorned with lavish artwork.

"Will he have it?"

"Why wouldn't he? There'd be no point of him contacting me if he didn't."

The two friends spent the next few minutes making small talk, the elevator dinging alerting them that he had arrived. The doors flew open and a young man walked out. Roxas walked up to him and gave him a brief hug.

"It's been a few days."

"I know, I was waiting for some product."

The man reached into his baggy jean's pocket and brought out a small plastic bag, immediately handing it to Roxas as he handed him a wad of cash. Namine peered over his shoulder, eyes fixated on what was in his hand. The blonde model turned his back and began walking towards the party, a giddy Namine in tow. He waved at the man.

"Thanks Sora, I'll be in touch with you soon."

The spiky haired brunet rested against a wall near the elevator.

"Sure…soon."

**~00000~**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please leave a review when you find the time. **

**A couple points I wanted to make that will give you a better understanding of what to expect:**

_Any name of a person, place, term or item written in italics like this _**will indicate something from the Square-Enix universe. Many fans of the Kingdom Hearts series may not be familiar with the original Final Fantasy games and its terms, so I do this as a way for them to familiarize themselves with characters and items they would otherwise not know.**

**It's my strict and personal style with Kingdom Hearts to not use any original characters. All characters mentioned by name, exist in the Square-Enix and Disney universe.**

**And the most important. This will have varying degrees of drama and angst. Please do not expect the characters to suddenly fall in love and get together within the span of one chapter. This is not what I am intending. So if you cannot go a chapter without smut or romantic interaction between characters, this is not the kind of story that will pique your interest. Later chapters will deal with very angsty issues. **

**~Addictive Personality**


	2. There Were Gods Up There

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-There Were Gods Up There-**

Riku was staring at the large electronic board hanging in the airport, a long list of flights in an assortment of colors flashing back at him. He scanned the words, finding his flight and noticing that it would be leaving in less than an hour. His bags were already checked in and he was past all the security procedures. Riku found himself sitting in a small café, one of the many establishments in the large airport. He was cradling a diet coke over ice, gleaming streams of condensation on the glass creating a puddle on the table. The server at the entrance of the café was shooting him an annoyed look, as if Riku could really care that he wasn't using a coaster. He took a sip from the watered down coke and pushed the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose back. From behind the shades he could see a group of girls in a shop across from him, all gathered and staring in his direction. Riku could tell they knew him, as a magazine in their hands sported a recent photo shoot he did right smack front of the cover.

"Look at those girls, practically drooling over you."

Riku froze. He begrudgingly turned towards the owner of the voice and felt the non-existent contents in his stomach churn. The model was cursing his agent as he looked at Roxas, the dark circles under his eyes telling him the blonde was up to no good the night before. Riku didn't bother to respond, instead shrugging his shoulders and going back to his exciting diet coke.

"Aww, not going to say hello Riku?"

Roxas somehow found it was okay for him to sit in front of Riku as he pulled up a seat, his elbows resting on the table and hands just underneath his chin. He was trying to look as if he was the most innocent thing in the world with the way he was staring at Riku, but the silver haired man knew better. Roxas was arrogant, selfish, and quite the long list of other negative aspects. To Riku, the worst was his perpetual annoyance.

"Hi Roxas." Riku responded dryly.

The blonde pouted his lip slightly. "If I didn't know any better Riku, it would seem that you're not happy that I'm going to Esthar Fashion Week."

Riku made no attempt to stifle a scoff. "I was thinking I'd be doing this job alone, so forgive me if I'm not more excited here."

Roxas clicked his tongue and threw an arm over his seat. "You really need to loosen up Riku. Maybe if you were to come to one of my parties you'd see what you are missing."

"That's okay Roxas, I like my parties drug free."

The older model was not blind to the recreational activities Roxas took part in. Drugs were a normal thing amongst the elite circles, even if they put on this face that said they could do no wrong. It wasn't Riku's scene. He would deal with parties and events when he had to, but would outright refuse going to something where the activity of choice was putting your nose to a mirror and snorting yourself into oblivion. Riku had better things to do and better people to be around. He smiled slightly at the thought of Seifer and Leon.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Riku."

What a lie. Riku finished the drink in front of him and grabbed the carry on bag at his feet. He unfolded some money and left it on the table, nodding at the server and thanking him as he left the café. He took a look at the flight listing and was relieved to see that the flight would be leaving soon. If there were gods up there looking out for him, his seat would be very, very far away from the obnoxious blonde.

"Hey Riku, wait up."

Roxas was behind him, but he did little in stopping his stride.

"We got bumped up into first class, my agent just texted me. We'll be sitting together."

The gods hated Riku.

The plane had finished boarding and all passengers were accounted for. The more than cheery flight attendant had gone over all the typical rules and regulations, while adding onto the already obvious fact that they would all be airborne for the next 14 hours. Riku, who was thankful for a window seat, already had his earphones in place and doing his very best to ignore the chatting blonde only two feet away. It was extremely perplexing how he could go on, even when it was obvious what Riku was trying to do. He simply stared out the window.

"Thank you for choosing Xemnas Airlines, we will be departing shortly. Please remember to have your seatbelts on until the plane reaches a comfortable cruising altitude. We hope you enjoy your flight."

Before long, they were airborne and Riku was feeling the tug of sleep on his eyelids. Despite a late night out, Riku was early to get up as he had many things to do before he was even close to leaving for Esthar. There was his workout at the gym to rid himself of the night's drinking followed by a shower and then a trek to the bank. After managing to lose his passport twice, Riku made sure to keep it stashed in his safety deposit box at the bank when he was not flying internationally. It made for a much less sever headache than going through the annoying process of reporting it lost and having to wait for a new one through the consulate of his home country. Oh how his agency loved it when he did that. Not to mention being verbally chastised by his mother over the phone only to be followed by laughter on both ends.

It was because of his mother that he worked as hard as he did. He was raised as a single child and without a father. Riku couldn't remember much in regards to him, as he was only four when his father passed away. He was a soldier in the Destiny Islands Armed Forces and had lost his life in the line of duty. Growing up, every so often he'd see his mother cry to herself, but when he would ask what was wrong she'd cheer up and give him a smile.

"_I'm just so happy to have such a wonderful son."_

It was always the same response and Riku learned to accept it. It wasn't until he reached middle school and had easy access to the internet did he get curious. Just a few clicks of the mouse, a few clacks of the buttons and article upon article popped up for him to read. It was here that he learned of who he was and how he died. One would think that being that young he'd feel confused and some kind of resentment towards his mother for not sharing such important information, but Riku was calm. That same day, Riku returned home and gave his mother a hug as she prepared dinner.

"_It's okay mom. You don't have to be sad. Dad was a brave man."_

Once his career took off at 17, he decided to move to the nearby country of The World That Never Was. It was here that he was close to the most elite agency in the city and found himself working all the time. But whenever it got difficult he'd think of his mother and remember that he was working to better her life as well. It was his turn to take care of her.

Riku had unknowingly dozed off for a few hours and woke up only when the sudden jolt of the plane roused the passengers.

"We are experiencing some turbulence, please remain seated with seatbelts on. We will let you know when it is safe to remove them. Thank you and again, Xemnas Airlines is happy to be of service to you."

It was also upon waking up that he remembered who he was sitting next to. Roxas had also fallen asleep and thank the gods, he was still passed out.

"_I'm, uh, I'm Sora."_

Riku sat up as he heard the voice in his head. He thought back briefly to that very early morning, the bit of conversation he had with the spiky haired brunet. Those bright blue eyes were staring back at him, the occasional plume of cigarette smoke clouding his vision. It had only been a few minutes, but Riku found himself intrigued by the young man. Sora's reaction on the other hand, was what was bothering him. There was something dark, something hidden behind those blue orbs that told of something terrible. Riku would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by it. Sora was a complete stranger, someone that just happened to give his cell phone back. But it was just that one moment that was needed. Only one moment for Riku to find his mind wrapped around him. Riku let out a sigh and let himself fall back against the headrest.

**-XXXXX-**

Seifer was lounging around in the living room in a pair of loose fitting black sweats as Leon was still passed out in bed, the aftermath of a night of drinking and dancing at the club. The enormous flat screen T.V. was turned to some random channel with Seifer paying very little attention to it as he only cared to have some kind of noise in the background. There was a lingering scent of freshly roasted coffee, enjoyed by Seifer with a packet of Splenda and dash of skim milk. He took a sip from his cup and let it rest on the table in front of him.

"We will be covering all the exciting events at Esthar Fasion Week, so be sure to tune in tonight at…"

It took Seifer a moment to realize that the random channel he was not watching was already abuzz with talk of the fashion shows he was not going to attend. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a closing door and clacking heels. The blonde model let out a sigh.

"Uh, where the hell have you been?"

A blonde woman threw herself partially over the couch, her light blonde hair falling forward.

"Don't start with me Seifer, I wasn't the only one that was out late."

Seifer clasped a hand to his face, his fingers running over the length of his scar.

"Namine, it's 9 in the morning. That isn't late, that's a travesty."

The young woman craned her neck and shot Seifer a glare with blue eyes.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm gonna crash, yell at me later big brother."

Namine removed herself from the less than graceful position on the couch and briskly walked down one of the condo halls, the sounds of her heels dying out. Seifer could only roll his eyes.

"Namine, you're going to be the end of me one of these days."

He was only two years older than his sister, but he seemed to be more of a parent than a sibling to her. Namine found herself living with Seifer as her situation with their parents was very shaky. She was 20 years old, but still acted like she was an immature teenage girl. Their parents were wealthy and spoiled her rotten, but they could only take so much of her antics before threatening to cut her off financially and giving her an ultimatum. Either she act her age and do something with her life, or she was no longer welcome at their home. Needless to say, the choice was obvious. Seifer loved his sister, but with his modeling career and constant traveling, not to mention the time he spent with Leon, there was little he could do to help Namine. Then there was the small voice in the back of his head that would tell him that she wasn't his responsibility. She was an adult, and she was capable of taking care of her own self. If the least he could do is provide a place for her to stay, then that was fine with him. Still, as the older brother, he couldn't help but worry.

Within the next hour Leon finally got out of bed and groggily made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He, unlike Seifer, did not have the decency to at least put on a pair of pants or shorts before walking out of the room and instead paraded around in his tight briefs.

"You do realize that Namine already has a big enough crush on you without the little shows you put on?"

It was true though. Namine did have quite the crush on the brunet model. Too bad the feelings weren't mutual. Leon chuckled as he sat down next to Seifer, giving him a kiss reeking of morning breath and coffee. The blonde shoved him away playfully.

"And if I liked women, then you'd have something to worry about," Leon replied with a grin.

"Oh shut up and put something on." Seifer said throwing a pillow at him.

Leon avoided the cushiony missile and sprinted back into Seifer's room. He picked up the jeans he wore the previous night and threw them on, the location of his shirt however was unknown. He lingered around for a few moments trying to locate it before giving up. Leon would simply have to borrow one of Seifer's shirts in the mean time. A large full length mirror sat near the balcony doors leading to the outside and Leon took the courtesy to check himself out, blue eyes resting on the scar on his face. What a double edged sword it had been.

As a child, Leon had contracted a rampant disease the medical community called _Geostigma_. It was absolutely debilitating, leaving Leon weak as his immune system tried to fight it off to no avail. Months were spent in the hospital, all forms of medication were taken, but nothing seemed to help. Over time, dark bruise-like blotches would cover different parts of his body, a sign of his immune system's inability to fight off the disease. It seemed that there would be no hope for the young brunet. But a year from the date he contracted the disease, a world renowned doctor had developed a cure and he was one of the first to have the medication administered. In just a few days, the disease was gone and his immune system had regained its strength. All that remained was a slight blotch doctors had to remove by surgery, one that left a reddish diagonal scar on the bridge of his nose. It wouldn't be until years later, when he met Seifer that he learned that the blonde man had also gone through the same experience. The scars were reminders of a dangerous time in their lives, but also a reminder that it was what brought them together. There must have been some god up there watching over them.

Leon smiled at his reflection and dove into Seifer's dresser, pulling out a clean shirt and throwing it on. He walked back out into the living room and laid a kiss on Seifer's forehead.

"Couldn't find my shirt."

Seifer reached upwards and kissed Leon fully on the lips. "We should get going. I have a meeting with a photographer and you have to get home to pick up your gym bag."

Leon almost looked insulted, but stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, so I had a few too many rounds at the club, I'll work them off."

The blonde model got up from his seat, turning the T.V. off and made his way back into his room. Before long, the two were finished dressing and out the door, another busy day ahead of them.

Namine heard the two leaving as she opened her eyes, the ceiling above her plastered with images of half naked models. She was still dressed in the previous night's clothes, her black eyeliner smudged and making her eyes look gaunt. Namine rolled onto her side, letting out a sigh as she held onto something in her arms. She buried her face in it, the scents of liquor, sweat, and the faintest trace of a familiar smelling cologne. Leon's shirt rested tightly against her chest and a devilish smile playing on her lips.

**-XXXXX-**

The sound of sirens was as normal to Sora as it was breathing. The southern district of the city was known for being broken down, poor, and dangerous. It was a complete contradiction to the pristine and wealthy areas of the north, the epicenter of The World That Never Was. The rich wouldn't be caught dead in the south, turning their noses and pretending that such a place did not exist. But it was in this desolate area of the city that all the dirty dealings took place. Drug dealers, prostitutes on every corner, and an overworked police force that didn't seem to care. It was this kind of life that Sora grew up in, devoid of kindness and a sense of caring only for yourself. Fortunately for the young brunet, he wasn't alone in all of this.

Sora unlocked the front door to his building, the knob sticking and having to exert a bit of force to get it to open. He walked in and closed it behind him, the creaking of the floorboards welcoming him home. It was just a few steps to his apartment, but the screams of his unruly neighbors were many. Sora rolled his eyes. Like the sirens, this too was normal. He stopped in front of his apartment door, using a finger to prop the number back into its regular place as it had a habit of becoming loose from its screw. "3D" it read.

He was met by another spiky haired man sitting on the living room couch, his black hair visible over the headrest. An arm shot into the air, a hand motioning for him to come forward. Sora followed and plopped himself on the couch, blue eyes meeting the golden eyes of his twin brother Vanitas. The black haired man smiled at him and pressed his forehead against his brother's. Sora leaned back and made himself comfortable on the opposing end of the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. Roxas got what he wanted. Had a couple other stops on the way back, but it's all taken care of."

Sora pulled a bundle of money out of his pocket and tossed it to Vanitas, quickly counting it and slipping it into his own back pocket. His legs intertwined with Sora's.

Sora closed his eyes, feeling comforted by the touch of Vanitas. Older by only two minutes, Vanitas was the only living relative he had left. Their mother had died at a young age and there was no father to speak of. With their mother gone, the twins were placed into the foster care system, but it did little in providing stability. The adults were only doing it for the financial aspect, hoarding the money given to them by the government and providing little for them. They bounced from one home to another, one uncaring family to the next. The two boys only had one another to depend on. Once they reached the age of 16, the age of adulthood in The World That Never Was, the two were on their own.

"Good job, this'll pay off one of the suppliers for the rest of the month."

It should come to no surprise at this point that the two were in the business of dealing drugs. What a perfect fit to a couple of orphans living in the dredges of the city. However, it was far from ideal. It was dangerous, and Sora had the wounds to prove it. Too many times he found himself with a busted lip, broken ribs, or black eye at the hands of an unhappy supplier or fellow dealer thinking he and Vanitas were selling on their turf. Every once in a while Sora would look up and silently curse at whatever god was in the heavens for giving them this kind of life. This wasn't what he wanted, but it was all he could do. This is what fate had dealt them. Sora let out a yawn, the early morning hours finally creeping in on him.

"Head to bed," Vanitas said nudging Sora with his foot. "I'll make sure to wake you up in a few hours."

Sora didn't argue. He was tired and passing out on the bed was sounding better and better with every ticking second. The younger twin got up from his seat and briefly pressed his forehead against Vanitas'.

"Okay…"

He walked down the dark hall and into their shared bedroom, a single bed sitting in the middle of the room. He stripped out of his jeans and red button up shirt, leaving them on the floor in a small mound. Moonlight was creeping through the window shades, painting Sora in a dark blue and the exposed tattoo on his chest. It covered the entirety of his breast and crept all the way over his collar bones and ended just on the edges of his back, an intricate design composed of a pair of hands blooming with industrial, mechanical flowers and inorganic vines. It had taken the better part of two years to finish, and boy was it a bitch. With a stretch, Sora crawled under the bed covers and rested his head on one of the two pillows, the other belonging to his brother. He closed his eyes.

"_Maybe when I come back you'd like to do coffee or something?"_

Sora sat up at the thought of the silver haired model he met on the subway. Those sea green eyes, the ashen like lashes that adorned them. The words resonated in his mind, such a simple question that was asked, but one that seemed to freeze him in place. Sora looked at the alarm clock that sat on a small table opposite of him, the numbers reading a few hours later from the time he had first gotten into bed. It felt like it had only been seconds. He could hear shuffling down the hall and knew Vanitas was still awake. Sora gripped the covers around him and pulled them in around him, hoping to get lost in the mountains of fabric. But those sea green eyes continued to pop up. All of a sudden, he was wide awake. He heard the door creaking open and the footsteps looming closer. There was the sound of muffled thuds on the floor and a weight on the bed. Sora pressed his face into the pillow as a pair of hands began to touch his naked chest. They traveled south, finding the waistband of his underwear and tugging on it slightly. Sora let out a breath.

"Shhh…just…stay as you are…"

He didn't argue. The moonlight flickered through the blinds, hitting those golden eyes. The bed creaked as the unmistakable form of Vanitas straddled Sora's frame. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Sora's with a slight wetness and pulled back, hands resting on his brother's chest.

The kiss that Vanitas left on his lips was typical. Sora loved his brother more than anything, and the feeling was mutual. But for Vanitas, it was a love that had reached dangerous boundaries and at one point in their lives, those boundaries were crossed. It was something that was kept between them and only them since their teenage years. Fuck everyone else. Sora only had Vanitas in this world and if it meant keeping him close, having the comforting touch and presence of his brother, then he didn't mind letting the dark haired man do as he wanted with him. But Sora would be lying if he said he didn't like it in some aspect.

Sora gasped as he felt a hand reach underneath the thin layer of fabric, a finger pressing against a very sensitive spot. Vanitas grabbed Sora by the chin, forcing the brunet to look at him.

"Do you love me?"

Sora felt the air hitch in his throat, a completely different stinging feeling than cigarette smoke. His cheeks were flushed and a layer of sweat was coating his chest. Vanitas' grip on Sora's face tightened. The older twin pressed himself down on Sora, a tongue flicking out.

"I said…do you love me?"

Sora bit down on his lip, piercing through the rosy flesh. There was a moment of hesitation. Vanitas' licked at the droplets of blood and ran his tongue up Sora's cheek.

"Good, Sora…good…"

**~00000~**


	3. There Were Raised Black Outlines

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-There Were Raised Black Outlines-**

It had been raining for the past few days, making the eternal night skies of the city even darker than they already were. The streets were littered with puddles, water traveling in heavy streams down the edges of sidewalks towards awaiting drains. But it was a typical scene for the city, so the citizens went about their busy lives with little care regarding the pouring rain. It was in this weather that Sora and Vanitas had ventured towards the north and were currently finishing up with an early dinner at a restaurant the two liked to frequent whenever possible. Sora glanced over the rim of his water glass, watching as Vanitas took the last bite of his food and settling the fork down with a soft clink. A pretty middle aged waitress stopped by their table and placed a slip of paper face down as she picked up the two empty plates.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else."

She offered them a smile and turned on her heel, returning to her other duties and leaving the two brothers in the corner of the restaurant. Vanitas cocked his head to the side, watching how Sora was preoccupied with the television screen hanging over the bar area. He didn't bother to turn around and see what had his brother so mesmerized. Sora's eyes told him everything.

"What are you thinking?"

Sora's vision broke away from the screen, a model walking down a long white runway. He ran his tongue over the healing scab on his bottom lip, a physical reminder of an early morning tryst with the dark haired man sitting across from him just a few days ago.

_Vanitas was pressed against him, whispering into his ear as a hand gripped him, forcing guttural sounds from Sora's throat. The familiar taste of blood was strong in his mouth, coppery and metallic with the lightest, lingering traces of tobacco. He bucked forward and gasped against Vanitas' neck._

Sora shook his head, falling back to the present and shrugging his shoulders at his brother.

"Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"

Vanitas placed a hand on the table, tapping the glossy surface with a finger.

"I've been watching you this entire time."

"Your point being?"

"Don't play this game with me Sora."

The brunet sighed as he slouched back in his chair. "I'm not. I told you it's nothing important."

"Whatever, you ready to go then?"

Sora nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm done."

The twins got up from their seats with Vanitas pulling out a few bills from his pocket and leaving it on top of the receipt on the table. They walked past the hostess stand, but not before Sora had one last look at the runway show on the television screen. The sight of silver hair caused his lungs to constrict. Vanitas took a hold of Sora's arm and pulled him out into the cold, wet streets.

"Alright, I have some people I need to see and get the stuff for tonight," the raven haired man said.

"I'm heading east, gonna visit the shop."

"Okay," Vanitas replied with a nod, "we'll meet up at that address I gave you at 11 o'clock."

Vanitas waited for a pair of people to walk by before giving Sora a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya then. Don't let him hurt you too much."

Sora was left to his own thoughts as Vanitas disappeared around the street corner. He looked at the bit of writing his brother had left him on a piece of paper, the address to a new client the two would be seeing later that night. The way Vanitas was going on about it, the place was more than likely a party and that could only mean one thing. The twins were going to be playing pharmacist to the guests at this particular event. Catering to people wasn't unusual, therefore Sora was not surprised. The brunet gripped his coat closer to him, the cold biting and prickling his skin. He looked upwards, the clouds breaking apart slightly and allowing the stars to peak through.

"At least it stopped raining."

It was 6 in the afternoon and with the party that night the only thing to worry about, Sora had the next five hours to travel east to see his tattoo artist in order start a new project. That was what the eastern part of the city was known for, the trendy artsy galleries, bohemian coffee shops, and tattoo shops by the dozens. Whenever Sora could, that was where he liked to spend his time. It was safer than the south, yet didn't have that same stuffy arrogant atmosphere as the north. He needed a few hours to himself as the place that he and Vanitas would be at that night would be full of nothing less than those same rich socialites that liked to look at him as if he was the most worthless thing on the planet. But hey, they were the ones with the highest demand, what could he do? Suck it up, just suck it up.

Sora spent the next few minutes finding the nearest subway station and boarded his train. This time around, as he traveled east, there was no silver haired man sitting across from him. His mind went back to the restaurant, watching the screen as Riku walked down that long white runway. Sora shook his head in an attempt to purge the images, but all it managed to create in the end was a dull pain in the middle of his forehead. Sora pressed a hand against it, willing it away.

Before long, Sora was walking out of the train and up the flight of stairs leading out onto the streets. Immediately he was met by the strong scent of coffee. He didn't have to walk but a few blocks before he stopped in front of a brightly lit window, the neon signs casting a soft glow on him. With a soft push on the handle of the shop door, Sora walked inside and was assaulted with the pulsating beat of electronic music.

"Hey, hey, if it isn't Sora."

There was a red haired man at the counter, his elbows supporting his head as he welcomed the brunet into the shop. His hair was shorter on the sides, and the back pulled into a ponytail. A single streak of red marked both his cheeks, a trademark design that people knew him by. Sora couldn't help but feel comfortable around the man.

"It's been a while _Reno_."

"I know, it has," Reno replied motioning for Sora to come up to him. "You ready for more ink?"

"That's why I'm here. Care to help?"

Reno chuckled. "Anytime for you man, just tell me what ya want and we'll get to work."

Perhaps it was Reno's carefree attitude that Sora liked so much. He wasn't cocky like many other artists in the east and always seemed genuinely interested in what Sora had to say. He was a good seven or so years older than him, but he exuded young energy which at times Sora admitted was a bit overwhelming. Better too much than too little.

"Just free hand it like last time, I trust you," Sora replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to do my right side."

Reno closed one eye and winced. "Oof, Sora, are you sure? The ribs are just as nasty to tattoo as your chest."

"After finishing my chest, I'm sure I can handle it."

The red haired man threw his hands in the air. "Okay bud, I warned ya."

The next hour Sora found himself lying on a black reclining chair with Reno sketching out a design directly onto his skin with sharpie markers. Many artists worked with stencils, but Reno was excellent at free-handing and this method felt much more organic. It allowed him a larger window of opportunity to be creative. Granted, it was more time consuming, but Sora didn't mind.

With the outline sketched out, taking a similar route in the terms of design to the one on his chest, this was incorporating a biomechanical theme. It was made to look as if a robotic male figure with root-like wires coming out of him was attempting to rip out of Sora's flesh. From Reno's standpoint, it wasn't too shabby of a job the design he had managed to come up for his young client. With his tools at his side, the redhead put on a pair of black latex gloves and was ready to start layering in the ink. Sora let out a breath.

"Go for it."

His teeth were gritted and eyes shut tight. The numbing sounds of buzzing filled his ears, a fiery pain digging itself into his side. Sora gripped the shirt fabric over his shoulder as another round of that buzzing passed over his side.

"Didn't I tell you the ribcage sucks?"

"Thanks Reno, heard you the first time," he replied with a grunt.

There was a laugh from the older man, his tongue flicking out at Sora in a teasing manner.

"I warned ya."

Sora's skin was red and raw, blemished by the stains of black ink Reno had been wiping away with a paper towel. He had been in that chair for the better part of two hours now, and it would be at least another half hour of torture before the outline to his new tattoo was done. It was becoming harder and harder to keep still, something that was crucial when going through a process such as this.

"Don't move, almost done here."

When the buzzing of the gun went quiet, Sora knew they were finished. Reno took a paper towel and soaked it in a soapy solution before dragging it along Sora's side, forcing a long hiss out of him.

"Fuck, rub some salt on it while you're at it Reno."

There was a devilish grin on the redhead's lips. "I'm not the one that wanted my ribs tattooed, stop with the whining."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't."

"Ha ha, thanks."

"Get up and take a look in the mirror."

His entire body was numb and his side was throbbing. Sora walked over to the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room and turned sideways. Immediately a smile played itself across his face as he traced the raised black outlines with his eyes. It went from just below his underarm down to the pelvic line. The root-like wires Reno did were absolutely amazing. Sora was beyond pleased.

"Wait until we start coloring."

There was a scoff from Sora. "I think I'll wait on that. For a while at least."

Reno rubbed a gel over the raw flesh and bandaged Sora up. He didn't have to go over the aftercare as the brunet knew the routine by now. Sora looked over at the clock and noticed it was getting closer to ten o'clock. With the ride back to the north, he'd be making it just in time to meet up with Vanitas before going to the party the two were going to be "catering". Sora handed Reno the money owed for the session and put his jacket back on, hissing the entire time at the added pressure of the fabric against his skin. Reno attempted a half hug, but stopped when Sora let out a gasp.

"We'll catch up again soon," Reno added.

"For sure, thanks Reno."

The redhead winked at him, watching as Sora disappeared out of the shop. He was completely exhausted at this point and the night was far from over. One would think that sitting in a chair wouldn't be tiring, but it was the complete opposite. But there was something almost therapeutic about the pain. Like drugs, it was addicting and created a sort of high that was craved more and more. It was an endorphin rush, and as much as Sora liked to give Reno a hard time about it, he found comfort in that excruciating pain.

Sora heard his cell phone ringing and glanced at the number staring back at him. It didn't look familiar to him, but he swerved his thumb over the touch screen and placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

**-XXXXX-**

Ah, Chaos. Such was the atmosphere behind the last runway of the day, and thus putting an end to a very long week for Riku.

The moment he touched down in Esthar, Riku was whisked away to meet up with the designers for garment fittings and to do practice walks before the official runway presentations in the massive white tents pitched throughout the entire technologically advanced city. Very little time was spent in his hotel room as he was attending mandatory night industry parties. Just one of the many things he did as a model, be the face of his agency. Riku was lucky to get more than four hours of sleep a night.

Roxas didn't help the situation. He was right alongside him, as he would be walking in the same shows. He did his best to ignore the blonde, but again, he was the face of the agency and he had to appear as if he got along with Roxas for the sake of publicity. His dirty habit with drugs didn't stop in The World That Never Was. Roxas had absolutely no trouble finding fellow models and industry people more than willing to share their supply of narcotics with him. Riku had no idea how the blonde was functioning when he was getting even less sleep than him. But, that wasn't his problem, he didn't know why he should give a shit.

"Alright people! Two more minutes, get in your spots."

Riku opened his eyes to see his reflection staring back at him. The make up artist applied so much foundation and powder on his face he could barely move his cheeks. Perhaps that's what Kuja, the designer, wanted from everyone in his show. Lifeless dolls . And by the looks of everyone else all scrambling to get into place, they sure looked like dolls. Riku got up from his seat and walked over to the front of line. He would be opening the show, something that Kuja had him doing since his first Esthar Fashion Week four years ago. He had on skin tight red pants, an assortment of useless belts criss-crossing across his crotch. An open organza shirt with what seemed like hundreds of cream colored ruffles covered his neck and made it somewhat difficult to see in front of him. Kuja was known for being avant garde and over the top, a perfect match to his flamboyant personality. And speak of the devil, there he was. Kuja, dressed in what looked like a dress and covering very little of his front, came up to Riku and did the typical double cheek kiss.

"Ah! Riku, you look just fabulous!"

The silver haired model nibbled on his lip, tasting the slightly sweet gloss. "Thanks Kuja, great collection this season."

"Oh, my dear, thank you! I could not have anybody else but you opening my show."

Riku could see out of the corner of his eye that Roxas, who happened to be quite in the back, was not happy seeing the way Kuja was hanging all over him. That pouted lip and narrowed eyes, it said it all. The runway organizer motioned for Riku to walk up to the partition and he followed his lead, the thumping sound of trance music echoing around him. Riku ran a quick hand through his hair and with a countdown from the organizer, not to mention a wave from Kuja, walked out onto the runway.

There was a sea of people and the flashing of what seemed like a million different cameras. Riku effortlessly made his way down the runway, his hair wafting slightly with an imaginary breeze. He never looked to the sides, always concentrating on the end of the stage as he approached it. The silver haired model placed a hand in his pocket and cocked his head to the side, the mound of ruffles around his neck billowing softly. Riku offered the cameraman a slight smirk before turning on his heel and walking back up the runway. He turned once more towards the front and stepped back behind the partition. Riku let out a sigh.

He watched through a monitor as the show carried on, lasting an entire seven minutes as 25 more models walked out. All this running around, all that time in hair and make-up for a few measly minutes. It was traditional for one final walk with the entire group, so Riku remained close to the partition, waiting for the signal from the organizer before strutting out one last time. There was applause, more flashing of the cameras, and brief cameo by Kuja for the audience in attendance to see before he was officially done.

The ruffled organza shirt was the first to come off the moment Riku walked behind the scenes. But for the media, they were just getting started as they began pouring in to interview the designers, celebrities and models. Roxas being the attention whore that he was, already snatched the microphone away from a reporter, much to her dismay.

Riku answered whatever questions were asked of him, but for the most part, he was left alone as he sat in a chair wiping away at his face with a warm, wet towel. Clad in his regular street clothes, Riku figured he'd head back to his hotel room and finally get some rest before his flight back the following day. If all went according to plan, he wouldn't have to deal with anyone else for the rest of the afternoon. He grabbed his bag and made to get up when Roxas stopped him in his tracks.

"Any plans for our last night?"

"Uh, not really. Figured I'd get some sleep."

"That's no fun, come with me to Kuja's after party."

Riku shook his head. "I'm sorry, don't want to."

"Not even for a little while?"

"Go with some of the people you met the other night."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Well, I kinda want to spend some time with just you"

"You have Roxas. We've been together at every agency party since we got here."

"That's not what I meant Riku."

Oh lord. Here it came again. Riku took a swig from his water bottle. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Why is it so easy for you to flat out say no?"

Riku pulled a strand of silver hair out of his face. "You aren't serious?"

"Yes I am! Every time I ask you to do something you completely dismiss me."

The older model was feeling that familiar pain in his temples. "I don't know how clearer I can be with you Roxas. So I'll be perfectly blunt. I don't like you."

The blonde model clicked his tongue, his words failing him. Riku shrugged his shoulders and took another sip from his water bottle. Roxas turned his back to him and began to walk away. It would have appeared that it had finally gotten past the blonde's thick skull, but Riku wasn't holding his breath. Come a week from now Roxas would be batting his eyes at him and wagging his tail like a pathetic puppy dog. But if it meant a quiet night in Esthar, Riku would take it without the slightest lick of hesitation. Once again, grabbing his bag, Riku got up and made his way towards the exit.

"Riku!"

The silver haired man looked over his shoulder, one of the behind-the-scenes assistants waving something in her hand. He stopped his stride and offered her a small smile.

"Yeah?"

She extended her hand, a blue cell phone resting in her palm. "Roxas left this on one of the make-up stations. I know you're staying at the same hotel, could you pass that onto him?"

All Riku could imagine was Sora's outstretched hand from when they met in the subway station. He grabbed Roxas' phone without thinking and the assistant bowed her head in gratitude before returning to whatever it was she was doing. He looked the phone over, the entire time an image of Sora's face crossing his mind. Riku dragged his tongue over his lip, still tasting the traces of lip gloss.

"Fuck, now I have to find Roxas."

That's when he felt the phone vibrate. He curiously looked at the touch screen and noticed that Roxas had an unbelievable amount of unread text messages from a bunch of people from the past week. He would have stopped there, had a very particular name not caught his attention. There was a slight increase in heartbeats as he read the name over and over again, mouthing it out but not speaking it. Four letters were looking back at him, the undeniable pixilated name of Sora. It had to be him. Not feeling the slightest ounce of guilt, Riku slid the safety off the touch screen and looked up the contacts. After a good two or three minutes of continuous scrolling he came to the one he had been after. Sora's phone number was right there. He studied his surroundings for a moment and sprinted towards the exit, meeting the afternoon sun and breathing in the crisp air. Riku took out his own phone and copied the information from Roxas'. He stopped an assistant walking by.

"Could you track down Roxas and give him his cell phone? I'd appreciate it."

The girl blushed red, but did as she was asked. Riku leaned up against a nearby pillar, one of hundreds down a long winding path. He couldn't take his eyes off the number in front of him and there was this feeling of anxiousness as he debated on what to do. The answer was quite obvious, but hitting the "call" button was not coming to him easily.

"What do I say? I mean, I only saw him that one time…" Riku muttered to himself. "He'll ask how I got the number and…"

How _did_ Roxas have his number? Riku shook his head, questions would be saved for later. Letting out a sigh, the silver haired model unlocked his phone, and pressed "call."

This was unusual. He was never nervous, but this time all he could hear was the pounding in his ears. One ring, two rings, and then there was a click.

"Hello?"

Riku couldn't help but smile. "I, uh, hi Sora, this is Riku."

Silence.

"Riku from the subway, you gave my phone back to me."

"…Yeah, I remember. Uh, how did you get my number?"

"I guess we have a mutual friend. I hope you don't mind that I called."

"No, no, it's okay."

There was an urgency in Sora's voice, not of fear, but rather curiosity.

"Aren't you in Esthar?"

"Yeah, this is my last day here. I'll be flying back tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, cause you were telling me about the runway shows…"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Listen, Sora…"

When the brunet didn't respond, Riku knew it was okay for him to continue.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong that time in the subway. But, I did mean what I said. I'd be interested in seeing you for coffee or something."

There was a slight pause on the line.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're this big model guy and I'm, well-"

"I work with other models all the time Sora, they're nothing special."

There was a laugh from Sora's side.

"Gee, well now I can't brag that I'll be going out for coffee with a model then."

Riku felt his lungs tighten. "So, can I consider that a yes then?"

"…Alright. Coffee it is."

His lungs expanded. "Great, uh, why don't I call you when I get home and we'll take it from there?"

Sora was nodding on his side of the line. "Okay, but you pick the place."

"I can do that."

"Cool, so, um, I should let you go."

"Yeah, I should finish up here and head back to my hotel room."

"Have a safe flight back."

"Thanks, I will. So, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure…later."

Riku heard the click and the touch screen faded to black. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and let out as stretch. The model rested his head against the pillar, the cool feeling of the marble soothing to the touch.

"Coffee it is."

**-XXXXX-**

Sora couldn't explain the feeling in his stomach as he walked through the lobby door of a large condominium building in the north. He looked at his phone and realized he was about 20 minutes late in meeting Vanitas. Sora went up the designated elevator and down a series of halls before coming to a door only to find the familiar sight of black hair and golden eyes. He walked up to him and was about to apologize when Vanitas grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the stairs. The older twin shoved him through and forced him against a wall. Sora felt like screaming as his side was pulsating with pain. Vanitas was glaring at him, his face very, very close to Sora's.

"Sora, baby, it's almost 11:30."

The brunet let out a sluggish sigh. "Reno took longer than I thought, I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could."

Vanitas banged a fist against the wall, the sickening sound of bone against solid concrete. He pressed his forehead to Sora's. The brunet could tell by the way his pupils were dilated that Vanitas had already partaken in some pre-party festivities of his own. He groaned inwardly, bringing a hand up to his brother's face.

"Vanitas…why did you do it? You promised me-"

"It's _your_ fault! I _told_ you to be here at 11 o'clock! I don't give a _fuck_ that you were running late, when I tell you to be here you better _fucking be here_!"

Sora rolled his eyes towards the heavens and breathed in. If one were to think Sora would break down and cry, one was wrong. He pursed his lips and pulled himself away from Vanitas.

"You're high. And we have a party to deal with. Give me your bag and head home. I'll take care of this."

Sora slowly grabbed the bag over Vanitas' shoulder and held it in his own hands. The dark haired man cupped Sora's face and smashed his lips against his. The brunet winced inwardly and broke away, a coat of saliva glistening on his lips.

"Go home Vanitas."

Sora watched as his brother opened the stairway door and disappeared, leaving Sora on his own. He clutched his side and took in a long, deep breath, smiling as a trickle of tears made their way down his cheeks. His fresh tattoo was hurting, but despite the pain and the sudden, but not unusual confrontation with his brother, Sora was feeling oddly okay.

"Coffee it is," he said to himself, thinking of Riku.

**~00000~**


	4. There Were Delicate Strands

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-There Were Delicate Strands-**

It was the typical scenario when it came to catering to a rich socialite event. Sora would be whisked away to one of the many rooms of the ritzy high story condo, hidden away from the main stage where people were dancing and mingling with one another. One by one, people would trickle into his designated room where they would ask the magical question.

"What do you have?"

More often than not, it was pretty easy to satisfy whatever it was they were craving. And judging by what was left in the bag he had taken from Vanitas before sending him away, it seemed that cocaine was the drug of choice for this particular event. Sora was not complaining, as it was the most expensive drug to supply and therefore, would earn him quite the hefty profit at the end of the night, whenever that would be. His attention was diverted towards the door as the hostess of the party walked in. Sora leaned back in his leather seat and placed a finger in between his teeth. The pretty woman smiled at him, her deep red dress leaving very little to the imagination.

"Having a good time?" She asked with a disgustingly sweet disposition.

Sora narrowed his eyes slightly. "Of course. If everyone is having a good time, then I'm having a good time."

She took a few steps forward, the clacking of her heels loud despite the booming music seeping through the walls. Her blue eyes settled themselves on the mirror sitting on the table in front of her.

"So…have any "C" left?"

Sora reached into his shirt pocket and dug out a vial containing a white powder. It was pretty simple to figure out what "C" stood for. He watched as she licked her lips.

"Got it right here."

He removed the cap and poured out a mound of the white powder directly onto the mirror on the table. Sora moved it around with a small piece of paper until it was formed into a straight, long line. She kneeled down, using a hand to pull back her burgundy colored hair as she placed her nose up to the mirror. All it took was one quick sniff, and the powder was gone. She threw her head back, letting out a satisfied sigh. Sora seemed bored by her reaction.

"Good?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Always."

"Your friends are fond of "C". That was the last shot I had."

The burgundy haired woman rubbed at her nose with her fingers. "You had any?"

No. And it would remain that way. It was one thing dealing drugs, but an entirely different matter actually using them. It was a cardinal rule that Sora and Vanitas upheld. Or at least it was. Sora knew what it did to his brother. Instead of giving him a feeling of bliss, Vanitas' mood turned dark. Seeing him in an enraged state was never pretty. But after one particular night a few years ago, when Vanitas woke up from his drugged stupor to see Sora laying in a puddle of his own blood, he knew he couldn't do it again. So, their cardinal rule was created. They would not partake in anything. But what could have caused Vanitas to cross that line that very night? That was leaving a nauseating taste in his mouth.

"Uh, hello?"

Sora blinked back into reality, the woman waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry, no, I didn't. I have to be the sober one when working a party like this."

"That's no fun," she said, her fingers running circles on his shoulder. "No fun at all."

"Uh, I hate to ask, but what was your name again?" He intervened while moving his body away from her touch.

"Kairi," she responded with a raised eyebrow.

He really didn't need to ask for her name as Sora already knew perfectly well who she was. Kairi was the youngest daughter of a former president of The World That Never was. Her face was always in some kind of tabloid or making national news for the pettiest of things. It was somehow vitally important for the world to know of Kairi's latest trip to the nail salon or being spotted with a famous male celebrity. And of course, being the kind of socialite she was, Kairi loved whatever bit of spotlight she found herself in. She could have committed murder and she would be smiling for the cameras, a hand permanently synched at her waist and her lips pouted like a duck. It was quite sad actually, very much so.

"And you must be Vanitas' baby twin brother, Sora. How cute."

He was beginning to really dislike this woman, but she was the one footing the bill so he strained a smile and nodded.

'Yep, I'm his brother."

"What happened to him?" She asked in a whiny manner. "I was hoping to meet the both of you together."

He glanced towards the windows in the room. "He wasn't feeling well, so I told him to head home."

She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Sucks. I wanted to meet him. A girlfriend of mine was the one that recommended you two."

"Maybe next time," he replied, growing bored of the conversation.

"You can bet on it," she said with a devilish grin. "Well, things are kinda slowing down a bit, so why don't you head on home to your big brother? The southern district can't be safe and I'm sure he misses you."

That's all Sora needed to hear. Typical socialite. There was no tact in the delivery of her words, she seemed to have no problem enforcing the differences in their status. Then again, it wasn't like Sora didn't already see this. The moment he heard that sickeningly sweet tone in her voice, he knew she was nothing but plastic. Everything strapped into that gaudy red dress was all fake. Whatever pity he felt for her knowing how easily she craved attention was gone. Funny, someone like him, a lowlife from the south having pity for someone in the north. Someone out there must be watching and laughing their ass off.

Sora grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down a series of numbers before laying it down in front of his hostess.

"Your bill."

She traced her eyes over the writing. "Damn, you were right. Everyone was fond of "C."

He nodded slightly. "They know what they like."

Kairi got up from her seat and walked over to a desk on the opposite side of the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a yellow colored envelope before tossing into Sora's lap with a very nice thump. It was heavy, and that was always a good sign.

"There you go. Keep the change."

-**XXXXX-**

Riku sat up in bed, his hands attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a few times until the objects in his room became visible and let out a much needed yawn. Jetlag sucked. One of the downsides to traveling abroad so often was the constant change in time and forcing the body to adapt to such extremities. Riku's agency was more than willing to give him a week or two off after large events like Esthar Fashion Week, but he rarely took advantage of the opportunity. Despite the exhausting schedule, Riku found comfort in always having a project in front of him. Still, jetlag was always one hell of a bitch.

It was close to midnight and a groggy Riku was standing out on his balcony, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Roxas was unusually quiet on the trip back, and Riku didn't want to take a chance asking how he knew Sora as it could have led Roxas into thinking Riku was legitimately interested in talking to him. That was something he wouldn't risk doing. He let out a trail of smoke, wondering if it would be rude of him to call Sora at such a late hour. Perhaps a text would be more subtle. Riku played with the screen on his phone for the next few minutes contemplating if he should.

"Screw it."

"_Hey Sora. Sorry for texting this late, but I'm back in the city and can't seem to sleep."_

It wasn't even a full minute before he had a response.

"_No worries, I'm a night owl. Okay flight back?"_

"_Yeah, just long. I'm all out of shape, time change, ya know."_

"_Never traveled like you have, but I can imagine it's tiring."_

"_More annoying really, but I'll live."_

"_I'm not planning on heading to bed anytime soon, want to meet up for that coffee?"_

Riku smiled.

"_Coffee at midnight?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Can't argue with that, haha. You told me to pick the place, so how about a place over in the east?"_

"_Perfect, I go there often."_

"_So…an hour?"_

"_Sure, let's meet in an hour."_

"_Great, umm. Let me see…how about Cid's Café?"_

"_Cid's it is, his place is always open."_

With the abrupt meet up set, Riku walked back into his condo and slipped on his jeans, also grabbing a jacket as the weather could turn any moment and start raining. The streets were still abuzz when Riku came out of his building, as the northern part of the city had a habit of never being without some event going on. In fact, when he touched down back in the city Seifer had called him asking if he wanted to come along to a party being hosted by his agency. Riku rolled his eyes and oh so casually reminded the older model that he was functioning on two hours of sleep and he would catch up with him later on.

If the streets were any indication that the night was far from over, then the subways were an overstatement. Riku was standing with a hand on the metal railing above his head, not a single seat in the train empty. There were a group of young club goers in front of him, a brightly pink haired girl whispering to her friends and looking over her shoulder every other second at him. Immediately he remembered that the train was still sporting an advertisement he had done months earlier. The whispering and looks made perfect sense. No matter his success, Riku could never get used to the wandering looks of others.

It had taken the better part of 45 minutes to reach the artsy eastern part of the city and Riku was beginning to feel a slight turn in his stomach. Was he getting nervous? Why should he be nervous? He was only going out at an ungodly hour for coffee with a man he had met not even a week ago. In all reality, what did Riku know about him? The little bit of conversation between the two revealed few details. Sora lived in the southern district of the city, one that Riku knew to be rather shady. He had ventured to the south only once, and that was purely by accident. When he first moved to The World That Never Was and was getting used to the subway routes, he took the wrong line and ended up somewhere dark and scary. Quite the eyesore compared to the bright and glossy of the north.

Riku made his way up the subway stairs and immediately was pelted with the smell of fresh coffee. He made a few turns here and there, walked up a little uphill street and found himself outside of a small café with a logo bearing an airplane. The owner was quite the eccentric man, a foul mouthed former pilot from a country in the west. He liked to give all his customers a rough time, but they knew he meant well. Riku stepped into the café and was met with the sight of brown hair. That turn he felt in his stomach was now a full on twisting sensation. Sora was sitting in a corner by the window dressed in baggy khakis and a white hooded jacket. Riku smiled and took his phone out.

"_Look behind you."_

There was a distinct ring tone coming from Sora's direction. The brunet turned around, bright blue eyes meeting sea foam green eyes. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Sora got up from his seat, a smile caressing his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey," Riku replied closing the distance. "Hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No worries, I got here about five minutes ago."

Riku sat down and motioned towards the sales counter. "Have you ordered?"

"Not yet," Sora said with a slight shake of his head. "I wanted to wait for you."

"You didn't have to, but thanks. This is my treat by the way."

Sora made to argue, but was cut off by the shaking of Riku's pointer finger. "I insist."

"Alright," the brunet agreed with a shrug. "I'll have what you have then."

"You sure? I'm thinking of having tea instead."

Sora let out a laugh. "So much for coffee then."

Riku joined in on the sudden burst of laughter. "Eh, we get to spend some time together, I'm not complaining."

The younger man's laugh slowly died, leaving a hint of a smile. "Me either."

Within a few minutes, the owner Cid was coming around the corner with two steaming cups of tea, the vapor rising upwards in delicate strands.

"Here ya go ya brats! Should be in bed, not wanderin' out at this frickin' hour!"

Riku smirked at the middle aged man. "Thanks Cid, we'll keep it in mind."

There was some grumbling from his part before he walked away. Sora rolled his eyes as he picked up the cup in front of him and let out a cool breath over the rich red colored brew. Riku followed his example.

"It's my favorite tea, hope you like it too."

Sora took a small sip, the entire time trying to keep from burning his tongue. "It's from Wutai, isn't it?"

The silver haired model nodded, slightly surprised. "Someone knows their teas."

Sora sat the cup back down and rested his chin on a propped hand. "One of my foster parents drank it all the time."

And there it was. The conversation was already going in a direction that Riku wasn't sure he was prepared to tread through. But he didn't let on that he was surprised by Sora's words as he took a long sip of his tea.

"Oh…was this as a kid?" He asked as casually as he could.

Sora could tell from his body language that Riku was taken back from what he had said. It was a typical response from anybody he talked to. Not so much the foster parent part, but the reasons as to why he would have to be placed into their care. Sora had quickly learned that people were morbidly amused with whatever stories they could hear about a child's less than ideal upbringing. As if it was some kind of entertaining pastime. Sora would not elaborate on it whenever he could, but sitting across from Riku, he felt at ease. He knew Riku wouldn't get some sick satisfaction out of his troubled childhood.

"Yeah, I was in foster care up until I was 16."

"Do you have any contact with your actual parents?"

Sora watched the dancing trails of steam rising from his cup.

"No, my dad was never in the picture and it was because of my mom's death that I was put into the system."

Riku pulled strands of silver hair away from his face. "I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my dad as a kid too so, in a way I can relate."

Sora shrugged. "It's okay, it's in the past now. Not much I can do."

"Still, couldn't have been easy."

If Riku only knew.

"I didn't go through it alone."

Sora turned his phone around for Riku to look at, a picture of him and Vanitas on the screen.

"You're a twin?"

"I'm younger by two minutes. That's Vanitas."

Riku picked up the phone and examined the picture. He was looking at a replica of Sora, all but the black spiky hair and golden eyes. There was no denying it, they were twins, but only in the physical aspect. There was something in Vanitas expression, a polar opposite of what he saw in Sora. The brunet gave off a warm feeling while the dark haired twin was sending tiny slivers of ice up his spine. Riku didn't like it.

"You guys must be very close."

If Riku only knew.

"I don't have other family, he's all I have left. So, yeah, guess you're right."

By the time Cid came around with a second cup of tea for the pair, they had moved onto other things. Other things being Riku's career.

"So how did you start out, I mean, was it something you had wanted to do?"

Riku leaned back in his seat. "Honestly, no. I was in my senior year of high school and a friend wanted me to do some amateur modeling for her fashion class. I figured it couldn't hurt to help her out, so I did a runway show for her project. Turns out an agency scout was there and liked what he saw."

Cid came around a third time, this time setting a pile of cookies on their table, much to their amusement.

"It's on the house, just don't be tellin' anybody. Don' want them thinkin' I'm a softie."

Sora took a piece and popped it in his mouth, allowing Riku to continue.

"He came up to me and wanted me to have a meeting with the agency he represented. I did a few test shots and was immediately signed."

"Just like that?" Sora asked with a mouthful of cookie, forcing Riku to chuckle at his less than refined manners.

"Yep, just like that. I was 17 and because I ended up so busy, I finished my senior year early and moved to The World That Never Was so I could be close to my agency's headquarters. And the rest, well, not much to say about that."

Sora dusted the crumbs from his mouth. "Not much to say? I see you on like, every other billboard and magazine cover."

"And subway ads."

They laughed.

"Those too." Sora added.

"But it's not an easy thing. The days are really demanding, the people in the industry can be insane, and half the time I'm going from one place to the other, just traveling."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

It was Riku's turn to take a bite from the pile of cookies, and only one bite as it would mean 20 minutes of cardio the following day at the gym.

"For my mom. She's worked hard to raise me on her own, so I feel like I need to do the best I can to make it easier on her."

The brunet reached for another cookie. "Don't you think she'd understand if you weren't happy though?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Who said I wasn't happy?"

"Your face says it all."

The silver haired model didn't know how to respond.

"Riku, I've gone through some very hard things in my life. I was forced to grow up quick if I wanted to survive. I've experienced the worst from people, it teaches you things. I've learned to read others, it's more of a habit now being able to see past what people are fronting."

"Sounds a bit unfair," Riku replied crossing his arms. "to those you meet. It leaves you with little chance of getting to know them if you feel like you already know what kind of person they are."

"But it's not worth it to me." Sora said running his finger along the rim of his teacup.

There was an uneasiness over them.

"Then I have one question for you Sora," the model stated with confidence. "Why are you here with me?"

Sora was not expecting that. Riku waited for him to say something, but was met with a lingering silence. The silver haired man looked out the window, catching the shadows of passing citizens.

"If you can so easily read me, and you say I'm unhappy, then why deal with me? You said it yourself, it's not worth it to you."

Sora ran a hand through his brown spikes. "I never said you weren't-"

"But according to your logic, I'm not worth getting to know if I'm fronting something," Riku cut in, feeling an odd sense of having to justify himself. "So again, why are you here with me then?"

He didn't need to give it a second thought, Sora knew why he was there with Riku. He liked him. Their brief meeting a week ago had left him transfixed by the silver haired man. Was Sora wrong? Could he for the first time, made a mistake in reading someone? Was it because of the feelings building in his chest? The thoughts that were flying through his mind? Were they blinding him? There was an array of imaginary neon signs hovering around his head, all flashily pointing to a distinct "YES."

Sora let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

He watched as Riku motioned for Cid and pulled out a few bills from his pocket.

"Thanks a lot, keep the change old man."

"Damn kids…" he grumbled away, but not before winking at the model.

Riku got up from his seat and place a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Join me for a smoke?"

The look Riku was offering told Sora he had accepted his apology. "Sure."

It seemed to have grown colder since he first walked into the café, as Riku's cigarette smoke was mixed in with the visible manifestation of his breath. The two were standing out in the streets, the skies still overcast with dark clouds. They were leaning against the wall of Cid's place, very little in terms of dialogue between the two. Riku had noticed when he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder that his frame was rather slim. There was body mass, but his shape was still smaller than he would have thought. Was he purposely hiding behind his baggy clothes?

"So what's planned now that you're back?" Sora asked after a few minutes.

Riku tossed the end of his cigarette out in front of him. "Not sure yet, have to check with my agent later on. I'll probably stay in the city for a while."

Sora's phone went off, causing him to jump abruptly. He looked over a text on his screen before slipping it back into his pocket.

"I should get going," Sora said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Guess I should too," Riku added.

The spiky haired man looked skyward. "Thanks for meeting up with me, even if it was this late."

"No problem, I had a good time."

"Same here," Sora replied with a smile. "Maybe next time we'll actually have coffee."

It came out of Sora's mouth before he could stop himself. "Well, that is if you-"

Riku turned and bent down to Sora's level, his face but an inch away. "I'd love to."

He pressed his lips against the brunet's and pulled away softly. There was no surprise in Sora's eyes, his own lips still parted. Riku's cold hand found itself snaking its way behind Sora's neck and resting at the base of his head. The smaller of the two men shuddered slightly, falling back into the delicate embrace of Riku's fingers. He leaned in, pressing his body against Sora's and stood there, just looking at him.

"Don't always be so quick to dismiss someone," Riku said almost in a whisper. "I could have walked away, but I didn't."

Riku pressed his forehead against Sora's, his eyes growing wide when a distinct image of Vanitas appeared in his mind. Without thinking, Sora pulled himself from beneath Riku's tall form, leaving the silver haired model confused.

"Sorry, I need to go."

Riku extended a hand forward in an attempt to stop him, but the gap soon became too large. All he could see was the disappearing form of Sora's back into the darkened streets of the artsy district. He backed up into the wall and rested his head against the brick surface, hands clenched inside his jeans pockets.

"God damn it…"

**~00000~**


	5. There Were Streaks of Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-There Were Streaks of Grey-**

"So…he just left you there?"

The three models and friends were standing around Leon's kitchen counter, the dark haired man having finished pouring Riku a second glass of white wine. He raised it to his lips and took a small sip of the tart liquid.

"He took one look at me and just took off."

It was no surprise that Riku was talking about his late night so called date with Sora, the mysterious spiky haired man he had met on the subway more than a week ago. A few days had passed since then and his contact with Leon and Seifer had been minimum as they were both in a neighboring country for some work. This in turn left Riku to stew in his own thoughts. He couldn't come up with an explanation to Sora's actions. Despite the little bit of odd air between them, Riku thought things had been going quite well. Perhaps the kiss was too much? He shook his head at that idea many times. When he kissed Sora, he felt absolutely no pull back on his part.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to get a hold of him since then."

That part was also true. Riku tried calling him a few times followed by one or two texts, but Sora was not replying. Not wanting to seem like he was obsessed, Riku decided to leave things as they were. If Sora wanted to talk to him again, then it would be left at his own time. Still, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't eating at him.

Seifer propped his elbows on the kitchen counter, lips partly pouted. "Sounds like a weirdo to me Riku. Maybe it was for the best."

Riku shot the blonde man a roll of his eyes. "Thanks Seifer, your support is monumental."

"I'm just telling you what I think," Seifer said running a finger over his wine glass. "From what you told us, he seems like a shady guy."

"I met the guy on a subway train," Riku stated. "How does that make him shady?"

"Not that exactly," Leon intervened, "you know…"

Riku looked at both of them for a few seconds before it dawned on him. He scoffed.

"Because he lives in the south district?"

Seifer and Leon shrugged their shoulders. Riku tossed his hair back.

"Oh come on, both of you? Are you serious?"

"It's the truth Riku, people in the south tend to be involved in risky shit," Seifer replied taking a gulp of his wine.

Riku let out a sigh. As much as he would like to think that Leon and Seifer were different than others in the north, it was only wishful thinking. They grew up in wealthy families, had been modeling for years and overexposed to the plastic world the rich mingled in. It made perfect sense if they held some kind of prejudice towards those of less fortunate status. Even if it was a generalization. Riku wasn't like that. He grew up with a single mother and there were difficult times. Nothing was handed to him as it was for his friends. But, thinking back to what Sora had told him, his life would seem like a breeze compared to what the brunet had gone through.

"Why don't you talk to Roxas?"

Riku's thoughts were immediately cut off. "Why?" he directed at the older blonde.

"You said Roxas had Sora's number. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Riku would rather jump off his balcony. However, Seifer was right. Right now the only person that would know anything more about Sora would be the obnoxious model. He muddled over the idea for a while, the contents of his wine glass diminishing.

"I can't deal with him, maybe I should just do it drunk."

Leon chuckled. "Bad idea. Remember, Roxas wants in your pants."

"It'd be like saying "Here, take advantage of me." Seifer added with a laugh.

The silver haired man glared at them both. "So glad I have you two on my side."

Seifer raised his glass to him. "Anytime."

"Alright, I'm gonna take off," Riku said pulling on the fabric of his hooded shirt. "I've been dodging my agent and she's getting pissy."

"Uh huh," Leon said with a smirk, "Your agent, right. You just don't want to admit you're going to talk to Roxas."

Riku was already at the front door. "Fuck you guys, I'm gone."

And the door closed after him. Leon and Seifer were left around the counter, shaking their their heads.

"We need to hook Riku up," Seifer said throwing his hands in the air. "I've been saying it for a while now."

"Who are you going to call?" Leon asked with a bite of sarcasm. "All you know are other models."

"Well that's kinda what we like."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" the blonde interjected rather defiantly.

The darker haired man inched closer to his boyfriend, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"You aren't exactly the smartest guy baby."

Seifer nuzzled Leon's neck. "Don't need to be, I managed to get you didn't I?"

Leon let out a stifled sigh as he felt the stubbly chin against his skin. "Someone needs to shave."

"Whatever…"

Seifer reached up to capture Leon's lips with his, cutting him off before he could rant about anything more.

"Don't…you have to…meet up with Namine and your parents?" Leon managed through gaps in their kisses.

The blonde pulled away reluctantly, a sour look on his face. "Ugh, you had to remind me."

"And while you're at it, tell her I want my shirts back."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "I told you that's what you get for parading around my place naked."

"It was cute at first, Seifer," Leon said backing up against the counter. "But her crush is really starting to annoy the fuck out of me."

"Then tell her yourself."

"She's your sister. She'll listen to you."

Seifer tossed his head back. "Oh yeah, she listens to me all the time."

"I'm serious Seifer."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her." a defeated Seifer said. "I'll deal with it."

Since taking in Namine, their parents held a dinner every month for them all to sit down and talk things over. More often than not, it would end in a series of screaming matches. They quickly learned that a restaurant environment was not the place for such things and moved their night out to their home instead. At least while at their parents if Namine threw a tantrum, there would be no chance of them getting kicked out by the restaurant manager. God that was embarrassing. Leon made the mistake of coming along once. That was the last time he ever made another dinner date with Seifer and his family.

"Get going, you'll be late."

Leon planted a kiss on Seifer's forehead and slapped his rear end as he got up, earning him a wink from his boyfriend.

"Make sure another bottle of wine is chilled," Seifer said. "After tonight's dinner, I'll need it."

**-XXXXX-**

Riku had been waiting for well over half an hour after the allotted meeting time he made with Roxas. Just dialing his number was nauseating, but he stuck through it and made plans with the younger model to meet at a small bar close to his condo building. If things went the wrong way at least he wouldn't be far from home and he could make a hasty retreat. The bartender was just replacing his empty glass with a new diet coke when the familiar sight of spiky blonde hair made its appearance. Roxas drew up a chair and sat himself across from him, a similar situation to the time at the airport. Riku simply stared at him, wondering if he should start out by chewing him off for being late.

"I know, I know, I'm a bit late."

"_A bit?" _Riku thought to himself as he pulled the straw into his mouth.

"My agent called me as I was leaving, couldn't get rid of him," Roxas replied when Riku remained silent. "So…what am I doing here?"

It would be better to keep things short. Riku set his hands on the table and took in a breath.

"I wanted to ask you about someone."

Roxas arched his brow. "Oh?" Followed by a sly smile. "Why Riku, you don't mean-"

"No, Roxas," the silver haired model interrupted. "I don't want the name of your drug dealer."

The smile disappeared quickly. "Okay…then who?"

Riku scratched at an imaginary itch on his neck. "What can you tell me about Sora?"

Roxas blinked a few times. "Sora?"

The older model nodded slowly. Roxas had his arms crossed, sizing him up and making Riku uncomfortable in the process.

"He's a friend of mine. I've known him for a few years."

Okay, that much could have been expected. Roxas was seriously studying Riku's face and wondering where the hell that question had come out of. He motioned for the bartender and ordered a drink, a fruity concoction of some sort being delivered to their table in a matter of seconds.

"Why do you want to know about Sora?"

Riku tried to appear nonchalant. "We met recently and had coffee the other night."

"You went out with him?"

"Sort of," Riku replied feeling the rising tone in Roxas' voice. "We talked for a while and I haven't been able to get a hold of him since then."

Half of the blonde's drink was gone within the span of two minutes. "How did you guys meet?"

"We met on the subway."

"Just randomly?" Roxas blurted out.

If Riku didn't know any better, Roxas was becoming agitated. "Yeah, it was no big deal."

At least to Riku it didn't seem that way. He was right in deducing that Roxas was becoming frustrated with their conversation. And rightfully so, the silver haired model thought. He was asking Roxas, the guy who had a major thing for him, about another guy. If some sort of jealousy didn't rear its ugly head then something was very wrong.

"Huh," Roxas said chewing on his straw. "Interesting."

"What is?"

The blonde shook his head. "I came here thinking you actually wanted to spend some time with me."

And the jealousy reared its ugly head.

"You're the only person I could ask."

Roxas glared at the older model. "Do you like him?"

It was so direct Riku didn't have time to think. "Yeah, I do."

The younger model was so red it was the same shade as the fruity drink collecting condensation on the table. He made to stand up, but quickly settled himself back down. He was tapping his fingers against his glass.

"Well, okay. You want to know about Sora?"

Riku wasn't so sure anymore, but nodded, giving Roxas the cue to continue.

"Alright, Riku. Take a stab at it, guess who's my drug dealer?"

**-XXXXX-**

Sora was laying in bed, his shirt tossed to the side and windows wide open. It was an unusually warm night following a series of typical rainy days, one that left Sora wishing for air conditioning. The apartment was empty aside from himself as Vanitas was off in the western part of the city, the industrial district where all the large manufacturing companies were.

Sora had tried talking to his brother, but Vanitas wouldn't have it. The older twin would simply shut himself up in their room or leave entirely. At most, Sora had managed a small smile from him. He didn't care that it was forced and hiding something. Any kind of gesture towards Sora was enough to let him know that Vanitas was okay. Whatever had caused Vanitas to break their rule regarding drugs wasn't worth it. He wouldn't pry anymore.

He had wandered into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps outside his apartment door. The muffled voices told Sora that there was more than one person standing out there and thus giving him a bad feeling. He quickly turned the faucet off and listened carefully, anticipating a knock on the door. When it came, he stepped back. Sora ran back into his room and picked up the discarded shirt on the floor before throwing it on and walking back into the living room. A second knock followed. The spiky haired brunet cautiously took a hold of the doorknob and turned it.

The man standing in front of him was a good half foot taller than he was, his hair peppered with streaks of gray and his chin dark with stubble. He wore a deep red suit and matching tie, albeit loosely around his neck. A thick, daunting scar lay vertically over his right eye keeping it permanently shut, hiding behind a pair of shiny metal sunglasses. The man offered Sora a grin before sending the two men at his sides, dressed in black, away with a nod. The brunet never let go of the doorknob and stood with the door covering half his body.

"Evening Sora."

The voice was gruff and raspy and felt like sandpaper was taken to Sora's eardrums. He placed a foot backwards.

"May I come in?"

Sora stood his ground. "Who are you?"

The tone rather than the question itself seemed to surprise the middle aged man. "Ah, of course. Introductions come first."

"Cut the shit, you knew my name. Who are you?"

Again, that tone. Not bothering for an invitation, the man simply walked past Sora and plopped himself down on his couch. He placed his arms behind his head and gave the brunet another of his grins. Sora was not amused.

"I'm surprised, doesn't your brother tell you anything?"

Sora's eyes narrowed at him. "No, I guess not."

He sighed and clutched his forehead in fake agony. "Oh! What has brotherhood come to these days?"

"I'm not going to ask you again." Sora replied, hands balling into fists. "Either you tell me who you are or get the hell out."

There was a click of the man's tongue. "Sheesh, no sense of humor. Alright, alright."

He stood back up and purposely stood as tall as he could make himself, if that were possible.

"I'm _Auron_, I have some business with Vanitas."

The name didn't ring a bell. Vanitas had never made mention of him. But he obviously knew them by name and that was alarming. Sora stood where he was.

"He's not here."

"So where can I find him?"

"I don't know," Sora half lied. "He went out hours ago."

"Ah, that's not good," the man said pacing up and down the short distance between the kitchen and the living room. "Not good at all."

"Why do you need to see Vanitas?" Sora asked watching him.

Auron leaned up against the archway leading into the kitchen and looked towards the ceiling.

"Vanitas owes me quite a bit of money."

Sora felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "He borrowed money?"

Auron lifted a piece of paper from his pocket and held it to his side. Sora reached for it and unfolded it, his eyes growing in size at the equally growing number in front of him.

"No way."

"Oh, but it's true," Auron said in his gruff voice. "Vanitas borrowed a hefty amount and hasn't been making his payments."

"But," Sora began, "What did he borrow that much money for?"

Auron brought a cigarette out from his pocket. "You have a light?"

"No," Sora adamantly answered. "What was that money for?"

The middle aged man took a moment to pull a lighter out. "I don't give a shit what it was for. All I care about is getting paid back." he said blowing out a stream of smoke. "And it's not happening."

This was insane. They dealt with their suppliers and paid them back, granted not always on time, but always enough to keep them from ever getting hostile. Borrowing to pay back their suppliers was not a legitimate reason. There had to be something else that Vanitas was obviously hiding from Sora.

"_I don't give a fuck that you were running late, when I tell you to be here you better fucking be here!"_

Everything suddenly made sense as he recalled Vanitas' words from before the party several nights earlier. Why Vanitas was so out of character, why he had turned to using drugs, it was all clear. Vanitas was afraid. He wasn't angry with Sora for being late, he was afraid that Auron had gotten to him. The drugs were just a catalyst that twisted his fear into anger. The days that followed, the quiet looming moments where he could not get a word out of his brother, Vanitas did not want Sora finding out about Auron. Sora would let out a sigh of relief if it weren't for the six foot something man in his kitchen walkway.

"So unless you tell me where Vanitas is, I'm going to stay right where I am."

The brunet ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I told you, I don't know where he went."

"I don't think you get it," Auron said stamping out his cigarette on the archway. "I want what I'm owed."

Auron was staring him down, even with only one good eye he was capable of sending a paralyzing glare. Sora had to think of something. The man had an odd sense of sarcasm and playful nature, but Sora wasn't stupid. Auron was dangerous.

"If I pay you what Vanitas missed, will you leave him alone?"

Auron scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I doubt you can come up with that, but for the hell of it, sure, why not?"

"Can I bring it to you?"

The aging man pondered the question, causing the tension to grow. "Have it ready by _Cinna's_ Bar near the subway at noon tomorrow. I'll have one of my men pick it up."

That much needed sigh of relief escaped Sora's lips. "I promise, I'll get it for you."

Auron pulled himself away from the wall and walked the short distance to Sora. He was towering above him, his shadow engulfing Sora's thin frame. Blue eyes looked upwards, catching the glint in Auron's gaze. The man placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, the weight forcing him to buckle beneath those large fingers.

"Although…" Auron whispered. "I can think of another way for you to pay it back."

Sora pulled away from the strong grip, his face suddenly flushed and lips trembling. "I'll get you your money."

With a small bow of his head, Auron made his way towards the door. "If you change your mind…"

He threw another piece of paper on the floor and closed the door behind him, leaving Sora alone once more. He stood there, unsure of what to do next. His back met the wall surface and he slid down, hands holding onto his shoulders. The mixture of emotions currently rushing through him were overwhelming. He forced the beginning of tears away as he got up. Sora wouldn't cry. He picked up the second paper Auron had thrown on the ground, a cell phone number staring back. Sora didn't hesitate in ripping it up. The brunet made his way back into the bedroom and grabbed the phone next to his pillow. Sora knew what he was doing, but he had no other choice. There was no possible way for him to get that amount of money without help. He bit down on his lip as he looked at the column of names on his phone.

"What do I say?" he said to himself.

His thumb hit the call button and placed the phone to his ear. One ring, two rings, Sora was hoping he wouldn't pick up. Then there was a click.

"Hey…"

**-XXXXX-**

Riku's body wasn't simply for show, those strong muscles meant something. And if they meant holding Roxas by the shirt collar against the alley wall of the bar they were currently at, then so be it.

"You just can't deal with it, can you?" He spat out, his face dangerously close to the blonde's.

Roxas' toned body wasn't for show either, but he was finding himself not struggling against Riku's aggressive touch. In fact, a conniving smile was forming itself on his lips as he lay pressed against the bar wall. Riku had his hands on him, and that was all that seemed to matter to Roxas.

"Deal with what?"

"Don't fucking play around," Riku retaliated. "You can't deal with me not liking you. So you have to come up with lies because you're jealous."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!"

Riku released his grip on Roxas' shirt and the blonde tumbled slightly down. He gathered himself up, arms crossed and bright blue eyes set on Riku.

"You called me, you're the one that wanted to know," Roxas replied. "I'm not the bad guy here."

Riku had his back to Roxas, the younger model still holding onto that smile of his.

"And since I'm feeling generous, here's a bit more."

The silver haired man didn't respond.

"Sora has been dealing to me for two years now, and that brother of his, Vanitas? He does it too."

"Stop it."

"They're a bunch of southern losers that can't do any better."

"Stop it."

"Do you think he would actually care about you?"

"God damn it Roxas, I told you to shut up!"

"He's nothing but a petty drug dealer looking for the next person to deal to."

It was like being in the gym. The sweat dribbling down his face, his legs shoulder width apart, and his fists making contact with the punching bag. The only difference this time around was that Riku wasn't in a gym and there was no punching bag. Instead, Riku settled for Roxas' face.

The blonde had a hand cupped to nose, a river of blood coursing down his chin. His face was numb, but eyes were stinging with unshed tears. He was shooting daggers at the older model, those sea foam green eyes glaring back at him in mere slits.

"You have no room to talk, Roxas."

The younger man continued cradling his nose, the blood still flowing.

"You're an arrogant, selfish, drugged up spoiled brat," He said wiping his fist on the inside of his shirt.

Riku didn't want to believe it. For once, Roxas was telling the truth and he wanted to deny it. In his mind, Sora couldn't be that person. His personality, the feelings he exuded were kind and warm. He didn't belong in that shady world. The conversation he was having with Seifer and Leon earlier that night was resonating deeply in his head. Was he simply being naïve? Were his best friends right?

"You'll regret this Riku," Roxas managed through his obvious injury. "You better pray I don't talk to the agency about this."

"Don't threaten me," Riku replied, "I can play this game too."

Roxas scoffed at the older man before retreating into the shadows down the alley way. Riku was left behind in a state of confusion. He could feel the blood in his temples, his heart pounding with adrenaline. There was some satisfaction in punching Roxas, but it left him feeling empty. Hitting him did not change the fact that he had learned a part of Sora he never would have expected. The only regret was that he had to hear it from someone other than Sora himself. And that was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. His phone ringing broke his train of thought. Sora's name was flashing before his eyes.

"Hey," Riku said placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey…" Sora responded.

"Can we talk?"

**~00000~**


	6. There Were Vicious Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 6-**

**-There Were Vicious Lies-**

He walked into his condo, the door slamming and shaking the very walls. The blood flowing from his nose had managed to stop, his clothes a clear indication of just how badly he had been bleeding. Roxas stepped into one of several bathrooms in his home and immediately turned on the shower, the marbled room filling with steam and fogging up the mirrors. He ran a palm against the surface to reveal his face, stained red and his top lip slightly swollen. The model spent a few minutes glancing at himself, knowing very well that in just a few hours dark hues of purple and blue would blemish his perfect face. His agent would blow his gasket if he could see him now. But the last thing on his mind was his bookings for the following week, as they would more than likely be canceled after this little incident. No photographer or designer wants to deal with a broken canvas. Angry was an understatement, Roxas was absolutely livid.

"Fuck you Riku."

They weren't feelings of longing and pining for the silver haired man, no, not any longer. He had been ridiculed, rejected on so many occasions by him it was embarrassing. Roxas was thinking on a completely different level, what he was tasting was a sense of making Riku's life unbearable. Seeing his reflection smirk back at him, Roxas finished stripping out of his clothes and walked into the shower.

**-XXXXX-**

Seifer lifted the wine glass up to his lips as he eyed the small group consisting of his parents and Namine. It didn't take but a single glance at her dilated pupils to know that she was off on some happy foreign fantasy land. There was little talk between anyone, their mother playing around with the contents of her purse in an attempt to make herself seem busy. Seifer's father was busily working on his dinner, grunting at whatever question the blonde model offered. To anyone looking in, it would seem as the most dysfunctional family they had laid eyes on, but to Seifer it was a scene that repeated itself to the point of appearing normal.

"So as you're aware Seifer, we'll be taking a vaction and we are wondering if you'd be able to take a few days off from your work to come along," his mother added in putting her purse down at long last.

He set the wine glass back down, feeling the warm fuzzy feeling in his cheeks. "I don't know mom, it's a really busy season."

"Oh dear, you can make due with a few days off."

"As much as I'd like it mother," he said through an exasperated sigh, "I'm already booked for the next couple months and my agent would kill me if I tried to get out of it."

"Seifer," came his father, "Please humor your mother. We'd like to try having a real family vacation. We don't see you or Namine as often as we'd like."

"Maybe if someone didn't kick me out," the younger blonde interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

Their mother was quick to reply. "Don't even start Namine, you made the decision to leave."

"Like I really had a choice!"

Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing very well an argument was well on its way.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! We gave you plenty of time to get your things in order!"

Namine slammed her hands on the table, the silverware jingling. "I'm not taking a tone! I'm telling it as it is mother! You always favored Seifer and let him do as he likes."

"Whoa, whoa!" Seifer interrupted. "What the hell do I have to do with this fucking conversation?"

"Seifer!"

The blonde model let out a disgruntled sigh. Did one forget to mention that his family was rather conservative and religious? Well, now one was aware. His mother shook a finger at him for having used foul language.

"Mom, I'm 22 years old, I'm not a child. Don't dictate what I can and can't say."

The table was quiet for a moment, their father still busily working away at the steak in front of him.

"We're well aware you're an adult, Seifer."

"Then I'd appreciate it if I wasn't thrown into this little dispute," he said glaring at his younger sister, her hand profusely rubbing at her nose. His parents may be rich and held quite the bit of political power, but that didn't stop them from being incredibly dense. How they could not see that Namine was high off her ass was beyond him.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So," their mother began once more, "How much would you be losing if you took of a week in December?" she directed at her son.

The model shrugged. "A lot, I don't know, you'd have to ask my agent."

"I'll cover it," she replied picking up her own glass of wine. "We'll pay for the trip and the work you would lose out on for taking the time off."

Seifer made to argue, but when his father pointed his steak knife at him, he quickly shut his mouth and crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes. He hated that he could still let his family do this to him. "Fine."

"And what about me?" Namine blurted out, "I've got plans with my friends!"

"You will reschedule," their father looked at the petite blonde and furrowed his brows, "And that's final."

Her lip quivered, yet she didn't dare talk back. "Alright."

"Where are you planning on going?" Seifer asked, already regretting this trip.

Their parents exchanged glances before his father cleared his throat. "_Deling City_."

Seifer felt his hands curling up into fists. He knew where this tangent was going and he wasn't going to have it. "Fuck that."

"Seifer!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in the president's daughter?" he said getting up from his chair.

Namine was laughing inwardly. "Oh come on Seifer, it would make mom and dad happy."

"Since when do you care about what makes them happy?" he directed at her with a scoff. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, I'm _gay_. I have a _boyfriend_."

The look on his mother's face was enough to curdle milk. "Disgusting and unsightly."

"Why do I even bother?" he said slamming his napkin on the table. "I love Leon. And no matter how much you try setting me up, it's not going to work."

Without a second look Seifer walked away from the table, grabbing his bag from the maid at the front door and stormed out.

Deling City. Home to one of his father's closest friends. The president of the country, and father to a woman named _Rinoa_ whom he had known since childhood. Seifer's family held great political power in The World That Never Was, yet the blonde's confidence and openness as a gay man had brought a dark cloud over his father's politics. It was a constant basis of turmoil between him and his parents. But he would damned if he would ever go along. Even before he had met Leon things had been this way. His parents were on a ruthless quest to set him up with Rinoa, as if she somehow had the power to change him. It was a completely delusional and unfair idea.

"Hey, Seifer."

He stopped his stride and turned to face his sister. "Just, don't." he said holding up a hand. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit right now."

The short blonde woman played with the ends of her hair. "Look, I know mom and dad give you a hard time about Leon, but don't take it so seriously."

"Were you listening to anything that was just said in there?" he blurted out.

"I know, I know," Namine responded with a sigh. "They're old fashioned and only think of themselves and their image."

'You don't have to point out the obvious."

"Yeah, well," she began, "even if you don't believe me I am on your side."

Seifer leaned up against a nearby wall. "Then what the hell was that back there? If that's you being on my side, then I would rather have you shut your god damn mouth."

Namine licked her lips. "Let's just go on this trip with them and hopefully it'll give you an opportunity to talk to them. It's been years, they should know that no matter what they try, you won't change."

"I have a life here Namine, I can't just up and go. Plus, what difference does it make if I talk to them there when we can't even get through dinner here without someone arguing?"

"Then bring Leon along, having him their will make your argument and point even more clear to them," she replied placing a hand to her chin. "I'm sure mom will cover whatever work he would have lost."

Seifer clicked his tongue in thought, remembering his boyfriend's words in regards to Namine. But considering the direction this dinner event with his family had gone, he wasn't about to bring up Leon's complaints with his sister. Leon would get over it.

"I'll mention it to him, but he won't do it. He's aware of what mom and dad think and the minute I mention Deiling City to him he'll shut me off."

"If it's the money, Seifer-"

"It's not just the money Namine," he said with a grunt. "It's the fact that they feel like they can do whatever they want, whenever they want."

The young woman began tapping her heel against the floor, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"How do you think I feel? You're not the one that they threw out without a second thought."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a say in it. They're right about you having enough time getting your shit in order. You never took anything seriously, what else would you expect from them?"

"Oh my god," she said throwing her hands in the air. "You too? Can't I rely on my only brother?"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time Namine?" Seifer replied. This was as good a time as any to get things off his chest. It was a conversation that was long overdue.

"I've been the one covering for you since they threw you out. I've been the one letting you stay at my place, I've been the one giving you money. Don't throw that bullshit around with me."

She scratched at her face, the recoiling effects of her favorite drug still coursing through her system.

"Look…I'm sorry Seifer. I really am," she said running a hand through her hair. "You're all I have. Please don't throw me out too."

That little voice in the back of his mind was screaming out to him, telling him not to believe a sugar coated word coming out of Namine's mouth. But without him realizing it, he was completely wrapped around her finger. She was his little sister, and despite her lazy and destructive habits, Seifer couldn't help but love her. He rubbed at the corners of his eyes and lifted his head to her.

"I'm not going to do that, don't worry. Just…" he paused, "make an effort to do something better with yourself Namine."

The young woman took a step forward and laced her arms around the much taller man, her body lingering on the tips of her toes. She placed her cheek to his, feeling the warmth against her skin and letting out a sigh.

"I promise I'll try, I will Seifer."

The older blonde heaved out a breath and wrapped his arms briefly around his sister. "I'll hold you up to that."

It was unfortunate that Seifer could not see the grin on his sister's face. Anything he said to her went in through one ear and out the other.

**-XXXXX-**

Sora tugged on the collar of his shirt as he sat in a dimly lit corner of the club, the eyes of other partygoers glancing in his direction every so often. Through a set of large windows he could see into the main dance floor of the club, writhing bodies dancing to a pulsating beat he could feel resonating beneath his feet. The brunet leaned back in his seat, blue gaze set on the door.

"_Can we talk?"_

_Riku's words sounded strained, as if he was trying not to raise his voice. Sora sucked in a breath._

"_Yeah, of course…"_

"_Alright, um…can you meet me up at Adel's?"_

"_The club on main? _

"_Yeah, in an hour. Sound okay?"_

"_I'll be there."_

Sora's foot was tapping on its own, a clear sign of his nervousness. He was well aware that he had been missing Riku's calls, seeing his name flashing on his phone and not picking up. Did Riku want to call him out on the night he abruptly left? Sora would not be surprised if that was what it was. The silver haired man had every right in the world to let him know just what he thought. But…Sora was also after something else. He had to help his brother. And he would do anything he could for him. Even if it meant taking advantage of the very person who was currently plaguing his every waking moment. Sora's insides were wrenching apart.

He didn't realize how long he had been staring blankly at Riku, having come through the door and standing in front of him for well over a minute or so. Sora immediately fumbled over himself in an effort to stand up, only to have Riku hold out a hand. The brunet looked at the outstretched hand, the lines in his palm and those white delicate fingers. He took hold of the help being offered to him and stood up, his chest lightly touching against Riku's. Sora didn't dare look at him directly.

"Hey."

"Hey," Riku replied holding onto Sora's hand, the younger man's touch warm. "Please look at me."

Sora reluctantly turned his head and met Riku's strong and sharp features. The silver haired model parted his lips just slightly, the aroma of alcohol strong on his breath. The wrenching Sora felt only seemed to worsen.

"I really needed to talk to you," Riku said, sea green eyes slit in a fuzzy stupor.

His words weren't slurred, but Sora could tell Riku was already in a very comfortable place.

"That's why I'm here."

"You've been avoiding me," the model said tightening his grip on Sora's hand.

"I…I know…" Sora let out, feeling the pressure on his skin. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on, dance with me for a little while."

"Didn't you want to talk?"

Riku brought his other hand up Sora's back, jarring the brunet and only forcing him closer to the model. They were but inches away, Riku's breath mixing with Sora's. The spiky haired man wasn't liking this situation. Riku seemed different somehow. He was exuding a feeling that wasn't boding well with him. Yet at the same time, Riku wasn't in the best state of mind, perhaps it would make it easier to coax what he wanted out of him.

"_Fuck, I really hate myself right now."_

"Alright, let's dance."

Riku quickly walked out onto the dance floor with Sora in tow. He whirled around and placed both hands at Sora's waist, his fingers grazing a bit of Sora's exposed skin. Riku's touch forced a sigh out of him.

"_No, this isn't right."_

The silver haired man began swaying to the beat, his hair cascading over his face as he leaned in closer to Sora.

"I learned something really interesting today," Riku said leaning into Sora's ear.

Sora matched Riku's movements, the hands at his waist still latched on. "What would that be?"

There wasn't an immediate reply. Riku placed a finger underneath Sora's shirt. "I learned something about a friend of mine."

The song changed to something with heavy bass, the crowds around them yelling their approval to the man behind the turn table and headphones.

"Really? A model friend?"

Riku bit at his lips. "More like who my model friend knows."

The conversation wasn't going anywhere. Sora began picking up on the way Riku was wording things. There was a sense of sarcasm in his voice. Sora pulled back a bit, his hands resting on Riku's shoulders.

"Let's go back to the sitting area, you aren't making any sense."

Riku didn't budge. "No."

The brunet arched an eyebrow. "Riku, I'm sorry I left like that the other night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It isn't about that Sora."

"Then what?"

"You haven't been honest with me."

There was more cheering by the crowds.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Riku laced his fingers with Sora's and began walking away from the dance floor, the brunet following reluctantly. They walked towards the exit and came out into the cool night air. There was a line as far as they could see along the sidewalk, the scowls of those being turned away finding themselves on the pair. Riku brought him around the corner and into the alley, the lamp posts surrounding them in a yellow hue. The brunet found himself up against the alley wall, his eyes set on Riku's.

"Please tell me it's a lie."

Riku placed a hand on the wall, the other still laced with Sora's and being brought up next to Sora's head. The brunet shook his head slightly.

"About what?"

"What Roxas told me about you."

If there were gods up there, he wished they could take him from the very spot he stood on. Sora's mouth was deathly dry. Riku's eyes seemed to quiver.

"So it's true."

"What did he tell you?"

"What do you think Roxas told me?" Riku asked letting go of his grip on Sora and letting his arms hang. "Why did I have to find out from him?"

"Look Riku, whatever he told you-"

"I should have heard it from you-"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Sora shot back. "Do you think I wanted you to know about that part of my life?"

"Is that why you left that night? Because you were afraid of me learning about what you do?"

"No!" Sora spat out. "That doesn't have anything to do with it at all."

"Don't you trust me?"

Riku's words stopped Sora's train of thought. They looked at one another for a few moments. Sora looked away.

"We've known each other, what, a few weeks? Do you honestly think I would have told you that I'm a drug dealer just like that?"

Riku brought out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, the billowing of smoke leaving his lips.

"Why couldn't you have told me yourself?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"So, had we continued seeing each other, you don't think I would have started to ask questions. What would you have done?"

If Sora didn't know any better, Riku appeared to be more upset about Sora not telling him that he was a drug dealer than actually being one. This was something he wasn't expecting. The moment he heard Roxas' name being mentioned, he thought the worst would happen. Riku would look at him in disgust, turn his back to him and walk away. But it didn't seem to be the case.

"Roxas and I don't have a great working relationship," Riku began. "Ever since he was signed to my agency he's been after me and no matter what I say to him, he can't get it through his head that I'm not interested. So when I asked him about you, I thought he was lying to piss me off."

Sora crossed his arms. "Why did you go asking Roxas about me?"

Riku blew out a stream of smoke. "That's how I got your number when I called from Esthar. I looked at his contacts and saw your name. And when you wouldn't take my calls I went looking for a reason why."

"So you went to Roxas."

Riku nodded. "I don't agree with what you do Sora, it's your life. But to hear it from Roxas, that made me lose it."

Sora was dead on about his hunch. "You can't blame me for not telling you. It's not something I can talk about without being afraid of the consequences."

"Again, can't you trust me?"

The brunet didn't know what to say to this. Riku took another cigarette from his pack, this time offering one to Sora, but he declined it with a wave of his hand. He didn't want to answer Riku's question.

"So what now?" Sora asked shrugging his shoulders. "Do you hate me?"

A small smile managed to spread its way across Riku's face. "I can't hate you Sora."

"But you hate what I do."

"Yeah, I do…but I don't hate you."

They stood there, a lit cigarette dangling from Riku's lips and Sora still pressed to the alley wall. The younger man dug a finger into his pocket.

Sora stood up straight and closed the gap between them. He took the cigarette from Riku's lips and placed it between his. Sora sucked in a waft of smoke and tossed the cigarette aside. He stood on the tips of his toes, blowing the grey cloud through Riku's parted lips. The scents of tobacco and alcohol were heavy. Riku leaned in and kissed the shorter man, his tongue flicking against Sora's. The brunet wrapped his arms around Riku, his fingers playing with the silver strands of hair.

They parted, gasping in the cool night air. Sora was breathing heavily against the strong frame of the model before him. He brought his mouth up to Riku's ear, his voice but a whisper.

"Can we go back to your place?"

**-XXXXX-**

Auron was whistling to himself as he walked out of Sora's building, his tune muffled by the siren of a passing police car. He made his way around the corner of the street, the two men in black he sent away earlier waiting patiently by his car. One immediately opened the driver's door and motioned for Auron to get inside. The middle aged man sat himself down and his body guard closed the door with a soft thud. He turned the key in the ignition and nodded at the two men.

"Head back to the condo, we're done here."

Putting the car into drive, Auron sped away from the sidewalk. He drove for a minute or two, his eyes glancing at the rearview mirror every so often over the rim of his sunglasses. Auron chuckled loudly in his raspy gruff voice.

"You can sit back up, it's not like he could have seen you."

A figure was laying down in the backseat, the leather rustling as he sat up.

"How'd he react?"

Auron scoffed. "He talked big, but you could easily tell he was playing a front."

"You better not have threatened him."

Auron narrowed his eyes. "Look kid, I owed you one. Don't push me."

"I'm not."

"Then you better adjust that tone of yours. I took it from your brother, I'm not about to take it from you too."

Auron turned down a darkened street. "I told him to come by Cinna's around noon tomorrow. He seemed confident he could get it. Sora must be pretty close to someone if he's going to ask for that amount of money."

The eternal moonlight of The World That Never Was snaked its way through the rearview window, enveloping everything in its glow. Auron glanced back once more.

"You're a nasty guy, Vanitas, having me tell such vicious lies. What are you trying to accomplish?"

Golden eyes looked upwards at the heart shaped moon. He completely ignored whatever it was Auron had said and simply watched the passing darkened clouds.

"Sora is mine, I won't lose him to someone else."

**~00000~**


	7. There Were Shiny Metal Tags

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 7-**

**-There Were Shiny Metal Tags-**

Riku knew what was happening, yet it wasn't registering in his mind. Looking at Sora without his shirt basking in the blue glow of the moonlight had him frozen where he stood. His eyes were visibly going from one line on Sora's body to the other. From the monstrosity of a tattoo eating up the entirety of Sora's chest, to the curving of the young man's back, his thin waist and protruding hipbones. The silver haired model had seen the most gorgeous, pristine bodies in the world, his own amongst them without trying to sound like a complete prick. But this was different. There wasn't anything overworked, no bulky muscles, just a thin delicate body.

Riku slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, the fabric falling with a slight thump. He watched as Sora dragged a finger up his stomach, his neck, and finally resting it on his parted bottom lip. His blue eyes were hidden in shadow, the slightest traces of a flicker catching Riku's attention and beckoning him forward. Riku could only follow.

Sora was kneeling on the bed, Riku standing in front of him and his hair falling around him. The younger man slowly brought his arms up, his hands trailing Riku's sides and forcing a breath out of him. Sora was amazed at the flawless white skin, the pulsing muscle lines. Magazine covers and photos were altered, airbrushed to the point that anybody could easily look like a statue chiseled out of marble. Riku did not need anything of the sort. Running his hands across his chest, the crease in his back, there was absolutely nothing fake about Riku.

"_He's beautiful."_

The brunet was startled when those strong white fingers took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back, the two bodies falling against the bed sheets. Sora winced as his bare skin met with Riku's, the heat radiating off the taller man already causing a bead of sweat to caress his brow. They were facing one another, their lips agape. Sora lifted his head to capture Riku in a kiss, one that the model was more than happy to accept. The brunet wrapped both arms around Riku's neck and pulled himself up, their kiss becoming increasingly strong. Sora found a gasp escaping him.

"Take them off…"

Riku's words were so soft, yet there was an undeniable demanding tone behind it. Sora could not take his eyes off Riku's, those pools of sea green staring back. With a few quick movements, Sora disposed of his jeans, Riku not far behind. The older man was hovering above Sora, his hair cascading around the two and shutting out the blue moon light. The brunet placed a hand on Riku's broad chest, his heart beating so fast and hard. Slowly, Riku brought his body down on top of him. Sora threw his head back against the sheets, a sudden stirring in his groin. Riku could feel it, the sudden pressing against his own arousal through the thin layer of fabric separating them both. That too, had to be done away with.

Taking Sora by the hand, Riku brought them up to their feet. Blue eyes watched as a finger traveled down that white chest, stomach, and finding the elastic band around its waist. The brunet caressed his tattooed chest and made the same journey as Riku, his fingers lacing themselves behind the elastic at his own waist. They lingered there for a moment, the air hot and still, waiting for the other to make that last move. As if on cue, they both stepped out of their underwear and fell back on the bed, Riku toppling over Sora and rolling until the younger man was straddling him. It was here, the breath caught in his throat, the feeling of those strong hands holding onto him, that a realization crept into his mind. A cool breeze tore through the open windows, caressing their heated bodies.

This was Sora's first time with another man besides Vanitas.

_**-**_**XXXXX-**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Leon turned his back to Seifer, having heard from his boyfriend about the latest plans for December. The blonde cupped his hands together, almost prayer like hoping that Leon wouldn't have reacted the way he did. It was a waste of time however, as Seifer knew this was exactly what he would have gotten from the model.

"Please, Leon, just one week."

"Forget it!"

"Do you think I want to do this?"

Leon placed a hand on the kitchen counter, his brown locks hiding his angered eyes.

"What difference does it make what I think? You've already agreed to go."

Leon made to leave, but Seifer grabbed him by the wrist and pressed him against the counter.

"Hey, hey…" the blonde said softly. "We don't need to get all riled up about this."

"It's just so ridiculous," Leon began holding onto Seifer's shoulders. "Why can't your parents get it through their heads?"

"I've been telling myself that since long ago, baby."

Leon's hands traveled up from Seifer's shoulders and settled themselves around his face.

"And what am I supposed to do while I'm there?"

"Spend it with me?"

Leon tapped his fingers against Seifer's face gently. "And what about Rinoa? Isn't the whole point of this stupid trip for you to be around her?"

Seifer warmed up to Leon's touch. "Who cares? Once we're in Deling City we can do whatever the hell we want."

The blonde moved in to capture Leon in a kiss. He pressed him further against the counter, his hands leaving Seifer's face and using them to prop himself up.

"I've got a shoot for _Brahne's_ spring collection…" Leon managed through a brief break in their kisses. "I've been booked since June for it…"

"Mom will cover your salary…"

"…Tell that to my…agent."

Words were lost as Seifer picked Leon up, the tall brunet snaking his legs around the blonde's waist with no hesitation. Seifer walked the short distance to Leon's room, his back colliding with the door and throwing it wide open. He barreled backwards into bed, Leon straddling him and his hands already working on removing Seifer's shirt. Two pairs of equally blue eyes stared at one another, Seifer's parted lips mouthing off a silent few words.

"_You're everything to me."_

Leon buried his face in the crook of Seifer's neck, his mouth leaving gentle kisses on his skin. Seifer gripped the sheets by the fistfuls, the tingling sensation of Leon's tongue leaving him short of breath. The brunet model managed to remove his boyfriend's shirt, revealing a chiseled set of abs and broad chest. He bucked his hips, forcing Leon to grip Seifer by the shoulders. The blonde unzipped Leon's pants and slipped a hand in, his fingers delicately touching against a hardening member. Leon threw his head back, his hips thrusting forward against the touch. They were covered in the blue glow of the moon, shining through the open windows and billowing curtains.

**-XXXXX-**

Watching the rising chest of the silver haired model laying next to him left him feeling at odds. Sora was struggling with two sides, one completely at ease simply laying with Riku, his silver hair sprawled over both the pillows on the bed. The other, a darker and guilty side where he knowingly went along for the sake of his twin brother. Vanitas had gotten himself into trouble with money he borrowed, and Sora would do anything to help him out of the situation. It didn't matter why he did it, Sora wasn't going to leave him out to dry, there was no question about it. It was here, in wanting to help Vanitas, that Sora was conflicted. But he was already a drug dealer, stealing couldn't make him even more of an outcast than he already was.

Riku didn't stir as Sora got up from the bed, the thin frame of the brunet naked in the eternal moonlight. Being used to the darkness, Sora found his discarded underwear and pulled them on as he made his way towards the door. The entire time he felt his heart in his mouth, hoping that the slumbering Riku wouldn't wake up. He eyed the tall man and felt the tops of his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Sora was hating himself.

He spent the next few minutes wondering around the condo, an immaculate and expansive space, but with little in the terms of belongings. It would appear that even though Riku was famous and had wealth, he didn't flaunt it even in his own home.

There were black and white photographs lining the halls, the smiling faces of people he could only assume were friends and family of the model. Sora found himself standing in the living room, expansive windows all around him as he picked up a picture frame from a small table. Staring back at him was Riku, no more than two years old, sitting in the lap of a beautiful silver haired woman. An equally silver haired man stood behind them, his hand resting on her shoulder and a genuine smile being offered to the camera. Sora could see light in Riku's chubby face, his mesmerizing sea foam green eyes sparkling with an impeccable radiance. The young man couldn't help but smile at the family portrait knowing without a doubt that it held great importance to Riku. Sora's breath stopped when he heard a rustle. He set the picture back down and took a glance at his surroundings. It wasn't until the distinct feline features of a cat appeared from the dark halls that he let out that collected breath.

"Crap…you scared me little guy."

The cat let out a quiet meow, but one that carried loudly throughout the living room. Sora winced and bent down to pick it up, which the cat had no problem letting him do. Immediately it began to purr against Sora's chest, his tail flicking about in delight. The brunet concluded by the creamy coat and dark face and paws it was a Siamese. With his hands full, Sora sat down in the living room, the cat still purring and settling itself quite comfortably in his lap. The black collar around its neck and shiny metal tags read "Si".

"You sure like attention."

The cat responded with a meow, this time Sora not seeming to mind as much. He sat for a little while running his hands over the Siamese as he looked out the windows across the city. The stars were barely visible, what with the artificial light of the city hiding them from view. Sora couldn't remember the last time he had seen real stars. Having grown up in The World That Never Was, it was always like this. Even in the southern edges of the city, the stars never seemed to break through the light the country gave off.

"I bet in Riku's home country, you can see them easily."

The Siamese looked up at him as he silently spoke the words, still purring. And not just the stars, but sunlight. Oh how he had seen it on T.V. and in movies, but to actually experience it? Sora closed his eyes, imagining what that warmth felt like, how it would be to look up at a sky with white clouds. It felt like it was worlds away, something he could never see for himself. Si appeared to be satisfied with the attention Sora was giving it and let out one long stretch before jumping out of his lap. He watched as Si scampered away with its tail swishing back and forth, disappearing back into the darkened halls of the condo. Sora was alone once again with his thoughts, forcing him to his feet.

"What do you think of the place?"

Out from the same hall Si had run off to, Riku appeared dressed in a pair of loose white sweats. Sora could barely swallow.

"It's nice. Looks like you have pretty simple tastes. Not that it's a bad thing."

Riku walked over and joined Sora in the living room, sitting back down with him and resting an arm over the couch. The older man offered him a smile, one that Sora tried to return.

"You okay?" Riku asked, his other hand finding itself on the back of Sora's neck.

The brunet felt his eyelids shutter as he melt back into the touch. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Was Si bothering you?"

Sora opened his eyes. "Not at all. Didn't know you had a cat."

The model let out a quiet laugh. "Si has a sibling, Am, back in Destiny Islands with mom. She wanted me to bring Si along so I wouldn't be lonely here. I'm sure they miss one another."

The younger man couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Love the names. So creative. Si. Am. Siam."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I was a kid, I didn't know any better."

"I noticed your mom in the pictures," he responded.

"Beautiful, right?"

Sora could see Riku's face light up at the thought of his mother. "Yeah…she is."

A silence followed, one where Riku grew closer to Sora. He was sitting but inches away from Sora, his forehead meeting with the younger man's. Riku felt warm, his touch was comforting and assuring.

"Not going to run away this time?"

Their foreheads were still touching as Sora looked up with his blue eyes, meeting Riku's and a grin spreading on his lips. He knew the model was referring to the night in the eastern part of the city, their supposed coffee date.

"No…not this time."

Riku broke their touch and tilted his head slightly to the side, leaning in and sharing a kiss with Sora.

"What about now?" Riku whispered.

Sora felt his cheeks flush. "No…I'm not running away from you."

The silver haired man backed up against Sora, forcing him against the couch cushion as he hovered over him. Long silver tendrils fell over Sora's tattooed chest, sending tingling sensations to every part of his body. Riku snaked an arm underneath Sora's back and pulled him up slightly.

"Then please tell me what's bothering you."

It was like a punch to the stomach hearing Riku's words. Sora looked away, the act only making the model even more eager to learn as to what was going through Sora's mind.

"Did it hurt when we…"

"No, no, it wasn't that," Sora added. "You didn't hurt me at all."

"You would tell me if I had, right?"

Whatever alcohol Riku had consumed earlier at the bar was gone, he was thinking and talking without any kind of hindrance. There was such a caring tone to his voice, his words were laced with an overwhelming sense of warmth. How Sora wanted to just throw himself into that comforting hearth, be embraced in Riku's arms and pretend everything was perfect. Unfortunately, the reality of it was far from it.

"I'm okay, Riku."

Seeing past the silver haired man, Sora glanced at an illuminated clock sitting on a far off table stand.

"_Shit. What am I going to do? It's already 4 in the morning, I need to leave soon. But…I haven't…"_

"Are you having problems back home?"

"Huh?" Sora uttered without thinking.

Riku pulled Sora away from the cushion and made him to sit in his lap. The brunet stabilized himself by resting his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"After what we've talked about tonight, what we've done," Riku began, "I don't see why you would feel like you need to keeping anything from me."

Those sea green eyes were staring at him again and Sora could feel himself crumbling.

"I…I just can't Riku."

Riku let out a sigh and pressed his forehead to Sora's once more. "Alright…I won't push you if it's making you uncomfortable."

Sora left the little bubble of Riku's embrace and sat back down on the couch, the older model getting up in the process and letting out a stretch.

"I'm going to take a shower. I don't think I'll be able to sleep now so might as well get started with my day."

The brunet nodded, but remained silent. He gave Riku a small smile as the silver haired man turned his back, and walked down one of the halls. After a minute or so, he could faintly hear the sound of shower water. Sora slowly got to his feet and took his time walking back into the bedroom. It wasn't until he was a foot away from the door that a piercing ring shattered the quiet atmosphere. He froze on the spot, the shower still running in the background. A second ring followed. Then a third. Sora didn't know what to do. When he heard the shower stop, he knew Riku had taken notice of the noise.

"God damn it, it's 4 in the morning, if it's that idiot from…" Riku trailed off.

Sora watched as Riku walked out of the bathroom a few doors away, a towel around his waist. It was at this moment that realization twisted Sora's insides.

"No fucking way."

He was too late. As he turned the corner leading into the hallway to the front door, there he was, jet black hair and golden eyes piercing through the dark. Sora couldn't distinguish what kind of emotion was coursing through his body. Riku's eyes were slits, watching the dark haired man very carefully at the door. He had seen a picture of him on Sora's phone, his twin brother Vanitas. Just from the picture itself Riku could feel a coldness, something that didn't sit right with him. But having him there, in front of him, that feeling was only intensified.

"Well, isn't this interesting?"

Both Riku and Sora seemed to clench at the sound of Vanitas' voice. The dark spiky haired man glanced towards Riku and offered a smile.

"Mind if I come in?"

When Riku didn't respond, Vanitas took it upon himself to enter anyways. That is, until a hand found itself on Vanitas' chest, stopping him.

"I didn't say you could." Riku replied.

Vanitas licked his lips, attempting to stare Riku down but the older model was not budging. He sent those golden orbs past Riku's frame and landed on a nearly naked Sora, his hands clenching into fists.

"Sora, I think it's time we go home."

"He's not going anywhere," Riku firmly stated.

Vanitas, with Riku's hand still on his chest, let out a chuckle. "I don't think you heard me correctly," voice aimed at the brunet and completely disregarding Riku, "I think it's time we go home, Sora."

The spiky haired twin was utterly confused. He didn't know which way to look or turn. If anything, he took as step back. Vanitas took notice of the act and smacked Riku's arm away.

"I'm taking him with me."

Once again, Riku's muscled body wasn't for show. With two strong arms, Riku lifted Vanitas by the collar and forced him into the hallway. But unlike Roxas, Vanitas wasn't having it. He wrenched himself from the taller man's grip.

"Get your fucking hands off me."

"Who the hell do you think you are coming to _my_ home at this hour and making demands?" Riku angrily spouted.

Sora quickly intervened, setting himself between the two and looking into Riku's angered face. The silver haired model softened at the expression caressing Sora's features.

"Don't Riku…"

The brunet cast his gaze aside, unable to look at him. "Let me get dressed and we'll go Vanitas."

"But you-"

Riku made to argue, but Sora was already walking back inside. He took one more look at the dark haired twin and closed the door behind him, walking briskly to catch up to Sora.

"Sora, I don't know what kind of person your brother is, but he has no right ordering you around like that."

They were back in Riku's bedroom, Sora already finishing in putting his pants back on. He simply stared at the floor.

"You don't understand."

Riku walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and underwear and threw them on. He took a few steps towards Sora, but the brunet backed away.

"What is there to understand?"

"Exactly my point Riku," Sora said now fully clothed, "you just _can't_ understand. You and I are completely different. No matter which way I can explain it, you won't get it. You haven't lived my life."

"You're not making any sense Sora."

The brunet lifted his arms to argue back, but let them go limp. "Please Riku, leave it."

"So you'll go just like that? Just because he said so?"

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is," Sora said softly.

Without another word, Sora was walking back out of the bedroom. He wandered the hallways until he was at the front door, his hand on the handle. Riku walked up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. His heart was beating directly into his back, resonating with his own. They stood there for a few moments, it was just the two of them.

"Something was bothering you tonight, Sora. I'm not an idiot, there's obviously something going on with your brother."

Sora didn't answer, but he didn't break away.

"You know how to get a hold of me, don't forget."

The arms around his waist loosened, allowing Sora to open the door. With his arms folded against his chest, Vanitas was calmly waiting. Sora stepped into the hallway and stood there for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and nodded gently at Riku before returning his attention to his brother.

"Let's go."

Sora began walking, with Vanitas still leaning up against the hallway wall. He stood up and made to follow after, but not before directing his eyes towards Riku.

"I'm warning you. Sora is _mine._"

The icy words cut through the thick and uncomfortable atmosphere. All Riku could do was glare.

Vanitas caught up to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder, one that the brunet shrugged off without a second thought. He pressed the button to the elevator at the end of the hall and stood staring at the tips of his shoes. The older twin didn't appear happy to have his touch being thrown away.

"How did you find me?" came Sora's monotone words.

The elevator opened up and allowed the two to enter. Sora molded himself against the mirrored wall of the moving unit, brown spikes covering his eyes. Vanitas licked at the corner of his lips.

"It's not important now."

"Yes it is," Sora demanded as the doors flew open. "You've been acting strange ever since that night we were supposed to do Kairi's party. The night _you _decided to get high."

Sora didn't wait for Vanitas to answer as he walked right out and into the cold early morning streets.

"Tell me Vanitas, did it have something to do with that money you borrowed? When were you planning on telling me?"

Vanitas put himself in front of his brother. "This has nothing to do with that. I don't owe Auron anything."

Sora finally looked up at Vanitas, watery eyes locked on his face. "What? Are you still messing with me?"

"No," Vanitas firmly stated. "I had Auron lie to you."

Sora could hear the words, but they weren't registering. All he could do was look at him blankly.

"Once you left the apartment, I had Auron tail you. He left me at the club you went to," he said inching closer to Sora and placing a hand at his waist.

"Where you went to see _him."_

The brunet could feel the heat climbing up his throat. "Do you have any idea what I was going to do for you?"

Vanitas had managed to pull Sora away from the bustling street and into an alley.

"That night…" Vanitas breathed against Sora's cheek as he pressed himself into the younger twin. "When you came home from seeing Roxas…when we were in bed…"

Vanitas was holding his brother's face in his hands, a face etched with hurt and confusion. The darker haired man closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Sora's.

"When I asked if you loved me…" Vanitas dragged a hand down Sora's neck, tracing a line against his skin. "You hesitated…"

Sora could feel the tears streaming down his face. Vanitas was quick to lick at the gleaming trails.

"I knew from that very moment that you had met someone. Someone that made you question your love for me."

They could hear the footsteps of other people on the street, yet Vanitas continued by dropping his hand further down until it was holding a very delicate area. Sora sucked in a breath, his tears still flowing.

"But that couldn't be right, not my baby brother. Not the one person that has shared with me all our troubles, all our pain. He wouldn't question his adoration of me."

Vanitas unzipped Sora's pants, a finger stroking against the younger twin's member. Vanitas snaked an arm behind his brother, cradling him against the dark alley wall.

"Sitting at our favorite little restaurant…watching how your eyes were latched onto the screen. Watching _him._"

Vanitas settled his chin on Sora's choulder, nuzzling his cheek against his twin.

"I couldn't take it, not the thought that you had your eyes on somebody else Sora. That's why I did a few lines before you got to Kairi's."

His hand was working away, forcing Sora to breath harder against him. Vanitas could feel that same stirring within himself.

"But I know you Sora…I know you better than anyone. If you had to choose, it would always be me."

Sora was gasping, his arms tightening around his brother.

"So I called in a favor…had Auron tell you an outrageous lie. And you did exactly what I thought you would Sora. You would do whatever it took for _me._"

The brunet dug his face into the crook of Vanitas' neck, muffling a guttural moan. Vanitas pulled his hand out of Sora's pants, his fingers covered with his brother's seed.

"You chose me Sora," Vanitas whispered as he licked at his fingers.

**~00000~**


	8. There Were Fingers Laced Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 8-**

**-There Were Fingers Laced Together-**

The temperature had drastically dropped into lower digits by the time December came rolling around. Everyone across the city was bundled up in thick coats, hats, and scarves. Despite the change from rainy days to delicate snow storms, the country was still busily buzzing around. But, for Riku, things were altogether a different matter as he sat in his high story condo in the northern district of the city. Wrapped up in a blanket and Si sitting on a nearby chair, Riku found himself with a large, yet suspicious amount of free time.

A few days following his night with Sora, as he went back to his agency, his bookings had changed. He met with his agent, looked over his schedule and a huge portion of his shoots and meetings with designers had been canceled. Even Kuja, whom he had opened for earlier in the fall for Esthar Fashion Week, had canceled his meeting with him to go over the fall collection the following year. Even though Riku wasn't fond of the flamboyant designer, his work with Kuja was huge and accounted for a great percent of his work and exposure. When questioned, his agent tried to not divulge names and would say:

"_They seemed to have gone with someone else."_

Riku wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. Another model was offering to take less money for the exact same work Riku would have done. And as a certain blonde came strolling around the corner with not only his agent, but a plethora of camera people, the silver haired man's suspicions were confirmed. Roxas had taken his bookings.

The unfortunate part of the entire situation was that there was nothing he could do. Riku could only go with whatever had remained in his schedule, a few meetings with foreign photographers and a few sizing sessions with a designer or so. Other than that, Riku found himself with extra time on his plate. And with a schedule that normally left Riku with little time to himself, now left him frustrated. Even more so, knowing that Roxas had screwed him over.

Riku picked up his phone, a call coming in from his agent.

"What is it now _Quistis_? Who's canceled on me this time?"

"Riku, _Shinra Inc. _wants you for the cover of their February _Soldier_ issue."

The silver haired model nearly fell out of his chair.

"You're fucking with me."

"No, Riku, I'm quite serious."

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shinra Inc. was a corporation of incredible power in a country to the north. They held a hand in every major business, be it cars, to fashion, even sheer political power. The models that lined their covers were elite, in a class of their own. If Roxas felt like stealing his clients away, he'd let him have them after hearing this particular piece of news. This was huge.

"What do I need to do? Do I have a meeting set up with them?"

Quistis, Riku's agent and a beautiful blonde spectacled woman once a model herself, was scribbling away at her notes on her end of the conversation.

"You'll need to fly to _Midgar_ and meet with the team handling the shoot. I've already got you booked for a flight in two days."

"I can't believe this," came Riku's breathless voice.

"This will put you right back on top after the debacle with Roxas."

"Don't even remind me Quistis, that prick had a lot of nerve to steal my clients."

"Riku I'd be praying to the holy _Eidolons_ Roxas didn't file a suit against you for getting physical."

"He wouldn't dare, which is why he went behind my back like this."

"Well whatever issues you have with him, don't let it affect your work, got it? This job with Shinra Inc. could very well land you with a major contract."

Riku was running a hand through his hair. "I know Quistis, thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Riku, I'll send you the plane and hotel info later tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye Riku."

The model threw his blanket aside and walked over to the windows overlooking the city. He could see his reflection and a growing smile. This was the best news to come his way in the last couple months. But the smile was short lived as his mind wondered once again towards a particular brunet. A brunet he hadn't heard since that unfortunate night. He told himself to leave the issue alone, that Sora would eventually contact him and tell him things were okay, that they were okay. That call never came.

Talking it out with Squall and Seifer didn't make the ordeal any easier, as they had expressed their early suspicions that Sora was no good. In so many words, his two friends politely expressed that dreaded phrase.

"_I told you so."_

Over the passing weeks, the subject was dropped. Riku continued to work and spend time with his friends, despite a little tension between Leon and Seifer in regards to a trip to Deling City they were both dreading. He almost found it comical, the nature of Seifer's parents thinking they could accomplish anything by forcing him to interact with a woman he was clearly not interested in. Politicians, they're all a little nuts. With this exciting new prospect in Riku's immediate future, he decided to share with the model couple and called them up for a celebratory drink out in the city.

And so, with the calls placed and plans laid out, Riku bundled up in his winter wear and left his condo. If there was one thing he would never get used to, it would be the cold of The World That Never Was during this particular season. A native of the sunny and warm nation of Destiny Islands left him with a major disadvantage. It was as he hailed a taxi that he realized that Midgar at this time of year would also be cold. And for that matter, even worse than it was in the city. Riku quickly shrugged it off, he was shooting for the cover of Soldierfor heaven's sake. He would suck it up.

"Where to?" came the taxi driver's gruff voice.

"_Elixer's_ on Main Street please"

Riku sat in the backseat, admiring the light drizzling snow and the bright lights that came with the holidays. The shops and boutiques everywhere were in full display, glitzy gold, deep red, and bright green.

"Uh, don't mean to bother you."

The silver haired man turned his focus to the driver. "Yeah?"

"Have I seen you somewhere? You look familiar."

Riku smiled. Despite the setback at Roxas' hand, it didn't stop people from recognizing him and knowing that his work left a lasting impression. Even on taxi drivers.

"I get that a lot."

A rather calm drive later, Riku was walking through the elegant doors of Elixer's, a very trendy and fancy restaurant and bar frequented by the rich and well known. A pretty hostess smiled at him and directed him towards the busy bar. It was upon entering that he was assaulted by two pairs of strong arms.

"Holy crap Riku! I can't believe it!"

"This is insane!"

Leon and Seifer had him in a deathly tight embrace, leaving his lungs with little room to expand.

"As much as I appreciate it guys, I can't breathe…"

They let go and with it, he sucked in a breath and smiled. They put arms around him and walked back to a leather semi-circle booth already lined with empty glasses and a bottle of expensive chilled champagne. Riku sat down with the others not far behind.

"So who'd you have to sleep with to get the job?" Seifer taunted already working on uncorking the bottle and shooting Riku a flick of his tongue.

"Haha, funny Seifer," Riku retaliated removing his jacket, "You're just jealous."

"Hell yeah we are," Leon chimed in, "We've been modeling longer than you have Riku and we have never been offered a cover by Shinra Inc_._"

Seifer pointed the champagne bottle away from them and with one swift motion, the cork came out.

"Alright, quick guys, glasses."

They immediately followed, filling their champagne glasses and sitting the bottle aside. Seifer and Leon placed a hand on Riku's shoulders and lifted their champagne.

"Alright Riku, here's to your lucky break," Leon said.

"And to whatever fucking God you prayed to," Seifer finished.

There was a clink of glass and a long sip by the three model friends. Riku was elated.

"I'm in shock guys, really. You know how fucked up things got with Roxas and my clients, but man, this just blows everything out of the water."

"Can you imagine the look on his face when he finds out?" Seifer said, his eyes wide and a grin appearing on his face. "Oh what'd I'd give to see that."

"I'm sure you'd be happy to shove it in his face," Leon added taking another sip. "I still can't believe the crap he pulled."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Oh let's forget about him, I don't even want to think about him anymore."

"Right on," Seifer exclaimed giving Riku's shoulder another squeeze. "Who cares when you have the fucking cover of Soldier."

The bar never slowed down, and the bottle of champagne quickly disappeared as the trio laughed away in their booth. Riku was no longer feeling the bite of winter as his cheeks were already fuzzy and warm. He let out a stretch.

"So, I hate to bring it up, but I have to," Riku said.

"Oh god, don't Riku. Not right now," Seifer whined, "I'm in too good of a mood to think about it."

Leon's attitude quickly leaned towards the sour side as he looked away. Seifer placed a hand to his forehead.

"He still refuses to go with me."

"I've got work I'm doing for Brahne, Seifer. You know I can't cancel."

"And I told you it would get covered," the blonde responded. "We've been over it a thousand times."

"And for the thousandth and one time, I won't do it."

Seifer threw his hands in the air. "Fine, I'm done trying."

Riku leaned on the table, propping his head up. "Seifer, what I don't get is why you bother with what your parents think or want. Just don't go. You work, it's not like they can cut you off like they did Namine."

"Who you have also refused to talk to," Leon added, "I'm tired of the way she acts around me and you won't do a thing to stop it."

"What can she do? Tell me Leon. It's an immature crush she has, and one that won't go anywhere."

"It's not even the fucking crush that bothers me the most, it's that you won't do anything about it."

The conversation was going nowhere at this point so Riku called for a server and asked for a second bottle of champagne to be brought out.

"Okay, okay, guys, let's just figure this out. I'm leaving for Midgar in two days and I would rather this get resolved now so I don't hear about it again."

Riku allowed the server to open the bottle for them as he continued talking.

"Alright, Seifer. Leon will not go to Deling, period. And Leon, Seifer refuses to talk to Namine. Period."

There was a nod by both parties, signifying Riku could go on.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you talk to your sister, Seifer, then Leon would be more inclined to go."

It was as if the clouds above split open and heavenly angels descended singing sweet melodies and bringing with them a golden radiance. Seifer let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll talk to Namine. Will you go if I do?"

Leon bit his bottom lip in thought. "Only if you promise that we'll stay in a different hotel than everyone else."

"Done," Seifer quickly agreed.

And with that, everyone was happy. Riku could only laugh inwardly. Sometimes, he felt like he was the only one amongst his friends with a brain. But he would never trade the companionship the two models offered him, no matter how trivial the ordeals.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys," Riku said motioning for the server again, "But I'm starving now."

**-XXXXX-**

_Rufus Shinra _sat in his office, eyes glancing over a portfolio of photographs belonging to a particular silver haired man. He smiled with each turning page, each glossy image looking back at him.

"We contacted his agent and we have him scheduled to be in Midgar in two days."

"Very good, make sure to have the limousine at the airport before he arrives, I don't want him to think that we aren't expecting him with open arms."

"Of course sir, I'll have the driver on standby."

There was the clacking of stilettos and a closing door, muffling the secretary's steps as she went along.

"Riku, I'm sure you and I are going to get along just fine."

**-XXXXX-**

Cigarettes were just something he enjoyed socially and when offered to him. But over the last couple months, Sora found himself chain smoking like crazy. He watched as the trail of smoke leaving his lips traveled in the cold air, holding its shape for a few seconds before ultimately dying away. With that, Sora tossed the remains of his last cigarette before tucking his hands away in his thick, black coat. If only it were just as easy to toss his problems aside.

He and Vanitas were at major odds. Sora began spending less and less time at home. He would wander the streets and take the subway to other parts of the city in an effort to clear his mind and steer away from the growing tensions and awkward, lingering hours of silence between the twins. Yet through it, they continued their dealings, one way or another with as little interaction between the two as possible. And that's how Sora preferred it, knowing it was killing Vanitas. Their once physical relationship was completely gone, yet Sora could still not abandon him for good.

"Hey kid."

Sora looked up, acknowledging the voice with a nod.

"One hit, ya got it?"

Sora reached into his back pocket and grabbed a tiny plastic bag. "It's 40 for it."

"40? You fucking with me kid?"

"Hey, take it or leave it, I'm not here to bargain."

The man was licking his lips and scratching at his neck. "Ah fuck man, that's steep."

Sora remained expressionless. "You have a cigarette on you?"

The man grabbed a pack out of his pocket and held it up for Sora to see. The brunet grinned.

"Give me the pack, and it's 20 instead."

The guy didn't bat an eye and did as Sora asked. The brunet stuck the end of a cigarette in his lips and lit up, watching as the man walked away in the darkened streets. Sora looked at his phone, noticing it was already past midnight. With no intentions of going home, Sora walked in the direction of the nearest subway. It would be another night of aimless walking in the city streets. But it didn't matter to him, he was already numb inside. The cold did little to bother him. Yeah, how melodramatic.

"You know, smoking is bad for you."

Sora looked over his shoulder, a very pretty young woman with brown hair smiling at him. He couldn't help but stifle a scoff.

"Yeah, thanks. Like I haven't heard that before."

"Sorry, it's become a habit to point it out," she said, her voice very warm and cheery.

The spiky haired man turned towards her. "What do you want? You don't look like someone who belongs in this part of the city."

She held her composure and smile, her sparkling green eyes fixated on Sora. "Why do you say that?"

Sora arched an eyebrow. "Are you lost or something?"

"No, I'm very well aware of where I am."

He took another drag from his cigarette and politely turned his head to blow the smoke out. This woman was odd.

"Okay…well, you really shouldn't hang around these parts. It's not a safe area."

"Well I'm sure it's not safe for you as well," she replied placing her hands in front of her.

Sora was growing incredibly annoyed with the woman's antics and too cheery personality. Shaking his head he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Be careful if you plan on sticking around."

He heard the footsteps behind him, at first thinking she was simply going on her way. But when he turned the corner at a street and she was still behind him, Sora quickly realized she was following him. He wasn't having it.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you following me around?"

She smiled at him again. "I thought you would like some company."

She wasn't odd, this woman was insane. Sora needed to lose her, fast.

"I'm going home, so please, just leave me alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am so go away."

"It just seemed like you had a lot on your mind, I couldn't help but tell from looking at your face."

Sora just stared at her, his fingers playing with the cigarette pack in his pocket. The more he looked at her, now under direct light from a street lamp, he could really see just how beautiful she was. Beautiful white skin tinted with hints of warm pink, chocolate brown hair braided into a pony tail, and those green eyes. He didn't see that deep shade of green too often.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Her eternal smile remained. "My name is _Aerith_."

It didn't sound familiar, but for what it was worth, at least he now had a name to attach to this woman. Sora studied her for a few seconds longer.

"I'm heading to the subway, if you want, I'll take the train back to the north district with you."

Aerith seemed to like the idea. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Ten minutes later both Sora and Aerith were sitting in a subway train heading towards the northern part of the city. Just taking one look at the way she was dressed told him that she came from money. Why she was in the south and walking all alone was beyond him. And frankly, he really shouldn't care. But he didn't feel anything threatening from her, if anything, he could feel her sincerity. As naïve as she appeared, she seemed nice. Every so often he'd catch her looking at him, and she would just continue smiling at him. It made his cheeks hurt thinking about it.

"So…" he began after a good 25 minutes into their awkward journey, but let his sentence die out.

"It's really nice of you to come with me," she said.

Sora shrugged. "I just didn't like to think of what could happen to you out there."

"You're quite kind. Do you always treat strangers this way?"

The brunet ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Seems like it happens like that one way or another."

"It's very admirable of you. In this huge city, people tend to only think of themselves."

"You're right, people are selfish and step over each other in order to get somewhere. They don't care who they hurt in the process."

"So you don't think it's okay to be selfish at times?" Aerith asked.

Sora licked his lips thinking it over. For a split second, Riku came to mind. He shook his head, willing the image away and forcing himself to look down at the ground.

"No, I don't."

"Even if it means losing your happiness?" She asked.

There wasn't another response from the brunet man. Aerith would come to her own conclusions.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

Sora turned to her, waiting for her to finish. "Yeah?"

"There's somewhere I'd like to go if you wouldn't mind. It would only be for an hour or so."

He didn't think anything of her request, he's be out at all hours of the night anyways. Sora would humor her and go along.

"Sure."

With Aerith's direction, the two got off the subway train and boarded a different one heading towards the very western edge of the northern district without actually being in the west. He didn't go there very often, as it was usually where all the religious denominations had their headquarters and churches. To Sora, God had given him his shitty life, so what point did he have in believing in religion?

"What exactly did you want to do here?" Sora asked as they walked up from the subway station and noticing that the snow had stopped falling.

"There's a little place I like to go to when I have a lot on my mind."

"You aren't a religious person, are you?"

Aerith chuckled. "Not particularly, but something about this area is very calming."

They went about for a little while, admiring the large steeple-like buildings, the stained glass adorning each window. Sora had to admit, it was quite beautiful to look at. He allowed Aerith to completely direct them around, and so they continued for well over an hour making small conversation until she slowed their stride.

"Over here."

Before them was a small, crumbling church. There was no door, pillars were missing, hell, even entire walls were gone. Sora thought it extremely odd. Why would anyone allow it to remain this way?

"What is this?"

The chocolate haired woman didn't answer right away. They stood there for a while before Aerith motioned for him to follow. Reluctantly, he did so.

"This little church was the very first one built in The World That Never Was."

"Seems like nobody cared for it, the thing is falling apart."

They were now inside, the moonlight peaking through the gaps and illuminating their surroundings. A patch of grass was growing in the very center, adorned with white flowers. Aerith bent down, caressing the petals, but never picking one up. She was kneeling, fingers laced together.

"Perhaps people found happiness elsewhere and stopped coming."

"But to let it get like this," Sora replied. "See, it goes back to what I said. People are selfish," Sora said tugging on the collar of his jacket.

"But don't you think you could afford to be a little selfish yourself?" Aerith asked.

It was the first time Sora saw her without a smile and for whatever reason, it sent a chill down his spine. She was staring at him with a serious expression on her face. He was finding it difficult to formulate a coherent sentence.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," he managed to say. "Didn't you tell me on the train that people only think of themselves? Wouldn't you rather have people think of others and want to do something genuine for someone else?"

"But isn't that what you're doing yourself Sora?" She asked, eyes still locked on Sora.

"Aren't you giving too much of yourself? Sacrificing yourself for the sake of someone else?"

This was getting much too weird. "Look, Aerith, I did what I said I would do and ride to the north with you. I even went further out of my way to come here. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"Did I say something wrong, Sora?" She asked.

"You don't know me! So I don't get where you come up with the nerve to say these things to me."

"So you don't deny it? You don't deny that you give too much of yourself?"

"Just stop it!"

There wasn't a response from her, she just continued staring. With that said, Sora began walking away, but took one last look over his shoulder to make sure she was staying in place. When she made no motion to follow, he ventured back the way they came, and with that, the snow began to fall again.

A pair of church caretakers from a building nearby walked past the spot on the street where Sora and Aerith were once standing. They looked around, appearing somewhat confused.

"Did you see that young man standing in that empty lot?" one of the men said to his companion.

"Yeah," the other responded, "I saw him, but it looked like he was arguing with himself."

"You're right," the first caretaker said shaking his head in sympathy, "as if there was somebody there."

**~00000~**


	9. There Were Subtle Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 9-**

**-There Were Subtle Differences-**

Sora was hoping to walk into his apartment and find only himself there once morning came rolling around. Unfortunately, that wasn't a luxury be given. Vanitas was in the kitchen sitting at the dinner table with a cup of coffee that appeared untouched. Sora removed his jacket and proceeded towards the bathroom for a much needed hot shower, but his brother's voice cut through the apartment stopping him in his tracks.

"We need to talk."

The spiky haired brunet tried not to pay him any attention as he stepped into the bathroom doorway, but when a hand slammed against the door, Sora had no choice but to turn towards Vanitas.

"Damn it Sora, I'm serious here."

"And I need a shower." Sora firmly stated with a glare.

"We've got a problem."

There was a nervous look in Vanitas' golden eyes that told Sora he was really shaken up.

"What is it?"

Vanitas fell back against the wall opposite the bathroom.

"The authorities caught onto Axel and his guys. They're going into hiding for a while, so we won't have access to their product anymore."

Sora shot him a confused look. "Axel?" Then one of anger. "You told me we weren't dealing with Axel anymore. How long have you been keeping this from me?"

The older of the twins dug his hands into his pockets. "He's one of the few that have connections with Wonderland. The stuff we get through Wonderland from Axel is high quality, in case you forgot what our clients like, Sora."

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to remind me, Vanitas."

Once again, Sora was out of the loop on things. But there was no sense in being angry with Vanitas. He always left things up to his brother to figure out, so why should he be surprised if things came to a complete fuck up of a situation. This was now both of their problem, and a major one at that. Sora had lost interest in taking a shower now.

"What then?" Sora said, voice hinting with annoyance. "I have major parties I need to be at in the next couple weeks. Our supply won't last."

"You mean "we" have parties," the darker haired twin corrected.

Sora stood his ground. "No, "I" have parties I'm dealing. You have no say in it."

Vanitas let the matter rest. Ever since that night, things had just gone down the drain for them. Sora wouldn't look him at him directly, he would be out on his own, would work on his own. The parties they would normally cater together, were now done individually. No matter what he said, Sora wanted little to do with him as possible and he despised it.

"We're going to have to go to Wonderland ourselves and bring the product back."

Sora knew the color in his face had drained. "Are you kidding me? We've never done anything like that."

"Well we might not have any other choice."

"Don't play around, don't you have any other connections?"

Vanitas remained quiet for a few minutes. The name was on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't sure if he should say it. Knowing Sora's current state and attitude, it would surely make things worse than they already were. But, he quickly went through the pros and cons, the risks that would present themselves if they carried out the act themselves. Even if Sora would dislike his idea, he couldn't think of anything else.

"There is Auron…"

Sora immediately shut the bathroom door and ended the conversation. Vanitas banged his head against the wall.

"Shit…"

The brunet spent the better portion of an hour under the shower spray, his skin red from the brutally hot water. All the while cursing the situation he was facing. Just thinking of Auron's face made his stomach turn. Just that one encounter was enough to leave a distaste for the older man. He would rather risk the chances and smuggle the product himself from Wonderland. Shaking his head, Sora turned the water off and reached for a towel. Even the soft touch of the fabric made him wince, what with his flesh burned from the water.

"Fuck, what am I doing?"

Sora was met with an empty apartment when he walked out of the bathroom. Where Vanitas decided to go, he didn't care in the least. Slowly throwing on some fresh clothes and a dry jacket from his closet, Sora bundled up to go out. He was hoping to be alone at home, but being in the apartment now was the last thing he wanted. Sora had long since finished the pack of cigarettes the junkie gave him the night before, but was smart enough to get another one on his way back to the south. So, with a newly lit cigarette in his mouth, Sora made his way out.

"You know, smoking is bad for you."

Sora felt the cigarette drop from his lips. Aerith with her cheery smile was standing right in front of him, right outside his apartment building. Sora felt his teeth gritting together.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather venomously.

Aerith was dressed in a periwinkle blue coat, matching long dress underneath, a pair of white earmuffs settled around her ears, and a white bow nestled in her braided ponytail. She waved a gloved hand at him.

"Thought I'd make sure you made it home safely."

"Cut the crap Aerith, what's your deal?"

Aerith didn't seem fazed by the growing tone in Sora's voice. "You're upset."

Sora felt like he was talking to drying paint on a wall. Was this woman that dense?

"You think?"

"But I don't think you're upset with me," Aerith said folding her arms.

Sora was not in the mood for whatever games she was trying to play, this had gone on long enough. She came out of nowhere the night before, pretty much stalked him, and then started mouthing off weird things inside a crumbling church. He was done.

"I think you need to leave."

Aerith pursed her lips. Sora took a few steps down the stairs and onto the street.

"He's only going to keep hurting you."

Sora could feel a prickle of ice on the back of his neck, but when he turned towards the owner of the voice, Aerith was gone. He grasped his forehead and could suddenly feel his head spinning.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

-**XXXXX-**

Two days came and went by quickly as Riku was already walking underneath the snowfall in the city of Midgar. The trip in itself was rather pleasant despite the length, all due to Shinra's insisting on taking care of all of Riku's accommodations. It was a surprise for both Riku and his agent Quistis, but not wanting to turn down such an offer, they graciously accepted the kind invitation. And so Riku was whisked away on a private plane with all the luxuries one could expect. A private stewardess, 5 star quality food, comfortable seating and all the expensive champagne he could ask for. Yes, the trip itself was rather pleasant.

It was only his second time in Midgar, the first being a trip he had taken with his mother in the late summer one year during his time in middle school. There was apparently a relative of his living there he'd never known before and his mother wanted to pay a visit since their health wasn't doing very good. Riku could never figure out why his mother insisted. If she had never mentioned this relative before, why the sudden need to see them? He was 13 at the time and easily distracted, so he really didn't give it that much attention.

"Mr. Riku?"

The deep voice came from behind him. A tall, well muscled bald man in a black suit and long black winter coat beckoned for him. He had on black sunglasses, which looked somewhat comical with little sunlight to speak of as the clouds above were heavy with grey hues. Riku nodded at him to continue.

"We have about an hour before we must be at Shinra headquarters, is there anywhere you'd like me to take you until then?"

The man had introduced himself as _Rude_ when he stepped down from the plane, informing Riku that he would be his personal assistant and handler during the time he'd be in Midgar. Anything Riku could ask for or want he could have. All he needed to do was let Rude know. Were all the top models gracing the cover of Soldier given this kind of treatment? This was dangerous territory. Riku could get used to it just fine.

"Thanks Rude, but I think I just want to walk around for now."

"Perhaps I should get you something to drink?"

Riku nodded slightly. "Some Wutaired tea would be great."

Without a second to waste, Rude went about getting Riku what he had asked for. He walked over to a small clearing between two large buildings, a little bench area with a fountain. It was rather odd to see it working at this time of year, what with the frigid weather. But Riku quickly remembered that the fountain did not work with water, but something only found in this country. Green ethereal energy called _mako, _a refined form of power that the entire nation used. It was a closely guarded secret as to where the source came from, one that led Midgar into several wars over the centuries. Watching the energy flow from the fountain in those long tendrils of liquid green was rather soothing as Riku sat there. He didn't wait long before Rude came up to him with his drink.

"Thanks Rude."

With the red brew cradled in his hands, Riku couldn't help but smile. The last time he had this kind of tea was with Sora in the eastern district of The World That Never Was. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip, savoring the intense flavor. It was good, Riku could not deny it, but there were subtle differences. Perhaps it was simply the fact that now the memory of that outing with Sora was engrained in his mind and in turn, changed the flavor of the tea.

"Is it not to your liking?"

Riku dismissed Rude's concern and continued watching the flowing fountain. His gathering with Seifer and Leon had brought his spirits up, made him look forward to his trip and work with Shinra, and more than anything, was able to distract him from a certain someone. Riku looked down at his phone, but to no surprise of his, there was no record of a call. He really needed to get over this. With the contents of his tea gone, Riku got up from his seat and with Rude behind him, made his way back to the limousine. Within minutes, they were at the center of the city housing the gargantuan Shinra headquarters building. Even from miles away on the plane Riku could make it out with no difficulty and through the dark winter clouds.

Inside, it was even more elegant and pristine than Riku could have imagined. Not a speck was seen on the white industrial style walls, the marbled floors, the perfectly placed plants and artwork. It almost felt sinful to trek snow inside.

"This way."

It was Riku's turn to follow Rude as they made their way, going up an elevator and walking out into an empty hall. They arrived to a set of double doors where Rude instructed him to go in.

"I will return after your meeting."

He opened the door for Riku to enter and lightly closed it after him. The model looked around the room, noticing a blonde woman sitting at a desk in the center and yet another pair of double doors behind her. She greeted him with a large smile and got up from her seat, a pair of red stilettos clacking as she came forward.

"Very nice to meet you Riku, my name is _Scarlet_ and personal assistant to Mr. Rufus."

"Nice to meet you as well," he responded shaking her hand softly.

The woman was beautiful, bright blonde hair with the slightest hints of green tones and dark red lips, dressed in a red pencil skirt and those matching stilettos. Her top, on the other hand, left little to the imagination. A white blouse with one too many buttons left unclasped, showing off a rather impressive set of breasts. Riku inwardly scoffed. It seemed that her name matched the tacky demeanor she presented.

"Mr. Rufus should be back momentarily. He informed me that you were to wait in his office."

Riku blinked a few times. "And the staff for the Soldier shoot?"

Scarlet placed a finger underneath her jaw. "Oh, that won't be until later tonight. Mr. Rufus will be holding a small get together for you to meet them and other members of our company."

"You mean like a party?"

"Yes, exactly, and all in your honor."

It was already odd at first with them flying him in on a private plane, giving him a handler, and now a party? Was this really work for him? And meeting with Rufus on his own? It began to play at Riku's nerves.

"That's…quite the trouble everyone is going to," Riku expressed folding his arms.

"Oh not at all," Scarlet said shaking a delicate hand at him, "Here we like make sure that everyone we work with is as comfortable as possible. We like for them to feel important."

More like overwhelmed was what Riku was thinking. He allowed Scarlet to lead him into Rufus' office, which just like the rest of the building, was in pristine shape and elegantly decorated. As he sat down, Scarlet already had a glass of sparkling mineral water set out for him.

"He won't be long."

Riku couldn't help but notice the large portrait of the president hanging behind him. Seeing it there spoke volumes of what kind of person Rufus was. He knew he was important, and quite powerful. The company's authority even had a hand in politics, so it would be only be natural to assume that Rufus had a say in what went on in the nation. He would be one person you probably didn't want on your bad side. Riku took a sip of his water.

"Riku."

The silver haired model turned to see a handsome blonde man in a white suit standing behind him. There wasn't a misplaced hair on his head. Riku seemed to have lost his ability to speak and simply got up from his seat.

"Thank you for making the long trip to Midgar."

A hand was extended to him and Riku firmly took a hold of it, all the while Rufus devouring him with his eyes. The model formed a smile.

"I should be thanking you for all that you've done," he responded.

"Please Riku, it was my pleasure. I've been a growing fan of your work."

Riku was already a tall man, but Rufus stood just a tad bit taller. He led Riku by the hand back to his seat as Rufus made himself comfortable opposite of him in his plush leather chair.

"I'm sure Scarlet informed you of the small party I am holding tonight."

Riku placed both hands in his lap. "Yes, I'm a little overwhelmed by the thought."

Rufus grinned. "No need Riku. I find formal meetings to be too old fashioned. I thought this would be an easier and more entertaining way for you to meet the staff. They are just as eager to meet you and begin discussing the shoot."

"I can't tell you how excited I am."

"I am pleased to hear that," the blonde man of 30 said. "We are very selective when it comes to Soldier. This company has incredibly high standards and as such, we must have only the best."

Riku could hardly swallow. "I assure you I will do my best."

"As is expected. Your agent had nothing but good things to say. Plus, your portfolio is not only expansive, it's impeccable."

How Riku was keeping from cowering and blushing, he did not know. This was too much praise being given to him. He was well known in the industry, but he remembered his roots, his small town life in Destiny Islands. Riku was still a humble person and it was something he always stood by.

"Thank you very much."

Their conversation carried on, with Riku becoming more and more comfortable with Rufus. Based on what he'd seen and heard, he always thought of Rufus to be someone stuffy and arrogant, qualities usually found in people holding high titles and of an elite class. But with every laugh Rufus naturally got out of Riku, the more he realized that he had misconceptions. The handsome blonde man was quite charming and down to earth. Riku had been in the business long enough to tell when someone was fronting, but he didn't get that from Rufus. Or at the very least, Rufus was very good at hiding it.

"Can I ask a somewhat personal question, Riku?"

The model leaned back in his seat. "Yes, of course."

Rufus looked him up and down for a moment. "You're a very attractive man, how is it that you aren't seeing anybody?"

Was Rufus able to figure that out just from their conversation? Riku tried to gather his thoughts. This wasn't exactly the topic he wanted to go into.

"I guess being too busy with work leaves me with no time to date."

The blonde man laughed. "Oh I'm sure that's not true."

Well, not entirely true. Riku tried to laugh and shrug off the topic. Rufus could tell he had touched a delicate spot.

"I hope I wasn't prying, it was curiosity speaking."

"No, it's okay. I should be used to the questions."

"Some of us are simply devoted to our work. Nothing wrong with that," Rufus said. "But I will say one thing."

"What would that be?"

There was a glint in Rufus' eyes as he took a moment to pause and look the model over. Riku seemed unaffected by the intensity.

"Whoever gets you, is a lucky person."

**-XXXXX-**

"Vanitas, what a pleasant surprise."

Auron was sitting in a red chair inside his office addressing the dark haired man currently pouring himself a drink from the many bottles lining a table. Vanitas brought the glass up to his nose and took in a whiff, his nostrils burning with the strong odor of the alcohol.

"Is it now Auron? I thought we were friends."

The aging man chuckled. "Please, Vanitas. You managed to catch one of my men trying to screw me over, I took care of the situation and owed you a favor in return. A favor, if I may recall, I've already fulfilled."

"And I was grateful for it," Vanitas replied taking a swig of his drink and immediately feeling his throat clench from the harsh bite of the liquor. "But I'm here on a business related matter."

This seemed to spark Auron's interest as he sat up slightly in his chair, placing a finger on his lips.

"Oh? What kind of business matter? Have a seat."

Vanitas took his offer and sat down, cradling his drink. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"The group I got some of my product from decided to step out for a while. So, it's leaving me in a rather tough spot, you hear where I'm coming from?"

Auron could feel his lips pulling into a grin. "I did hear about a certain redhead making some stupid mistakes and bringing unwanted attention from the government."

"Good, so you understand the situation."

"Very much so," Auron replied getting up from his seat and going over to the table housing the bottles of liquor. "And now you're in need of someone with the capability of acquiring product from Wonderland."

Vanitas watched as Auron poured himself a drink, the entire time tapping his finger against his glass in a rather unsteady rhythm.

"Seems like you know exactly what's on my mind."

"Well I'm flattered that you thought to come to me," Auron corked the bottle and walked back, letting out a sigh as he sat back down. "There's nobody in this entire city with better connections than me. Don't believe any of the shit you hear out there, nobody has anything on me."

Vanitas smiled. "So can I count on you for this?"

Auron ran a finger around the rim of his drink, eyeing Vanitas up and down for a second.

"Alright, I'll get you set up with some new product."

The dark haired man could feel a sense of relief wash over him. But when he saw Auron raise a finger and that sly smile creeping on his face, he knew something was already up.

"In regards to my share of the profits of whatever you sell, I won't need it."

He must have heard wrong. Auron didn't want any share of the profits from his sales? This was unheard of, and more than anything, very unnerving. Vanitas knew the workings of the shady world, there wasn't anybody in it that would offer something without the prospects of gaining something in return. He took another drink from his glass, but seemed to disregard the burning sensation this time around. Vanitas tried to appear collected.

"I don't think I'm following."

The middle aged man leaned back against his cushiony chair. "You heard me, I don't want the money. Keep it, move into a nicer place than that dump you call a home."

"Auron, if you're trying to see me for an idiot, you're sadly mistaken."

"I would never dare," Auron replied followed by an unsettling loud laugh. "Alright, alright, you caught me. There is something I want."

If that was Auron's idea of a joke, Vanitas wasn't laughing. "Fine, what percent of the earnings do you want-"

Auron cut Vanitas off with a gesture of his hand. "No money."

"Then what?"

The older man licked his lips, eyeing Vanitas up and down once more. He stood up, slowly walking around his desk until he was standing behind Vanitas. He could feel his eyes staring down at him, it was an overwhelming presence. Auron wrapped an arm around Vanitas and brought his mouth to his ear.

"I want Sora."

**~00000~**


	10. There Were Tragedies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 10-**

**-There Were Tragedies-**

If there was one place that brought Sora a sense of security, it was under the needle with Reno at the tattoo parlor. Reno had him lying on his side ruthlessly working color into Sora's ribs. Surprisingly, there was little mention of complaints from the spiky haired man which Reno was not oblivious to. The ribs were a very sensitive area to work on, and if the first session he had with Sora a few months back was an indication of how well he could take it, Reno was expecting a much worse reaction. But now, Sora simply laid there without a single pained expression.

"Seems like every time I come here, you're the only one in the shop."

Reno stopped the machine for a moment. "_Gippal_ and _Zell_ are helping the boss with the final touches to the second shop."

"Since when are guys opening a second location? You never told me."

Reno continued laying in the color. "It's the owner. She's been wanting to open a place up in the northern district for a while now, but never thought she'd actually do it."

Sora had his eyes closed. "Doesn't sound like a great idea honestly."

"I know, I don't like it either. The north isn't exactly the kind of scene for a tattoo shop. But, _Paine_ came up with the money and it's her business so who's to say no?"

"Will you have to go up there to work?"

Even through the constant buzzing Riku could hear Reno's grumbling. "More than likely. Until Paine hires more artists for the northern shop, I'll have to go up there a few days a week."

"That sucks."

"I know."

Reno continued working, one hour turning into two.

"So, how are things? You've been really quiet the last couple times you've been in here. Normally you can't shut up."

Sora tried to bury his face into the leather of the reclining seat. "Don't ask."

"Oh come on, this is Reno you're talking to. You can tell me."

"Just don't. I don't want to get into it."

Reno took the hint. "Alright, just know I always have an ear to lend."

"I pay you to tattoo me, not to play therapist."

There was a nasty bite to Sora's words.

"Jeez man, take it easy Sora. Seriously, what's up with you? This isn't the same guy I'm used to."

Reno sat the tattoo gun down and got up, removing his black latex gloves stained with blood and ink and threw them in the trash bin. He walked over to a small refrigerator in the hallway and took out a bottle of water. Sora arched upwards a bit, positioning his arm in order to hold his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay dude," Reno replied taking a gulp of his water. "I'm not trying to be a bad guy here."

"I know, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"It's a bunch of bullshit."

"Try me Sora, I've heard everything."

Sora was sure whatever he had to say, it would even surprise Reno. The redhead opened the refrigerator door and took another bottle of water out, this time offering it to the brunet. Sora silently thanked the man and took it.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

Reno scoffed. "Dude, who isn't these days?"

"No," Sora quickly cut in. "I'm serious. I think something's wrong with me."

"Okay…" Reno drew out, growing silent as he realized that Sora wasn't kidding. "Is it something you can see someone for?"

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

Sora shrugged. "Because I know it won't help."

Therapists, counselors, nothing of the sort ever offered Sora any kind of solace. His years in the foster system had him dealing with all kinds of government workers that were apparently looking out for his well being, but Sora quickly learned that the little they did meant nothing. If therapists could see how much he had been suffering at the hands of selfish foster parents, why couldn't they do something about it? If the social workers that performed random visits could see that the environments he and his brother were placed into were not up to code, why would they turn their eye? Why would they purposely put him into yet another home where the abuse was the same, if not worse? Seeking any form of counseling, just the thought scared Sora and brought him back into a very dark place.

"I'm sorry, wish there was something I could say."

The brunet shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I can expect you to understand."

"Whatever happens, know that I'm here. I'm not just your tattoo artist, I'm your friend, got that?"

Reno patted Sora's head in the same manner a parent would their child. Sora attempted a smile and was led back into the room to finish up. Just a glance in the mirror and seeing the tattoo almost complete brought his spirits up.

"So you think this session will finish it up?"

"If you can sit through for another hour, I should. You'll have to come in for a touch up after all the healing, but you know that already."

"Right."

"Hey, I have an idea," Reno said putting on a fresh pair of gloves. "Why don't you come with me to see the guys after we're done here? You'll be the first to see what the new place looks like."

"Weren't you just complaining about the new shop?"

"Yeah, but doesn't change the fact that I'll have to get used to it. Plus, I hate to admit it, but the place looks nice. Come with me and check it out."

Sora bit into the inside of his cheek, a sign Reno had gone over a delicate spot on his ribs. He didn't have any reason to refuse the invitation. Perhaps the company would benefit him.

"Alright, I'll go."

After another excruciating hour, Reno was done. He rinsed a few paper towels in a soapy solution and cleaned up the tattoo, revealing a colorful design that left even him gratified. Sora eagerly looked at it in the mirror, his thin frame appearing even smaller with the giant tattoo enveloping his side. For once in a long while, there was a genuine smile on Sora's face.

"You like?" Reno asked

"Hell yeah."

And so, with his tattoo finished and the two bundled up for the chilly weather, Reno locked up the shop and walked with Sora towards the subway station. The redhead placed a friendly arm around the shorter man, one that Sora found himself leaning against. He lit up a cigarette and offered it to Reno who accepted it without any hassle. Reno took in a long drag.

"Fuck it's cold."

Sora's lifestyle was something Reno had long since figured out. It didn't bother him as he had come across all kinds of people through the tattoo shop. Shit, he had convicted felons sitting in his chair getting tattooed and he never batted an eye. To Reno, a client was a client. What they did was none of his business. All he was responsible for was to give his clients a great tattoo.

But Sora, he proved to be a little different. He came to consider Sora a friend, cared for him despite his attempts to shrug things off. Reno recognized it was a safety mechanism for Sora to keep things to himself. What he was currently going through, whatever it was, Reno knew Sora was in pain. If the least he could do was offer his company, then Reno was happy to provide that.

Where exactly the new shop was going to be, Sora did not know. He followed Reno's lead, their journey now turning into the downtown area of the city. The entirety of main street was a luxury area, and in turn, was leaving Sora slightly confused.

"Did we get off the subway too soon?"

Reno shook his head, snow falling from his hair. "No, we're almost there actually."

"The shop is on main street?"

The redhead stopped right before an intersection and stood facing a building with the entrance right off the corner. Reno couldn't stifle a sneeze.

"This is the place."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm really not," Reno said taking Sora by the arm and unlocking the front door. "This is the new shop."

There was plastic still clinging to all new furniture in the large waiting area, painting upon painting lining the walls, and where there was empty space, graffiti-like artwork filled up the gaps. It looked like one giant loft with industrial lights hanging from the ceiling making the entire space incredibly bright. Drool would have been spilling from Sora's open mouth had he not a hand covering it.

"Holy shit."

"I know, right?" Reno shook off his jacket and took it off. "Hey Paine, brought a guest along."

From a cubicle-like frame out came Paine, an early 30's tattoo artist and Reno's boss. Her bright red eyes were quite the contrast to her silver-black combo mohawk hair. Sora had seen her several times before, so he wasn't a stranger to the beautiful woman. She came up to the two and greeted Sora with a slight hug after being told to be cautious of his fresh ink. Paine seemed a bit out of breath.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in forever Sora," Paine said in her usual low tone.

"Yeah, seems like it."

"I told him about the place," Reno interjected, "Where are Gippal and Zell?"

Paine looked at one of several clocks hanging around the shop. "That's why I'm glad you turned up. I was going to call you, but you turned up before I had a chance. We have to head to Sacred Moon airport and catch a plane."

This last piece of information was news to Reno as he arched a crimson eyebrow. "Uh, mind filling me in here?

"Remember the job I was offered a while ago? They changed the dates and want me there earlier than what was scheduled."

"Did you need me to do something here while you're gone or what?"

"No." Paine said touching the spikes on her choker.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?"

Paine was looking at her cell phone now. "The job's too big for just me now, they want me to bring you guys along."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I got the call like 15 minutes ago. They're wanting us to be there tonight. I sent Gippal and Zell off to get whatever they could ready for us to leave."

Reno didn't seem pleased by all of this, that was clear to Sora as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Can't you guys go without me?"

"I need you too, it's going to take all of us for this job."

There was a long exasperated sigh from Reno as he let his head hang. "Damn it. But what about my things, I don't have time to head home and pack."

"I know, it's really sudden. I'll get you whatever you need once we get there."

Paine looked over at Sora as he listened to their conversation.

"Reno was working on your tattoo earlier, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we finished it today."

The crimson eyed woman was working ideas out in her head and it would seem that Sora was somehow involved in her thought process.

"Sora, why don't you come with us too?"

He must have heard wrong.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious, come with us."

"But what do I have to do with it?"

At that moment the door flew open and in walked Gippal and Zell. The taller of the two blonde men sporting a black patch over his right eye, Gippal, made a motion with his hand.

"Paine, we've got a cab van, we need to get going."

"We'll be right out."

Paine turned her attention back to Sora. "You coming?"

What was going on? Sora didn't know where to look at this point. He was finding no help from Reno as he too was flustered by the sudden turn of events. Sora tucked his hands back into his pockets. Could he really go?

"You've got a minute to decide Sora."

"But I don't even have a passport."

"And I can't exactly run home and get mine," Reno added.

"None of us need to. It's a private flight out of a small airport that they're providing us with. Regulations and laws are different."

"Paine!"

Gippal was still at the door. Sora let out a sigh. A single thought made it an easy decision. He'd be away from home. Anywhere but home was good.

"Okay."

Gippal led Reno and Sora out of the shop as Paine locked up, the blonde man along with Zell greeting him inside the cab van. He looked over at Zell as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"So where are we going?"

The blonde man with the black tribal tattoo on his face flashed his toothy smile.

"Midgar."

**-XXXXX-**

The silver haired model was drifting along in his very own private pool. Not only was it exclusively his to use, but it was connected via his master bedroom. All Riku had to do was open the set of double doors and before him was an oasis of greenery encased by large, high panel windows. If that wasn't enough, the pool was heated to just the right temperature. Now if only the skies were clear then everything would be the definition of perfection, but he wasn't complaining.

Riku's party wouldn't be until late in the evening, so he was left to do whatever he wanted following his casual meeting with Rufus. If Riku didn't know any better, Rufus appeared annoyed when Scarlet came into his office informing him that he needed to be across the city for another business related matter.

When Riku walked back into his room following a good long soak in the warm water, there was a series of white boxes with brown ribbons sitting on his bed. For a moment he felt his cheeks grow red at the thought that whoever had left it for him could have possibly seen him wallowing in the pool naked. Riku had no issues with nudity as he had his fair share of photo sessions with his backside exposed or his front just perfectly camouflaged with a piece of fabric. But that was done with him knowing full well of who was watching him. This time around, he had no idea. Keeping the towel secure around his waist, Riku carefully opened the top box to find a handwritten note.

"_This was custom made for you. I'll be seeing you tonight."_

It didn't take genius to figure out who the sender was. Riku was met with pieces forming a gorgeous grey colored suit. A jacket with long tails, a pair of form fitting pants, a crisp white dress shirt, white leather shoes, and a set of cuff links made out of diamonds. Somehow, this party of his was shaping up to be more of a gala than a so called "small get together." Again, he wasn't complaining.

With a shower to rinse himself off, Riku ventured out of his room and decided a walk to one of several bars within the palace-like hotel for a drink would be an excellent idea. As soon as he came to one that was to his liking, a server immediately acknowledged him and led Riku to a private table. The petite woman appeared to be around his age and could not keep from smiling as she asked what he would like to drink.

"Redbull and vodka please."

She bowed slightly and went off to fetch him his drink. There was a good amount of people in the bar, all seemingly lost in a news report flashing across the television screen hanging high above the bartender. Riku found little interest in it.

"Here you are."

"Thanks," Riku replied giving the woman a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I'll be fine for now."

She remained there for a few seconds, her hands busily playing with the red apron she wore. "Umm…"

The model looked over the edge of his glass at her. "Something wrong?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you by chance…Riku?"

"Yes, I am."

The color in her face paled. "Umm…oh god, I mean…" Riku watched as she flung out a magazine directly onto the table. "Can I have your autograph?"

He looked down at the cover to see himself in pair of unbuttoned jeans and the word "Destati" written across his abs in black paint. It was his first major photo shoot following his move to The World That Never Was. Looking at the picture of himself from 4 years ago seemed to bring up all sorts of feelings and memories. Images conjured up before his eyes, the envious stares from other models burrowing into him. Riku seemed to lose himself for a moment.

"Wow…it's been a while since I've seen this." he looked over at the server. "Have you seriously held onto this magazine for 4 years?"

She nodded furiously, her golden braids adorned with colorful beads bobbing back and forth. If it weren't for the blue bandana-like piece of fabric around her head, the braids would be all over the place.

"It's my absolute favorite. I've been a _huge _fan of yours since it came out," the young woman blurted out and quickly clasped both hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I must sound like a deranged idiot."

The fact that she had to say it proved she was, but Riku didn't mind. "It's okay. I'd be happy to sign." Needless to say, Riku had made her day. "Who should I make it out to?"

There was a giggle from the golden haired woman. "To _Rikku_."

Small world. To think his biggest fan would share his name. Well, a variation of it. Riku signed the front cover and the blonde was well on her way, the magazine clutched against her chest. He shook his head and sat back in his seat for a while. Riku was hoping to get a boost from the Redbull, but the silver haired model was growing sleepy. Even though the flight to Midgar was comfortable, it didn't allow him to sleep. And how could anyone forget that little thing called time zones. It would forever be one of the banes of his existence. With his drink put on Shinra's tab, Riku excused himself from the bar and walked back to his room. Once inside he plopped down alongside the boxes littering his bed, wrapped his arms around a pillow, and without even noticing fell right asleep.

_He could almost see the seething jealousy billowing out of their eyes. There he was, 18 years old and already prepping for the first major cover of his career and at the same time, robbing the other seasoned models out of this opportunity. Quistis, his new agent, told him that it would be wise for him to develop a thick skin and ignore the looks that came pouring in his direction. In this business, it was necessary. _

_Riku was instructed to strip out of his clothes and was handed a designer pair of jeans by the stylist at the photo shoot. She was rather hands on, insisting that she had to button the fly up herself. Riku knew it was an excuse for her to simply touch him however she pleased. Satisfied, and noticing that the jeans remained unbuttoned, Riku was dragged over to hair and makeup. They had him stand, as one of the artists painted the designer's logo across his abdomen. The paint strokes proved to be bothersome and he kept twitching every so often. _

_With a few test shots done, the photographer was ready to move onto a living canvass. Cuing the fans, gusts of air hit Riku at every angle, tossing his silver hair every which way as he attempted to find the camera. _

"_No, no, I'm losing you Riku, I have to see your eyes."_

_He would arch his back, but then his face was lost. He would twist to the side, but the word on his abs would be distorted. Nothing was working and the photographer was losing his patience._

"_How hard is it for you to look straight ahead?"_

_His frustration was growing, but Riku wasn't about to cave. He stood tall, sliding a finger into a belt loop and grasping his chest with his other hand. Riku was almost animalistic, and the photographer could see it in his eyes. _

"_That's it! Got it, we're done here!"_

_The wind died down and applause erupted around him. Quistis was off to the side beaming at him behind her glasses. But to his amazement, her face began to become blurry. In fact, everything around him was doing the same. He could still make out the figures, but the faces were lost. All of a sudden everyone was gone and the walls began to disappear. The very walls were crumbling around him, revealing a white emptiness. He took a step forward, only to find himself standing on water. Riku looked down, but his reflection was not there. The water began turning red, a deep crimson color accompanied by a familiar, warm scent. Riku was standing in an abyss of Wutai red tea. _

"_Riku?"_

_He turned around, his sea foam green eyes locked onto an unmistakable sight. With chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, Sora stood before him. His thin frame was devoid of a shirt, his jeans torn and falling apart. On his chest, where a large tattoo should be snaking over his shoulders, written in oozing red letters was a single word._

"_Tragedies"_

When his eyes opened, everything was dark. Riku felt around, his hands stumbling over the boxes on his bed as he reached for the table side lamp. Flicking the switch, the room was bathed in a soft glow. Riku sat up, hands clutching his forehead in a dull pain. He glanced at the clock hanging over the flat screen, the time reading about an hour and a half before he needed to be at the party. That dull pain soon grew to something akin to a full blown headache.

"Shouldn't have had that Redbull and vodka," he mumbled to himself, hand still clutching his head.

He quickly dressed, the suit Rufus had gifted him fitting perfectly. The entire time, his head was pounding and his stomach was twisting into knots. There was only one plausible explanation for his sudden discomfort, one found in the contents of his dream. What meaning it held, he had no way of knowing. But if it meant seeing Sora in that tattered state, he would rather not think about it. He let out a frustrated sigh. The prospect of a party was now leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Fuck…"

Riku turned the T.V. on in hopes that the background noise would calm him down as he walked into the bathroom to finish up with his hair and whatnot. He listened to the droning of the newsperson.

"_We are following a breaking story from earlier today. Our correspondent has received a full report from the authorities in Alexandria. We go live to Rydia with all the details."_

"_Thank you Tseng. As it was stated earlier, a private plane departing from The World That Never Was suffered unknown complications that ultimately led it to crash into the Great Salt Lake bordering between the nations of Alexandria and Esthar. A joint effort by both nations' authorities led a group to the crash site to ascertain the situation."_

Riku was clasping his diamond cufflinks.

"_According to the report obtained mere moments ago, after hours of work by both forces, it is with great sympathy we state…"_

Riku adjusted the ascot around his neck.

"_That there were no survivors."_

That's when Riku's phone began to ring.

**~00000~**


	11. There Were Salty Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 11-**

**-There Were Salty Tears-**

Riku walked back into his bedroom, turned the flat screen off, and picked up his phone. He placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Riku, this is Rude. I apologize for disturbing you."

"No, not at all Rude. I was finishing getting ready for the party."

"Very good sir, that's why I am calling. The weather has taken a turn for the worst and the snow is heavier this evening. If we are to be on time, we need to get going in a few minutes."

"That's fine with me, I'll be down in a sec."

"Thank you sir, the limousine will be waiting."

Riku thanked Rude and hit the end call button. He slipped it into his pocket and went into the bathroom one last time.

"Alright Riku," he said to himself, running a hand through his bangs a few times, "I think you're ready to go."

Satisfied with the way he looked, Riku made his way out of his room, down a few halls and elevators, and was soon facing the hotel entrance. Rude wasn't kidding. All Riku could see outside was snow. He walked out into the blistering cold and was quickly ushered into the heated limousine. Riku melted into the seat, letting his head hang back as Rude began pulling away from the hotel. He tried to see out of the tinted windows, but the skies were dark and no stars were visible. Any complaints he had about winter in The World That Never Was would never be made again. Midgar's winter made home look like a pathetic flurry.

"Would you like some tea?" Rude's voice came from the intercom.

All Riku could see flashing before his eyes was that endless abyss of tea in his dreams. He would pass on Rude's offer.

"I'll be alright, thank you."

The drive to the party left Riku with too much time alone. No matter how much he tried to push the images from his mind, they only became more potent. Sora's ghastly figure, his tattered clothes, and the blood-like oozing letters on his chest. Suddenly the ascot around his neck felt too tight. He sat forward, elbows on his knees as he held his forehead in his hands.

"Come on Riku, don't forget why you're here. Don't let this get to you."

After what felt like an eternity, the limousine came to a stop. Riku sucked in a breath as Rude opened the door for him. The snow was falling lighter now, yet everything around him was encased in white. He stared at the building before him, a beautiful architectural design. There were scattered groups of people making their way towards it, elegant women in designer gowns, men in equally stunning tailored suits.

"You look handsome, Riku."

The silver haired model turned to see Rufus in a creamy white suit, an almost exact replica of his. The only difference besides color being that Rufus opted for a bow tie instead of an ascot. Riku stood there for a second, admiring how sincerely attractive the blonde man was. That dull pain in the front of his head was now gone.

"You do too, Rufus."

The older man walked up to Riku, a smile caressing his lips. "May I have the honor of escorting you in?"

Riku returned the smile and nodded. "Of course."

Rufus placed an arm behind Riku, gently resting at his backside as they walked. They were met by the stares of onlookers, all nodding their head and silently greeting Rufus. Once they stepped inside, they were met with a grand ballroom and staircase leading to a second floor. Everything was bright and impeccable, almost gleaming. Riku could only take in so much.

"This is incredible," he said as he noticed the crowds.

"It is, isn't it? I'm pleased to hear."

As he looked around, faces began to look familiar. _Fran_, an elite model from the private village nation of _Eruyt_ was talking to _Wakka_, the world's best _blitzball_ player for the third year in a row. _Edea Kramer_, a founding member of the world's fashion council and luxury designer was casually talking with Her Majesty, Princess Snow White. All the while sipping on expensive champagne as if it were just another night. Riku couldn't believe the caliber of guests right in front of him.

"Don't tell me any of this surprises you," Rufus said leaning closer to Riku.

"I've been to all kinds of industry parties before, but nothing like this," he responded, "Especially when this is meant for me."

"You have nothing to be nervous or surprised about, this will be a good experience for you. After the cover of Soldier, I am sure you'll find yourself working and making connections with a lot of these people. It would serve you well to meet them. Think of it as an added bonus to this party."

"Really, I don't know what to say."

"No need Riku. Now let me introduce you to some close friends of mine."

With his hand still at Riku's backside, Rufus led him into the crowd. They came up to a small group where a woman immediately greeted Rufus with a hug and kiss.

"Rufus, what a spectacular event you've thrown. Outdone yourself again," the dark haired woman said. She turned to Riku, fixating her red eyes on the model.

"Riku," Rufus began, "may I introduce you to _Tifa Lockhart_?"

The silver haired model extended his hand, but Tifa immediately seized him in an embrace, one that left Riku stunned for air.

"So nice to meet the guest of honor!"

"Yes, nice to meet you as well Ms. Lockhart."

She pulled away, "No, no, please call me Tifa. I am much too young to be called "Ms."

Riku stood corrected. She was a beautiful woman dressed in a deep blue gown, long brown hair cascading over her back. Her looks were rather deceiving. Riku would have never thought a petite woman at 5'4" would have such strength.

"She is one you should be careful around Riku," Rufus stated, "Tifa is the reigning world champion in mixed martial arts."

The model watched as Tifa lightly punched Rufus in the arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is so mean! Don't listen to Rufy over here, I'm as delicate as a flower."

It was obvious by the child like banter that Rufus and Tifa were close friends. Seeing their exchange brought a sense of relief over him. He was expecting everyone to immediately be uptight and snobby, but if everyone he would meet was anything like Tifa, then Riku had nothing to worry about. There was some more conversation between them all before Rufus bid Tifa farewell and walked with Riku to meet some of the other guests.

"Care for some champagne?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be just a moment."

Riku was left standing on his own, simply observing and making small talk with those that came up to him.

"Riku?"

He turned towards the voice and was met with a short brunet woman. He almost did a double take.

"Oh my god, _Selphie_?"

The woman flung her arms around Riku, hugging him with everything she had. Riku held onto her, her small figure in a yellow dress disappearing in his embrace. The petite brunet looked up at him, her eyes watering.

"I can't believe it, it's been four years since I've seen you."

"It has, I haven't seen you since I moved away from Destiny Islands."

Riku was smiling from ear to ear. Selphie Tilmitt, a fellow native of Destiny Islands and his childhood friend. She was the one that he helped in high school with a fashion show, the very same one where he was found by a talent scout and soon after, signed to his current agency. If it weren't for her, he would never be where he was today.

"What are you doing here Selphie?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied with a giggle. "I've been interning with Edea Kramer for almost six months now."

"Seriously? Is that why you're here then?" Riku asked taking Selphie by the hand towards a seating area.

"Yeah, since this party was kind of last minute, she had her assistants busy with other work and I was the only one that could come with her. We flew in from _Bevelle_ this morning."

Riku couldn't help but give her another hug. "I still can't believe it. I haven't seen you in four years and to see you here, it's crazy."

Selphie smiled at him. "I know you've been busy, I've been following your career. But when you're in Destiny Islands you're there to see your mom, so I understand."

"I should have made time for you. Even if I couldn't see you, I should have kept in contact," he said feeling slightly guilty. "It's because of you that I'm modeling."

"Oh shush," she said smacking Riku's hand playfully, "You would have made it on your own without my help, I just sped up the process."

He grinned. "Are you still with _Irvine_?"

There was a giggle from the young woman. She was wearing white gloves and followed by removing her left one. She held up her hand, a sparkling gold band and diamond adorning her finger. Riku's jaw dropped.

"You're engaged?"

He took a hold of her hand and looked at the beautiful ring.

"He proposed on my birthday, right before I left for Bevelle."

"Congratulations Selphie! You guys have been together since our first year of middle school. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Riku, it means a lot to hear that from you. Can I count on you to be at my wedding?"

"You couldn't keep me away. Of course I'll be there."

Selphie dabbed at her eyes. "Crap, you're going to make me cry now, ugh. But enough about me, what brings you here?"

Riku looked towards the ceiling. "Would you believe me if I said that this party is for me?"

It was Selphie's turn for her jaw to drop. "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "This is apparently my welcoming party. I got contracted by Shinra Inc. to appear on the February issue of Soldier. Didn't your boss tell you what this party was for?"

Selphie was nearly salivating, causing Riku to laugh. "They don't tell me half the stuff I would like to know Riku, but oh my god! You're going to be on the cover of Soldier? That's like, what every model in the world wants."

To say that Selphie was blowing it out of proportion would be wrong to say. It was very, very true.

"I know. Did you see Fran in the ballroom? She's been on the cover more than anyone else I can think of."

"Ugh, I'm so jealous. I'll never be as tall and beautiful as she is," Selphie said pouting. "It's no fair, she has an advantage. She's of the _Viera_ race and they're all born naturally tall and beautiful."

"Yeah, but you don't see any other Viera on magazine covers like her, right?" Riku added. "So obviously she's doing something right."

Selphie did a "hmph!" noise, thus ending that topic.

"There you are Riku."

The silver haired model looked up to see Rufus walking with Edea Kramer at his side, the beautiful raven haired woman sporting an intricate headpiece that ran down over the side of her face. Selphie and Riku got up from their seats with Rufus handing him a champagne glass.

"I see you've met someone here already."

"Actually, this is a childhood friend of mine, Selphie Tilmitt."

Selphie meekly shook Rufus' extended hand before taking Edea's side. "Pleased to meet you."

"Selphie, you never told me you had history with our guest of honor," Edea directed at the brunet woman, her voice crisp and elegant.

"I wasn't aware this party was for him," she said winking at Riku. Immediately he remembered her words that she wasn't always told about crucial details she would have liked to know.

"This is Riku, my childhood friend."

He took Edea's hand and cupped it with both of his, offering her a smile. "The pleasure is mine."

She cast her gaze on him before turning to Rufus. "Wonderful. Your taste is superb, as always. He will be perfect for the cover."

Rufus' eyes wandered over Riku. "Thank you Edea. I would have to agree."

Following some small talk, Edea and Selphie went on their way, but not before Riku had a proper chance to exchange information with the brunet woman and assuring that he would see her again soon.

"I promise, we'll spend some time together."

Selphie disappeared with a genuine smile on her face.

"She's a lovely girl."

Riku accompanied Rufus, walking around as they sipped from their champagne.

"She is. I've been pretty bad at keeping in contact, so I'm very happy I was able to see her here."

"Selphie must have excellent recommendations and one hell of a tolerant attitude for Edea to have given her an internship. She's extremely difficult to satisfy and won't take just anybody on."

Riku wiped at his bottom lip. "Like Tifa back there, don't let her looks deceive you. She's capable and tough. Plus, her personality usually wins anybody over."

"Wonderful."

They walked past a large garden, the premises of course white and frozen over. But there was an ethereal look to it, quite alluring actually. They stopped in front of a pillar overlooking the scenery. Fresh snow began falling, lightly this time around.

"Riku, I'll be making a formal announcement soon in regards to the magazine cover, and there's something I really should let you know."

Sea foam green eyes fixated themselves on the blonde man. "Should I be worried?"

Rufus downed the remainder of his champagne. "Absolutely not."

His words didn't help Riku out, there was already a growing sense of nervousness washing over him. "Okay, then what is it?"

Rufus looked over at Riku. "I am offering you a contract with Shinra's agency. Not just the cover of Soldier, but a modeling contract with the company Riku."

Everything was silent. Riku couldn't formulate the correct words in his mouth.

"What? But, I haven't even done the photo shoot itself. Isn't this assuming too much of me?"

Rufus crossed his arms and leaned against the pillar. "What's there to assume? Riku, I told you, I've been a growing fan of your work. It speaks for itself, I know without a doubt that February's cover will be perfect. I'm simply looking at the bigger picture here."

The thought of a contract had come up in his talk with Quistis, but to have an offer already waiting for him before he even did anything was hard to swallow. But this was Rufus and Shinra Inc. They wouldn't take something like this lightly. This was reality and Riku couldn't believe his ears.

"What would the contract entail?"

Rufus didn't need to explain, Riku knew there were two possibilities. He could continue working with his agency back in The World That Never Was while accepting Shinra's offer and working alongside them as well. The other, he would have to work exclusively with Shinra Inc. The latter, however, he was finding internal issues with.

"I want you to work solely with us, Riku."

There it was. Riku knew exactly what would follow. If he accepted, he would leave not only his agency in The World That Never Was, but he would also have to move his entire life to Midgar. A thousand things were going through his head at the moment.

"I can understand if this is a little overwhelming, but I'm afraid I'll need an answer for tonight's announcement," he said placing both hands on Riku's shoulders. "I need to make a few preparations, so please take some time to think."

Rufus gave Riku's shoulders a squeeze before walking away. How could he come up with an answer when his mind was spinning? This should be something to be elated about, he should be jumping for joy and smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, but those emotions were not in his being. Riku couldn't decipher his feelings.

"God damn it Rufus, why did you have to go and do that?"

Not caring how cold it was out, Riku opened the glass door separating him from the gardens and walked out. He carefully stepped down the stairs, his hands finding comfort in his pockets as he watched his breath materializing in front of him. The gardens were vast, and despite having no plant life to speak of, there was still beauty in them. It only took a few minutes for his fingers to grow numb. There was a sudden breeze, carrying with it the warm scent of tobacco. Riku slowly turned around. All he would see was bright blue eyes and spikes of chocolate brown hair. With a cigarette hanging from his lips, dressed in a navy blue suit and matching tie, there stood Sora.

"Riku?"

It almost made him stumble back hearing his name. The silver haired model could only stare.

"Sora?"

It was as if everything coursing through him just stopped. For one moment, everything made sense and only one thing mattered. He saw Sora take a step forward and that was all he needed. Riku ran to Sora and embraced him, the younger man latching to the model with every fiber of his being.

"Riku…"he whispered, burying his face in Riku's neck.

They remained in each other's arm, their bodies melding together beneath the drizzling snow. Sora managed to pull his face away to look up into Riku's eyes. The brunet could feel himself shaking within Riku's strong embrace, but not because of the cold. This was a different matter. It was a sense of overwhelming relief. Riku brought a hand to Sora's face and held it against his cheek. He closed his eyes as the reality sank in and the pain in his side became relevant.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked loosening his touch.

He shook his head. "Fresh tattoo, it's a bit sore."

The initial euphoria was gone and Sora found himself pulling away from Riku and looking towards the ground. There were so many things Riku wanted to ask him, but out in the cold wasn't the place. He led Sora back inside, the warmth very much appreciated as they entered. It was at this point that Riku noticed Sora's already thin frame was even thinner. The color in his face was pale and his cheekbones seemed more prominent. He didn't look healthy, and it was causing a sudden concern. Riku licked his lips, the most important question on the tip of his tongue.

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

The younger man shrugged. "It's a long story Riku, I don't know where to begin."

"I don't care, I want to hear it."

"Aren't you upset with me?"

Riku took a hold of Sora once again. "Why should I be upset?"

Sora could feel Riku's rapid heartbeat. "Come on Riku, don't kid us both. You know why."

"I told you Sora, don't you remember?" he asked forcing Sora to look up at him. "You know how to get a hold of me. Would I have said that if I didn't want to see you again?"

"Even after what happened with my brother?"

Riku nodded. "I'm not blind Sora, I could see how hard it was for you to leave that night. I understand he's your brother and whatever was going on between you both is your business. But it didn't change how I felt."

"How can you like me Riku?" Sora asked pulling Riku with him against the wall. "Someone like me? What I do, where I live, what my life consists of, how can you stand it?"

The silver haired model placed a finger underneath Sora's chin and lifted his face upwards.

"Because none of that is important. All that matters is you. Just you."

Riku leaned in and placed a kiss on Sora's lips. He could taste the tobacco on them. That's when he realized something. He hadn't had a cigarette since he last saw Sora. How he couldn't have noticed was beyond him.

"I can't believe you're here," Riku said pulling back.

"I can't either. Not just because I'm with you, but being in a different country."

"You sound so unsure of yourself, what brought you to Midgar?"

They were settled in a corner away from everyone, just the two of them sitting across from one another.

"I had my tattoo finished and my artist, his boss invited me along when we went up to the northern district to check out her new shop. They all had to be in Midgar last minute for some job, and she insisted I come along. Don't ask me why."

"Is she here at the party?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we got here late because of the snow and she's with the other shop guys talking to whoever contracted her. She's the one that bought me this suit."

Riku smiled. "You look good in it."

Sora looked away, shaking his head. "I really shouldn't be here. I don't belong in this kind of place, in these clothes."

"If it makes you feel any better, this whole thing is beyond my mind. This party is for me, and I'm overwhelmed as it is."

Unlike Selphie, Sora seemed unaffected hearing that the reason for this grand gathering was because of Riku. He simply shrugged.

"You're a model, I'd think you'd be used to this kind of thing. This is your world, Riku."

"Yeah, well, it's a world where too much is going on at once and I don't know what to do."

A passing group of women were chatting wildly, interrupting Riku and Sora's conversation. With them talking so loudly, it was difficult not to listen in on what they were saying.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm really not. Come on, they've been reporting about it all day on the news, it should be on right now."

"But how? Did they say what caused it?"

Sora looked over at Riku. "Wonder what's up with them."

"No clue."

Riku could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and he fished it out. His eyes narrowed venomously at the name. Sora watched as Riku held the phone up to his ear.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me, what the hell do you want Roxas?"

All Riku could hear was sobbing.

"Roxas? What the hell is going on?"

"She's gone. She's fucking gone."

Roxas' words were trembling, and in turn, bringing a sense of dread over Riku.

"Calm down, you're not making any sense. Who's gone?"

"The fucking plane crash! Haven't you seen the news?

"Roxas, you need to calm the fuck down and talk clearly to me. What about the plane crash?"

"The one that crashed in the Great Salt Lake! That was Namine's plane!"

Riku dropped the phone. He got up from his seat and ran towards the bar where the women that passed by went into. Hanging over the bartender was a flat screen, the news anchor currently speaking.

"_The plane belonged to a well known politician from The World That Never Was. The flight was registered to arrive in the nation of Deling City…"_

Riku fell to his knees.

"…_amongst the victims, well known models in the fashion industry, Squall "Leon" Leonhart and Seifer Almasy."_

Riku felt everything around him stop.

"_Okay, okay, guys, let's just figure this out. I'm leaving for Midgar in two days and I would rather this get resolved now so I don't hear about it again."_

"No…"

"_Alright, Seifer. Leon will not go to Deling, period. And Leon, Seifer refuses to talk to Namine. Period."_

Riku could feel the stinging of salty tears.

"_Maybe, just maybe, if you talk to your sister, Seifer, then Leon would be more inclined to go."_

Sora kneeled behind him as he attempted to take Riku into his arms only to be thrown off by his convulsions.

"_Alright. I'll talk to Namine. Will you go if I do?"_

_Leon bit his bottom lip in thought. "Only if you promise that we'll stay in a different hotel than everyone else."_

"_Done," Seifer quickly agreed. _

Something inside of him shattered. All Sora could do was hold him.

**~00000~**


	12. There Were Peaceful Understandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 12-**

**-There Were Peaceful Understandings-**

Si watched with curiosity, his purring soft and quiet. Riku took a hold of a glass sitting on the coffee table beside him and drank the contents in one swift gulp before setting it down with a soft clink. His clothes were disheveled, chin fuzzy with stubble, and breath reeking of alcohol. Riku had no idea what energy he was running on as he sat in the corner of his living room staring out into the darkened cityscape. His swollen, puffy eyes were a clear indication that not only had he been crying, but that he hadn't slept in three days. Riku was utterly devastated.

It took not only Sora, but an additional two men to pry Riku from the floor. He was hysterical, rivers of tears pouring down his face as Sora tried to console him. Bystanders were watching, whispering between themselves at the sight of the grown man bawling. It wasn't long before Rufus came running in with Rude, the two leading Riku to a private room and away from the guests. Scarlett, on Rufus' orders, informed everyone that they were to leave. Naturally, in the span of a few minutes everyone in attendance was aware as to what had happened. It didn't matter how trivial or important something was, gossip would always travel. Without a doubt, the party had come to an abrupt end.

Sora didn't know of those named in the news, but it was beyond obvious that they were important to Riku. Seeing him cry was forcing all sorts of emotions to present themselves. Sympathy, sadness, and surprisingly, frustration. Frustration that nothing he could say would help. Holding Riku in his arms, hoping that it was bringing him some sense of comfort was all Sora could offer him.

Rufus was not blind to the way Riku was clutching to the brown haired stranger. He watched as Sora ran his fingers through the model's hair, casually wiping away the tears from Riku's cheeks. To the blonde, it didn't seem to matter that a terrible tragedy had occurred. There was a stirring within Rufus that had him seeing the episode before him as if through a pair of green tinted lenses. Rufus was seething with jealousy.

An hour went by before Riku managed to bring himself into a state of clarity. Leaving Sora's embrace, he stood up and asked to speak to Rufus as he had excused himself from the room. Not wasting a second, Rude did as he was ordered and brought Rufus back inside the private quarters.

"_Thank you for everything, but I need to fly back to The World That Never Was."_

With a simple nod of his head, Rufus had a plane readied for Riku. The model then turned to Sora, his eyes on the verge of tears again.

"_Please come with me."_

Sora couldn't refuse. He allowed himself a few minutes to seek Reno and the others out and briefly explain in as little detail as possible, what had happened. There were a million questions he and Paine wanted to ask, but they realized it wasn't the time or place for it. Seeing as how the job Paine was contracted to do involved taking part in leading the artistic direction for Riku's photo shoot, they too would be heading back since it would undoubtedly be canceled. Sora thanked them for bringing him along and bid farewell before he and Reno's group went their separate ways. As their figures disappeared into the city crowds, the pain in Sora's side intensified. Riku had been holding onto him for dear life, those long white fingers digging themselves into Sora's tattooed ribs. But he didn't care. Sora's pain was physical and temporary, Riku's was a vastly different matter.

During the entirety of the flight, Riku lay wide awake cradled alongside Sora as the plane calmly traveled on. There was no conversation between the two, just mutual silence. Half a day later, they were back beneath the eternal night of the World That Never Was. It was upon landing and leaving the private airport that things took a turn for the worst.

"_Riku! Over here! How did you feel when you found out about Leon and Seifer's death?"_

"_Can you please describe your exact reaction?"_

"_Is that your boyfriend? Can we get a name?"_

"_A word from the boyfriend, please!"_

"_Riku!"_

"_Over here! Riku! A picture please!"_

"_RIKU! RIKU! RIKU!"_

It was chaos. A flock of reporters and paparazzi descended upon the two, a sea of flashing cameras tormenting them as they tried to break through the masses. They were relentless, continuously swarming around them and badgering an already exhausted Riku with insensitive questions and remarks. Riku had no will to fight back. All he could do was allow himself to be guided by Sora as he forced their way out onto the airport drop off zones for a taxi. With Riku safely inside, Sora shut the door on the camera crews and they were gone. One could only imagine what the evening news would be broadcasting or what would be headlining all the next day's newspapers. This form of attention was unwanted by both, but for Sora, it was leaving him petrified. The root of his fear could be summed up in one word. Vanitas.

Sora tried his best to hide his worry as they arrived at Riku's condo, but his front was breaking. The last thing he wanted was to burden the model with more problems when he was already in such a vulnerable state. He stood at the door, his blue eyes stinging. They were brought together again, but now Sora had to leave for a second time. Riku looked over his shoulder when he realized Sora wasn't following him.

"_Sora?"_

"_I'm so sorry Riku, but I can't."_

"_Please don't leave, not now."_

The brunet couldn't look Riku in the eye.

"_Why Sora? Why do you keep going back to your brother?"_

If others could look into Sora and Vanitas' lives, they would see that it was a fucked up situation. Two drug dealers, twin brothers carrying on a sexual relationship since their teenage years. They were an example of society failing to help someone when they needed it the most. In turn, they sought the only comfort and security available to them. Each other. It was not their fault that things developed as they did, but it was the unfortunate reality. Sora would do anything for his brother, even at the expense of someone that showed him kindness, made him feel wanted in a way that he could not comprehend.

But then Vanitas revealed his cruel lies and the extents he would go to in testing Sora's devotion to their relationship. It was something that no matter how much he loved his brother, he could not forgive. Sora began to harbor ill feelings towards Vanitas, things quickly crumbled between them and left them at odds. Yet that instinctual bond formed from the suffering and pain they both endured was still holding them together. Sora could not break free of its influence. The night he left Riku, it was because of blind devotion to his brother. This time around, he was leaving not for Vanitas' sake, but that of Riku's. He wanted to protect him, keep him from any harm that Sora knew Vanitas was capable of inflicting. Sora could almost laugh at the twisted situation before him. He was sacrificing the possibility of happiness with Riku, for Riku.

"_You're in a very emotional state right now."_

"_Fuck it all, Sora! Tell me what's going on!"_

It was crushing Sora to hear Riku's trembling voice. He closed the gap between them, his hands cupping Riku's face. He looked at him for a few moments and placed a kiss on his lips.

"_I'm doing it for you."_

Si jumped onto Riku's lap, eyeing him intently and moving his head from side to side. Riku didn't seem to be minding him, his gaze was simply cast out the windows. He could hear the vibrating of his phone, but didn't dare to pick it up. The last two days, it was nothing but calls from those wanting to know how he was feeling over the tragedy, as if the bombardment at the airport wasn't enough. To no surprise of his, he was all over the television screen. The newspapers were lined up with him and Sora on their front page. It would appear that his image was more important than what had occurred. Quistis and the agency's publicists were doing all in their power to take as much of the impact, but there was only so much they could do for Riku. The media was vile and held no compassion.

"Riku…"

The voice was warm, delicate, and full of worry. Riku didn't respond.

"Riku, please, you have to get some rest."

Standing by the hallway, with long white hair and dark contrasting skin stood Riku's mother, _Kida. _Selphie had taken the liberty of contacting Kida when she learned of the tragedy and of Riku's state in the media. Without a second thought, she boarded the next plane she could from Destiny Islands to be at Riku's side. When she came through the front door Riku once again burst into tears and threw himself into her embrace. She was his mother, it was the most natural reaction she could have expected and Kida couldn't hold him tighter. But even her presence would prove to be insufficient in bringing him out of the dark depths he found himself in. Riku would sit in the corner of the living room not speaking a word to her. He sat there huddled, having shot after shot of liquor which was not helping him in any way. Three plus ongoing days now with nothing to eat and no sleep. Riku didn't care.

"Honey, Seifer's funeral is tomorrow, you're going to need your strength."

Seifer and his entire family perished in the crash and were all to be buried alongside one another in an exclusive area of the north known as the final resting place of other former politicians and family members. The Almasy's family next of kin were estranged, so it was left to the government to care for their arrangements. With the current president a good friend of Seifer's father, he would personally be in attendance and with him, an entourage of government personnel and other high officials. It would more than likely be a huge event and one that Riku was having issues with. They were treating everything as a whole, a loss of a family, but disregarding the individuality of the deceased. Seifer was a well known model, a hard worker, but more than anything he was a good person. Yet, there would be no singular honoring of his name. It was an insult to Seife's memory. To Riku, Seifer deserved more, so much more.

Leon's parents, _Laguna and Raine, _demanded their son's remains from Alexandria and Esthar City's authorities. They hailed from the nation of _Galbadia _and would hold their own arrangements and services back in Leon's tiny hometown of _Winhil. _Kida took the call from them, offering her and Riku's condolences for their loss and wished them the very best. Galbadia was a military nation, and due to strict regulations, Quistis couldn't get Riku a temporary visa to attend his funeral. But part of Riku was relieved he wouldn't be able to go. Seifer and his entire family were dead. He didn't need to look them in the eye. With Leon's family, he would have no choice but to see them face to face. Riku couldn't do it. How could he possibly face them knowing his actions played a role in their son's death? Riku was plagued with guilt.

"Mom…do you think they'll ever be able to forgive me?"

They were slurred, but they were the first words she had heard from him since she arrived. Kida walked into the living room and sat next to Riku, her hand resting on his knee.

"Dear, what are you talking about?"

"Leon's parents, will they ever forgive me?"

Under the moonlight of the heart shaped moon her bright blue eyes were illuminated, her hair shining even whiter.

"Riku, you didn't do anything wrong. This is in no way your fault."

He let out a scoff, burying his face into his palm. "Yes it is, it's my fault he's dead!

Kida pursed her lips. "What could you have possibly done?"

"It was me…Leon was not going to Deling City with Seifer, but I had to open my mouth and convince him to go. If I didn't say anything, if I let them fight it out like they were doing, maybe then none of them would have gone."

"Riku, it was an accident. You nor anybody else could have predicted it. You can't blame yourself for something that is out of your hands. Even if Seifer went without Leon, it still doesn't matter."

"You don't get it mom," Riku replied, face muffled in his hand. "What I said made them get on that plane. No matter how I look at it, it's my fault they're dead."

Si had long since jumped from Riku's lap, realizing that his company wasn't making Riku feel any better. Kida placed a hand on Riku's head, caressing his hair and placing a kiss on his temple.

"Even if they knew about it Riku, Leon's parents wouldn't blame you."

He looked up at her, his swollen eyes hazed in a drunken stupor. "You don't know that."

"Riku, I blamed myself for your dad's death."

The model's expression was blank. "What?"

Kida let out a small sigh. "You were only 4 when he died in the keyblade war between Destiny Islands and _Guadosalam_. You were too young to understand the kinds of feelings I was having, the guilt I felt."

Riku sat up in his seat. "Dad died fighting the Guadosalam radicals, how could you think that was your fault, mom?"

"I felt guilty because I didn't tell him how I felt, that I didn't want him shipping out. He didn't need to go, but your father was a proud man. So I didn't say anything. And then…I learned he died. I blamed his death on my failure to tell him what I was feeling. Had I done so, your father could still be here."

Kida's voice was quiet, but never wavering. "But I quickly understood the reality. It was a war. Your life is never guaranteed in such a thing. I had no control of what happened. There were other families that lost loved ones as well, but despite the tears they shed and the pain they went through, they were smiling in the end. They were proud of their loved ones for doing what they set out to do. There was no reason to blame myself."

She paused for a moment to pull Riku's bangs aside. "Leon's parents have no reason to blame you for something that is completely out of your hands. You had no control over that plane. Just as much as I had no control over the outcome in the war."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Riku asked shaking his head.

She grasped both of Riku's shoulders and gave them a gingerly squeeze. "Because it wouldn't have made any difference. It wouldn't have changed what had happened."

Riku let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he sat back taking in everything his mother had just told him. The truth in her words were obvious, Riku didn't think any less of her for not revealing that information before. He would never, not in his wildest dreams, think of blaming his mother for his father's death. And as those thoughts krept further into his rattled mind, the more he began to see just where he stood. The silver haired man tried repeating it internally, imagined hearing it in the very voice of Leon himself.

"_It's not your fault."_

He didn't realize silent tears were streaming down his face, but Kida's warm touch was there to wipe them away. Riku looked beyond the strands of silver hair hanging in front of him to see the smile on his mother's face. She meant everything to him. The tears needed to stop, it wasn't what he wanted her to see. He sucked in a long bout of breath and exhaled.

"Thanks mom."

"That's why I'm here honey."

Riku attempted a smile, a weak one, but it was there. Still, that feeling in the pit of his stomach lingered. It would not be something he would get over so quickly. He would be lying if he said he was okay. Riku was nowhere close to being okay.

**-XXXXX-**

When Sora heard his phone ring, he didn't need to guess as to who the caller was the same day he had gotten back from Midgar. He could feel his heart thumping through his chest and the worst thoughts came to mind. But he quickly realized that it was too soon for him to have learned of anything. The media was fast, but not _that _fast. Sora had no idea how to approach the univetible and angered questions Vanitas would have, but he needed to come up with something before the news came rolling around. With nothing popping up, Sora hesitantly picked up his call.

"Sora, where the hell have you been?"

"Out," Sora simply replied. "What is it?"

"I've been trying to call you since yesterday, but the line kept saying you were out of range."

Sora licked his drying lips. "I don't know what to tell you Vanitas. I went to Reno's to get my tattoo finished, spent the night, and been out since."

He heard Vanitas cough. "Look, forget it, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sora asked feeling an icy feeling rush up his spine.

"Don't give me that Sora, you know what. I'm heading to our spot, I'll be there in an hour."

Vanitas was referring to the little restaurant they used to frequent together. "Together" and "frequent" being the opperative words here. Sora had not been there since the night he was dealing at Kairi's party. Suddenly, it occurred to Sora that he was still wearing the blue suit Paine had bought him in Midgar. The party, Riku's breakdown, and the abrupt flight back caused him to completely forget. An hour wasn't enough time to head to the south and back to meet Vanitas. Perhaps he wouldn't notice. Right, fat chance of that.

"Fine, I'll see you there."

An hour later, the twins were being seated across from one another in a corner of the restaurant, the same pretty middle aged waitress they saw whenever there smiling at the two.

"Haven't seen you boys in here for months! Everything going okay?" She asked placing two glasses of water down.

"As okay as it's ever been," Sora lied.

"Will it be the usual?"

"Just two coffees for now," Vanitas directed at her.

"Alrighty, I'll be right back."

She scurried off, leaving the twins alone. Vanitas ran both hands through his hair, his golden eyes zeroing in on his brother. He studied Sora in silence until the waitress brought them their coffee.

"You let me know if you want anything else."

Picking the cup up to his lips, Vanitas took a sip and set it back down. Again, he looked to Sora.

"What's with the suit?"

Sora wasn't surprised. He casually took a hold of his own coffee and drank the scalding brew. It needed sugar.

"I had a last minute client who was holding a small get together and he wanted me in a suit. So, he let me borrow one."

It sounded so half assed, but the lies were just spilling out of his mouth. Sora was growing nervous knowing it was only a matter of time before Vanitas would find out otherwise. Sora didn't even have the bag they'd normally take to a party with him to prove he had been dealing. He might as well just dig himself further in. The raven haired man clicked his tongue.

"Look at me Sora."

The brunet casually looked up. Vanitas leaned in. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," Sora replied putting a hand on the table. "I didn't come here to argue with you so tell me, have you been able to find any leads?"

It was obvious to Vanitas that Sora was not telling him something, but there were more important things he needed to tell him. Whatever Sora was hiding, it could wait. Vanitas threw an arm over his seat and picked up his coffee.

"Without someone with a solid connection to Wonderland, we're not going to have any product. Forget the parties you have coming up, we need to figure this out or else we're finished."

Sora grabbed a packet of sugar and poured it into his coffe. "As much as I hate Axel, are you absolutely sure we can't go through him anymore?"

Vanitas shook his head. "I told you, he's backing out. The authorities are monitoring his actions and if we get close, they'll connect us to him. We can't take that chance."

"And what about…?" Sora trailed off, not wanting to even think of the man's name.

"Auron?" Vanitas finished for him, his name almost spat out by the darker haired twin. "Forget him. He can't help us."

Vanitas' fingers were turning white from gripping his coffee cup too tightly. Sora observed his actions and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are we going to do? If Axel is out of the picture, and Auron isn't willing to help, then what?"

The waitress came back around and refilled Vanitas' coffee. She offered him a smile.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we will have to do."

Sora felt a lump in his throat growing. "But we don't even know who to contact in Wonderland. We've always relied on other suppliers, they would never give us their connections' names."

"I'll figure it out. At this point we don't have a choice. We're going to have to go to Wonderland and smuggle it back ourselves."

The answer had been staring Sora in the face the minute he sat down with Vanitas, but he didn't want to admit it. They led a dangerous life, but this was treading into territory that he knew little about and posing a higher degree of risk. There was no middleman, no one to go to and rely on. Everything was falling on them for the first time.

"Look at it from a positive side," Vanitas began, "if we smuggle it in ourselves, we don't pay a percentage to a supplier here. We're going directly to the source, paying them once, and whatever we make is pure profit. To make up for whatever we have to spend in getting there and back, we just bring up the price to our clients."

"Don't you think that'll scare them away?" Sora replied.

"Who do we deal to on a regular basis? Who's our main clientelle? Rich socialities. Why else are we taking this chance and going to Wonderland? Our clients want the best product."

"You don't have to speak to me like that, I'm not an idiot."

"Then trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Trust. Sora didn't know what to think of that word anymore. His entire life he had been trusting in his brother, the only person he thougtht he could count on. Yet it was because of him that he was suffering. Trust and suffering. The two were interchangeable to him.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you Vanitas."

**-XXXXX-**

It was the following morning, and the model had managed to get a few hours of sleep. They were plagued with awful dreams, but his body nonetheless got some rest. A shave and shower later, he looked more like himself, although his eyes were still sunken in and dark. Riku sat in front of a mirror, his mother standing behind him as she ran a brush through his hair. He would complain and make a fuss whenever she sat him down in front of her vanity back in Destiny Islands as a child, but it would only take a few minutes for him to calm down and forget about why he was making a fuss in the first place. When Kida offered to brush his hair this time around, Riku simply sat down and not a peep came out of his mouth. To her, everything about it seemed unusual. It wasn't like him.

"Quistis arranged for a car to pick us up around noon and take us to the service," Kida reiterated as she worked on a particular difficult knot in his hair. "She wanted to have a guard with us in case the media got rowdy, but I told her we'd be fine. I would be with you."

Riku remained expressionless. "It's going to be a nightmare outside the memorial."

Kida looked at him through the mirror's reflection. "Try not to think about that Riku, we're going to honor Seifer and his family. Let's think about good things and remember his spirit with positivity."

When Kida placed the brush down, it was nearly time for them to go. They received a buzz from the front desk concierge informing them that the car had arrived. Riku threw on his black suit, but didn't care for the tie. Kida grabbed the discarged accessory and threw it in her purse knowing that despite his attitude, those at the service would not tolerate Riku's disrespect for rules and attire. Clad in a black dress and veil, Kida followed Riku out the door and into the awaiting car. The silver haired man threw on a pair of sunglasses, something that seemed pretty useless in The World That Never Was since there was never any sunlight to speak of. But the last thing he wanted anyone to see was the state of his eyes.

"Riku, please put your tie on," she requested pulling it out of her purse. "at least until the service is over."

He begrudgingly did as he was told, but left it loose around his neck. Riku was already feeling as if there was a thousand pound weight on his chest, restricting his ability to breath. He didn't need to feel even more restricted than he already was. The ride to where they needed to be in relation to where Riku's condo was located, wasn't long. It was a fairly uneventful drive, but it was a completely different story when they neared the building housing the service. There was car upon luxury car belonging to politicians and other high profile people in the entertainment industry. Like the party being held for Riku back in Midgar, he began to take notice of the familiar faces. When their car came to a stop alongside the steps leading inside the memorial building, that's when the vultures descended.

"Come on Riku, don't mind them. Hold your head high, and just keep walking," came Kida's assured voice.

The driver opened the passenger door and out they went. The flashing cameras and microphones being thrust at them came from every possible direction, but Kida simply held onto Riku's hand and walked. There was a series of government officials standing at the massive door entrance, one coming up to greet Riku and his mother with the flock of reporters behind them. Kida presented their invitation and were quickly whisked away from the mobs. Once inside, Riku let out a breath. If there was one thing that Riku was glad to know it was that the service wasn't being performed by a specific member of any faith. He didn't want to think of Seifer being demeaned by the bigoted and unfounded beliefs that played no part in his life. Seifer's parents were the opposite of him, conservative and religious, but seeing as how the government was taking care of the arrangements, they had to abide by government law and keep church and state separate. It didn't matter if the current president had personal relationships with Seifer's family.

"Let's find our seats," Riku quietly said to his mother.

Much to his relief, the media coverage was minimal inside. A few select companies were allowed to film, and were instructed very clearly not to make any scenes. They found their spots with little difficulty somewhat in the back. Riku would have liked to be closer to the front, but of course, it was reserved for the politicians and the president himself. They sat down and waited for a while as everyone else and last minute arrivals got themselves situated. Riku began looking around at people, his sunglasses still on and casting everything in a deep shade of blue. He stopped whene he saw a familiar head of spiky blonde hair a few rows in front. Roxas too was sporting a pair of sunglasses alongside a young woman he didn't quite recognize. It wasn't until she turned towards him that her face registered in his mind. Roxas was sitting with Kairi, daughter of a former president of The World That Never Was. Suddenly, the scenario made perfect sense. He was aware of Kairi being known for her noriety of being spoiled rotten and in the tabloids for the most trivial of things. It made all the sense in the world that Roxas who was best friends with Namine, also had connections with Kairi. Normally, he would roll his eyes at the thought of them all. But it didn't take a genius to figure out both were in pain. Sarcasm was meaningless when he knew exactly what they were going through. Roxas looked over his shoulder and found Riku's gaze. He followed by removing his sunglasses and allowing Riku to see the severity of the last few days. Roxas, one who normally looked flawless, appeared pale and lifeless. The silver haired man mimicked his actions and removed his own, placing them on his knees and catching Roxas' gaze.

For one moment, the two models connected on a level they could never have imagined. The thoughts of rivalries and all the petty fights and words between the two seemed, something so childish, seemed to vanish. Whatever their problems were, they were overshadowed by the seriousness of the situation. They both lost a close friend. It was something they both could agree on. Damning one another would bring nothing. Roxas nodded at Riku and Riku nodded at Roxas. They had come to silent, but peaceful understandings.

**~00000~**

**Author's Note: I wanted to point out Riku's mother Kida for those that might not know who she is. Otherwise known as Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh** **of Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire. **


	13. There Were No Slamming Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 13-**

**-There Were No Slamming Doors-**

Riku rarely sat down to talk to his agent Quistis. Over the course of his four years with the agency, he left all his scheduling and whatnot up to her without the need of actually stepping in. The few times he had to were when signing contracts required in her presence or the time when he was fuming over Roxas stealing away his clients. But this time around it was a necessary meeting to figure out what his next step would be. Quistis was looking over one of her many daily planners as Riku solemnly sat at her desk.

"I hate to sound insincere Riku," she began flipping over a page, "but everything that has happened in the last couple days has brought in calls demanding you for all sorts of projects."

He didn't seem phased by her words and remained silent.

"Kuja has reconsidered you for next year's fall collection, Zexion Pharmaceuticals wants you for a major ad campaign, _Cocoon _and _Pulse _magazines are screaming for editorials in next summer's June and July issues. Riku, I don't know where to begin here. Not to mention, I got a call from Shinra Inc."

It was upon hearing the company name that Riku looked up to meet Quistis' eyes. "What did they say?"

"Scarlet made a call and said the offer for February's Soldier issue is still on the table. But, we have a small window of time to get back to them with an answer."

The silver haired model twiddled his fingers. "Rufus offered me a contract with Shinra."

Quistis stopped flipping through her planners. "What kind of contract?"

"The night of the party, he came out of nowhere wanting me to work exclusively with his company."

The blonde woman adjusted her half-rim glasses. "And what did you say to him?"

He shrugged. "I didn't say anything. I didn't get a chance to after…"

His words grew silent as he looked away. Quistis didn't need to hear any further. "I understand. Well, Scarlet didn't mention anything besides the Soldier cover, so as far as I'm concerned, that's all you are being offered at the moment. If you want to do it, I need to know. What happens once you do it and what you want to do with Shinra after, that's your business Riku."

"I don't want it," Riku blurted out. "I don't want the cover, I don't want any contract with them. Right now, I don't want to do anything."

Riku threw his chair back and got up and began pacing the length of the office. Seifer's funeral was behind him, but the feelings and emotions were far from gone. How he managed to get through it, he had no idea.

"Well Riku, what do you want to do then?"

He let out a sigh, unsure of how to answer Quistis' question. "I don't know."

"Riku, I'm here to help you. That's my job. But more than anything, I want to make sure that you're doing what's in your best interest. If you think going back to work right now is too difficult, you can take some time off."

"What about the things I'm already scheduled for the remainder of December?"

Quistis began scribbling away in her paperwork. "I can cancel. It shouldn't be a problem. They'll understand."

"And what about you? I don't think the agency will be too happy knowing I'm not taking on any work."

There was a small laugh from the blonde woman. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I've pulled many strings for the higher ups on a number of occasions. They wouldn't dare give me crap about it."

Riku ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah…I think some time away is what I need."

"Why don't you go back to Destiny Islands for a while? You haven't been home for a long time. Plus, I'm sure your mom would be happy to have you back."

He nodded at the suggestion. Kida was still back at his condo working like a madwoman in cleaning up his place. It was embarrassing in some aspects having her do that at his age when he was more than capable of taking care of it himself. But she was the one insisting on it. It kept her from getting bored as she found little entertainment in such a huge city. Kida was a small town kind of person, she didn't need fancy shopping or trips to expensive restaurants to make her happy.

"Thanks Quistis, I think I'll do exactly what you said. Why don't you let Roxas' agent know about the work I won't be doing. See if he's interested so his agent can make some calls to see if they'd be willing to offer it to Roxas."

Quistis blinked a few times, furrowing her brow. "You want to offer potential work to Roxas? Umm, am I missing a few details here?"

Of course she would question him. But, going back to the service the day prior, Riku held no resentment towards him. This was a way to start a clean slate. And while he didn't necessarily see himself being friends and spending time together, he would at least be civil with Roxas. Perhaps one day the favor would be returned.

"I'm over it Quistis. Hating him won't bring Seifer or Leon back."

The expression on her face immediately softened. "I'll be sure to talk to his agent. Now, why don't I take care of your trip to Destiny Islands?"

Riku stood at the end of the office, hand placed against the glass window. "No, that's okay. I'll talk to mom and we'll do it ourselves."

"Alright," Quistis concluded, "well, I better get started in taking care of all of this."

She got up from her seat and came up to Riku. Quistis gave him a quick pat on the back as she excused herself from the office. When he couldn't hear her footsteps, Riku took out his cell phone and placed it to his ear.

"Mom? I just got done with my meeting. Listen, I think you should fly home…"

When Riku got back to his condo, Kida was already at the door with her bags packed and a taxi on its way to take her to the airport. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Riku's part to convince his mother that he would be okay without her. She wasn't keen on leaving just yet, but with the continuous persuasion and assurance that he would be fine, Kida agreed to return back home. She would never know that Quistis had suggested the two return together as Riku had no intention of leaving. No, Riku was in a state where nothing anybody did could help him. On the outside, he was putting on as strong a face as he could. Inside, he was drowning.

"Honey, you call me if you need absolutely anything. I'm only 4 hours away by plane. I can come back anytime."

Kida embraced Riku, planting a kiss on top of his head. "I know mom, I know."

With a few more prolonged hugs and kisses, Riku walked his mother down to the lobby and waited for her taxi.

"I spoke with Selphie again earlier today. She wanted to know how you were doing. I told her things were better. Did you know she's engaged?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, she told me."

"She said it'll be held next summer, one year from when Irvine proposed. Isn't that romantic Riku?"

"Very," he said clenching and unclenching his hands. "I'm happy for her."

"I am too dear, it'll be a beautiful wedding knowing Selphie's good taste. Oh! There's my ride."

He walked her out into the street and helped with her luggage. She gave him one last hug, her voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Like I said…Riku, I'm only a few hours away. You call me, okay?"

He sighed into her chest. "I know mom…"

With that said, Kida got into the taxi and with one quick wave, she was barreling off into the city. Once the tail lights were gone, Riku dug his hand into his pocket and brought out his phone.

"Hey, it's Riku. I'll see you soon."

There was no trouble finding an elite party in the northern district, even if Riku didn't like attending them, he knew exactly where to look. What he needed was a mindless night, somewhere he could be where the music was loud and obnoxious, somewhere were he could make things go away and numb himself to the point he couldn't tell what was what. He threw on a pair of tight jeans that perfectly molded to his every angle and a skin tight white and yellow collared shirt. Riku purposely left the top two buttons loose, allowing his white skin to poke through. His ears were pierced, but he hardly bothered with jewelry. This time however, he threw on a pair of platinum hoops and he was ready to go. Riku grabbed a black knee length coat from his closet and shut the door behind him with a hard slam.

Before he knew it, he was being welcomed into a luxurious condo with blaring electronic music. Guests were on the dance floor, mixed drink in hand, having one hell of a time. Riku breathed in deeply, losing himself in the intoxicating beat of the song currently playing. He felt a pair of strong arms snaking their way around his waist and pulling him close. Riku could feel the person's warm breath on his ear, the scent of alcohol heavy.

"It's been a while, Riku."

Riku carefully untangled himself from the hold on him and looked at the tall man behind him. He was about 6 feet tall, short brown hair with blonde highlights, sharp styled sideburns, and piercing gray eyes. Riku swiped at his bangs as casually as he could.

"It has _Balthier_, it's been a long time."

Balthier was a well known and sought after photographer. He had worked with many top models, including the world famous Fran from Shinra Inc. Riku had met the slightly older man a year into living in The World That Never Was at one of the few parties he had attended at the request of his agency. He showed great interest in Riku both in a professional sense, and a more than friendly sense. It was an interest that Riku, also found himself returning. Their relationship, however, was brief. Balthier did great work and was respected in the entertainment industry, but he, like many socialites and celebrities, was heavily immersed in the drug scene. It wasn't Riku's cup of tea.

"I managed to see you at Seifer's service, but I didn't feel like intruding," the brown haired man said taking a sip from his glass. "So I have to say I'm quite surprised you decided to call me."

Riku nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I'm sorry Riku, my bad. I know you were close to both of them."

"Just forget it," the silver haired model replied turning his back to Balthier. "So where can I get a drink?"

The host placed a hand behind Riku's waist and brought him up to the bar counter. Balthier was already a little tipsy, so what he thought to be a delicate approach in checking Riku out was brutally obvious.

"Double vodka," Riku shouted to the bartender through the heavy music.

"So, this is curiosity speaking," Balthier said leaning into Riku. "But I couldn't help but notice something."

The bartender sat Riku's drink in front of him, to which he tossed back without a second thought.

"What would that be?"

"You and that cute little brunet I saw on the news."

Riku immediately clenched his hand and glared at the taller man. "That's none of your business. You'd do well in shutting up, right now."

Balthier licked his lips. "Easy Riku, I was only curious."

"Yeah, well drop it."

Before Riku could ask the bartender for a second round, Balthier took a hold of Riku's hand and tugged on him to follow.

"You need to relax a little, come with me."

Riku allowed himself to be led away from the dance floor and down a series of hallways. With each step, the beats became more and more distant and muffled. Balthier stopped in front of a door and with a single knuckle, knocked against it. There was a knock in return signaling he could enter.

"After you."

Riku opened the door and was met by a typical master bedroom. Large double door windows leading out onto a balcony, decorative art on every wall, and a coffee table surrounded by three chairs with one already being occupied. It didn't take but a second for Riku to figure out what was going on here. Balthier walked over to the man and offered him a smile.

"Come on Riku, take a seat."

"That's okay, I'll be fine without it."

The man, at Balthier's request, poured a thick line of cocaine on a metal tray sitting on the coffee table. The brunet leaned in and with a long snort, inhaled the entire powdery line. His eyes rolled back for a moment, his sinuses overwhelmed by the sudden intake. Riku simply watched.

"I'm not an idiot Riku, I know why you're here," he said sitting back in the chair and letting his head roll around in one slow motion. "You think you're too good for any of this, but it's exactly the reason you came. It's all beneath you, yet you want to lose yourself in it. Is what you're going through so painful you'd throw away your high and mighty dignity?"

Riku's fingernails were digging themselves into his palms. He didn't want to admit it directly to Balthier, but he was right. There was no other intention behind him coming to this kind of party than to forget about what was eating away at him. He wanted to feel numb, just blanket his feelings with whatever he could. If it meant joining Balthier for a line or two of cocaine, then so be it. He stepped away from the door and sat in the remaining chair in the room.

"I'm making it clear Balthier, you and I, we have nothing left between us. Got it?"

The older man placed a finger between his teeth, gray eyes concentrated on Riku's figure.

"Got it."

The silver haired model nodded at the dealer, his flaming red hair styled in large red spikes. Once more, he poured out a line of cocaine onto the metal tray, perfecting it with the edge of a piece of paper.

"This is the best quality stuff imported from Wonderland, you'll find nothing better."

"He's right," Balthier added as Riku held his hair back, his nose pressed to the tray. "Axel here will take care of all your worries."

With one quick snort, the line was gone.

**-XXXXX-**

Vanitas had been gone for the better part of three days. It was one huge sigh of relief for Sora as it meant that his brother had not found out about his trip to Midgar, or the less than wanted attention from the media. It would seem that there was a lucky star watching out for him, for he knew things could have turned out quite ugly. But it was a momentary peace. There was only so much time that could go by before Vanitas would learn the truth and it was having that lingering possibility hanging overhead that kept Sora on his toes. With Vanitas off doing whatever he could to figure out their product situation with Wonderland, Sora spent his time dealing with the angry and demanding calls of their clients. After three days it had gotten to the point where Sora simply shut his phone off.

"Fucking snobs…" Sora would find himself muttering.

In the midst of calls, Reno had managed to get a hold of him to see if he was okay. Naturally, like the rest of The World That Never Was, he too had seen the news and his picture with Riku. And while Sora had gone out of his way to talk to him and Paine briefly in Midgar, he couldn't help but ask.

"_Sora, are you sure you're okay?" _

"_Reno, just trust me when I say it's no big deal."_

Sora could tell Reno was not satisfied with his answer. It wasn't so much that Reno was curious, but he was genuinely worried. If there was anybody Sora could call a real friend, Reno fit that bill. But going into things with him just didn't feel right. As if it wasn't known already, Sora did not like to burden others with his problems. After repeating himself over and over that things were fine, Reno reluctantly accepted his answer and wished Sora the best.

"_You know you can always come to me Sora, don't hesitate, alright?"_

Assuring him that he understood, his talk with Reno ended. Sora hoped that he would never end up in a spot where he would have to take him up on his offer.

"Excuse me"

Sora shook his head, breaking his train of thought. He looked up at the owner of the voice.

"I'm very sorry, but we're getting ready to close."

How quickly time flew. He had been sitting at a small coffee shop on the border of the northern district since early that afternoon. His head really must have been elsewhere for him to not realize that it was already 11 pm. Luckily for him, those at the coffee shop didn't mind him and went about their way leaving him to his own thoughts. Sora thanked the waitress and paid his bill before preparing to go back out into the cold weather. At least it wasn't snowing and hadn't been since he came back to the city.

To say he hadn't been thinking of Riku would be very wrong indeed. There were several times Sora caught himself looking at the number on his phone, wondering how Riku was dealing with things. It had taken a little bit of research on his own to learn of those that died in the plane crash. From the outside, Seifer and Leon looked like two typical glossy and airbrushed celebrities. But seeing how deeply Riku was affected by their deaths, it was safe to say that they were more than just a pretty face. Sora couldn't help but feel resentment towards the elite and wealthy for taking everything they had for granted. They would never understand what he had to go through, nothing was easy for him. But if someone like Riku, loved and adored by so many, could be as kind and considerate to somebody like him, then Sora would come to the conclusion that there were others like him. For Riku's sake, the brunet tried to see his friends in a positive light.

With nothing else for him to do at the moment, Sora figured he'd head back home. Having the apartment to himself meant Sora could rest comfortably. This time around he didn't need to wander the streets at all hours of the night.

"Hi Sora."

He didn't even need to turn around to know who was speaking to him. Sora simply walked on.

"Hi," he replied hearing the footsteps behind him. "You going to follow me again?"

Aerith's attire was completely black. From the fur coat she was wearing to the bow in her hair. It only helped in accentuating her already pale skin and rosy pink lips.

"It almost sounds as if you don't mind," she replied placing her hands inside her coat pockets.

"I don't think what I say would make a difference to you," he said turning a corner and seeing the subway staircase across the street. "You'd do whatever you want anyways."

Sora crossed the street and took a hold of the metal railing as he descended down into the subway station.

"Who exactly are you?"

He was looking at her intently, watching the movement of her eyes. Enough was enough. There was only so much he could take from the mysterious woman following him around, appearing out of nowhere and speaking to him in odd ways. She knew too much, or better yet, she knew exactly which buttons to push to get under his skin. If he didn't ask now, who knows what else she could do.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

Aerith came up to him and without hesitating, wrapped her arms around him. Sora didn't move.

"I am you."

Sora knew he was struggling to get away from the embrace, but it was as if his energy was being sucked out of his body.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I am you, Sora," she said caressing his hair. "I am everything you can't let yourself be. I am the one that sees what makes us happy, what we truly want. I'm the reasoning that sees everything for what it really should be."

"Stop it, you're not making any sense!"

"You asked me Sora, I'm simply giving you an answer."

Sora closed his eyes and felt the hold on him loosening. When he reopened them, Aerith was gone. He leaned up against the subway wall and slid down, clutching his head in his hands. There were onlookers, all staring at him oddly. He didn't even have the breath to tell them to fuck off. Sora was losing his mind.

"Fuck…"

It took him a few minutes to get back on his feet. There was a growing pain in the middle of his forehead as he boarded a train to the southern district. He found an empty seat away from everyone else and rested against a window. Every so often the train would stop to let others on and off, and by the time his trip came to an end, he and perhaps one other person was left. Sora dragged himself up from his seat and ventured back out into the cold streets. Off in the distance to no surprise of his he could hear people arguing and things breaking. The street lights were flickering in their yellow-orange glow and making Sora feel somewhat uneasy. After a while, he came upon his apartment building and walked up the few steps to the front door. He rummaged through his pockets trying to find his keys.

"Where the hell are they?" he muttered silently.

With a few "shits" and "fucks" Sora managed to open the door and he walked inside. It was here that he was met with something highly unusual for his building. It was dead quiet. There were no slamming doors, no loud mouth mother telling her good for nothing boyfriend to go fuck himself, no crying babies, nothing. The lack of noise was forcing Sora to focus on his growing headache. He came up to his apartment and walked inside. Sora took off his jacket and threw himself on the couch, wrapping both arms around a pillow as he laid there. That's when he heard footsteps. Before he had a chance to sit back up, there was a hand clutching him by the neck. Sora couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's been a while, Sora."

Auron loomed over him, his voice rough and raspy. Sora immediately tried to flail away from him, but the vice-like grip on his throat was hindering any possibility of getting out from beneath him. The middle age man straddled Sora and removed his hand. He began coughing, his lungs sucking in a much needed breath.

"It's just so sad," Auron said taking off his jacket. "That it had to come to this."

Auron took a hold of both his wrists, forcing Sora's arms behind him as Auron brought his face closer to his.

"Let me tell you a little story," he said as he began to unbutton Sora's shirt.

"A pretentious little man came to me, asking for help."

Sora's shirt was completely open, his skin prickling up with goosebumps as Auron ran a finger up and down his chest and abdomen.

"It just so happened that the person behind his source of product was taking a little break."

Auron unbuttoned Sora's jeans, his fingers playing with the zipper.

"Being the kind person I am, I offered to set him up with new connections and make his worries go away."

Sora's heart was beating out of his chest, it was so loud he was sure Auron could hear it.

"However, I had one little condition for him you see, something I figured he'd have no problem with."

He felt a hand pressing against his crotch, fiddling with the fabric of his underwear. Sora could feel his eyes stinging and his wrists growing numb.

"But, it seemed that I hit a very delicate nerve."

Sora began to arch his back in an effort to throw the man off him, but he was accomplishing nothing. Auron just held on tighter and dug himself deeper onto Sora's lap.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _is what he said to me before getting up and slamming his hand on my table. _"You want to have your way with Sora?"_ he said almost spitting it out."

There were rivers of tears streaming over the sides of Sora's face as he bit down on his lip.

"_I would rather die than see you touch a single hair on my brother." _he said to me before storming out of my office."

Suddenly, the image of Vanitas gripping his coffee cup until his fingers were turning white came to mind. How could he have not noticed?

"So you can probably imagine my surprise. I was humiliated in my own home. But at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh at the irony."

Auron knelt forward, his hand slipping underneath Sora's waistband and cupping him. The brunet threw his head to the side as Auron settled his chin on Sora's collarbone.

"Here's where it gets interesting Sora."

The aging man began licking Sora's chest, flicking his tongue over the monstrous tattoo.

"Axel, the man you and your brother relied on for your product, he works for me."

Auron was kissing his stomach, biting down every so often and eliciting a whimpered sob from Sora.

"It was so easy having Axel pull back, give Vanitas some excuse that the authorities had caught onto him. The entire time, I knew that he would have no choice but to come to me in the end asking for help."

He felt Auron tugging down his jeans, exposing a forced erection as Auron unclasped his own belt.

"But how could I have miscalculated? Here I was, thinking he'd have no problem with my condition. I'm a little jealous Sora. Seems your brother loves you dearly."

Sora was crying, the tears flowing freely, yet he couldn't scream. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he felt Auron's hardening member rubbing against the inside of his thigh.

"It's just so sad, isn't it Sora?" Auron whispered in his raspy voice, thrusting forward.

Aerith was leaning against the archway leading into the kitchen. She simply stood there, watching silently. And just like Sora, she too was crying.

**~00000~ **


	14. There Were Mint Green Gowns

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 14-**

**-There Were Mint Green Gowns-**

Imagine Riku's surprise when he woke up to find his hand covered in blood. He immediately sat and got up, not realizing that he was covered up by bed sheets and nearly tripping over them as he did. Riku fumbled his way towards the bathroom and flipped the lights on, the reflection in the mirror causing him to step back.

"What the-?"

There was a thin trail of blood leading down his nose, onto his chest, and covering his hand. The cocaine, it was what had caused his nosebleed. He turned the faucet knobs and began scrubbing at the caked on blood, the water spiraling down the drain in thick red. Riku worked away for several minutes until every speck and all the towels on the counter were gone.

"You know, those are really expensive."

Riku leaned away from the sink to see Balthier, completely naked standing at the door entrance. It wasn't until he saw him that Riku realized, he too was devoid of any clothing. On instinct, Riku cupped a hand over his privates and narrowed his eyes at the slightly taller man.

"What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Balthier retorted. "I'm not the one that bled all over my bed and all over my floor."

The only word Riku paid any attention to was "bed." There was an internal "FUCK" in Riku's mind. Balthier was naked, he was naked, and then there was a bed thrown into the mix. Somehow, that internal "FUCK" carried out without a second thought.

"Fuck…"

Balthier crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you just now realizing what happened?"

The longer he stared at Balthier, the more it sank in. There were was no way around it. He and Balthier had sex.

"Did we," Riku started, although he already knew the answer, "sleep together?"

Balthier threw a hand against his face, his head shaking slowly.

"Riku, Riku, what am I going to do with you? How easily you forget."

"And you just let it happen?" Riku asked with a bite in his voice.

"Hey," Balthier said pointing a finger dangerously at Riku, "you're the one that came onto me. I told you you'd had enough, but you didn't listen to me."

"Well you should have tried harder!"

There was a laugh from the photographer. "What? I'm suddenly your babysitter or something? I didn't force your nose down onto that tray Riku, that was all you. If you lost your inhibition and touch with reality, well buddy, that's your fucking fault."

"You took advantage of it, don't play this off as it's only my fault," Riku threw back. "I told you we had nothing left between us, you knew better."

"Oh well shit," Balthier said throwing his hands in the air, "stupid me, here's a guy with his hands all over me, cupping my crotch and unzipping his pants. Riku, are you that fucking naïve?"

Riku didn't want to hear it anymore. He walked past Balthier and over to the side of the bed he didn't remember ever sleeping in to begin with. He saw his pile of clothing and quickly rummaged for his underwear before throwing them on.

"We're not done here," came Balthier, voice raised.

Riku stepped into his jeans. "No, we are. There's nothing left to say. I made a mistake and that's that. So, I'm going home."

Balthier walked over to his side of the bed and threw on his pants as well. "What? So we're going to pretend like nothing happened?"

Riku buttoned up his shirt. "Weren't you the one telling me you knew why I was here? How I wanted to lose myself, something about throwing my dignity away? Are you so conceited you actually think it had anything to do with you?"

"Why shouldn't it? You were the one that called me, you could have gone to wherever else to forget about your troubles, but you came to me. You wanted to be with me."

"And I already said I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come. Fine, it's my fault. So leave it at that. There's nothing left to talk about."

It was easy for Riku to read Balthier. The older man obviously felt something for him still, even though they hadn't seen each other in 3 years. He had accomplished what he wanted in coming to his party. Riku allowed himself to forget about his thoughts, the reality he had been facing in the last couple days. But he was also hating himself for what the outcome came to be. Riku let himself get carried away, he forgot about his boundaries and crossed them. Where did it lead him to? Waking up in a pool of his own blood and naked alongside someone he felt absolutely nothing for. Riku felt disgusted not with Balthier, but with himself. If possible, Riku felt even worse than before.

"Come on Riku…" Balthier drew out, "don't you remember how good we were together?"

Balthier was kneeling on the bed, his hands throwing the blood stained sheets aside. He was playing with the fly of his pants, hoping to entice the silver haired model with his actions.

"Let's forget it, we were both high and let ourselves get carried away. But, you have to had felt something. You can't deny it."

Riku bent down to pick up his shoes with two fingers and let them rest against his shoulder. He took one look at the older man and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I felt nothing."

He realized he had left his coat behind, but he wasn't about to go back. Riku hailed down a taxi and had the driver take him to a convenience store near his condominium building. After the night he'd gone through, and with little recollection at that, he was craving a cigarette. Riku grabbed a water bottle when he realized just how thirsty he was and didn't even wait to get it to the counter before he was done with it. The clerk seemed annoyed, but Riku hardly batted an eye as he rang him up along with the pack of cigarettes he had asked for.

When Riku walked through the doors of his building, the concierge at the front desk motioned for his attention.

"Mr. Riku? I'm sorry to bother you, but a man came asking for you after you left. He said it was rather important, but I told him you were unavailable."

Riku had arrived at Balthier's place well past 11 pm. Whoever had been looking for him had to be at the building at some point after that time, which was painfully obvious. But Riku couldn't come up with anybody asides from his agency that would be asking for him. Quistis knew better, she would have called him directly if some kind of emergency had come up and particularly at such a late hour.

"Did he give you a name?"

The man shook his head and offered Riku a folded note. "No sir, but he left a message for you."

The model, with a lit cigarette still between his fingers, thanked the concierge as he unfolded the note.

"_I realize it's incredibly rude to stop by at such a late hour, but I did not know what else to do. I am staying at the Lady Hilda Hotel and wish to meet with you. Please grant me this huge favor and meet with me at the café inside the hotel at 8 am."_

_C.S._

Riku reread the note several times, at a loss as to who would be asking to meet with him. The initials held no significance, let alone the writing. His first instinct was to simply crumple the note and throw it aside thinking it could very well be a ploy by some paparazzi. But there was something in the pit of his stomach that was telling him this was something important. He looked at the clock hanging over the concierge desk, the time reading 5:43 am.

He was tired, but there was no possibility of him getting a quick nap. Riku stood in the shower for ages, just letting the hot water pelt every inch of his body. Once his skin began to prune and the water was no longer hot, Riku got out and lounged in the living room with the towel hanging around his waist. For whatever reason, Riku was longing to see the morning sun. Sure, he had seen it while in Midgar and was always appreciative of it. But as he sat there, his fingers playing with Si's tail, Riku couldn't help but crave it. Perhaps it was a sense that somehow things would be better standing underneath the sun. Perhaps the warm sunny breezes would carry with them his frustrations, his depression, just everything that was bottled up within him. Riku was realizing more and more the biggest mistake he had made was not taking Quistis' suggestion seriously. His head was wrapped up in only the negativity, how sad that it had taken a stupid night with Balthier to realize how utterly mindless he was. Riku needed to be in Destiny Islands. Once he was done with whatever this meet up had to offer, Riku was set on going home.

The Lady Hilda Hotel wasn't terribly far. Riku figured the walk would be good for him and opted for it over a taxi. He looked at his phone and arrived at where he needed to be with 15 minutes to spare. There was hardly anyone inside the café, which made Riku feel that much more nervous for some reason. There were a few girls chatting in a corner, all dressed in a local high school uniform and leaving Riku to wonder why the hell they weren't in class. Better yet, Riku didn't know why he cared in the first place. A waitress offered him a seat and asked if he'd like to order something, but Riku figured he'd wait. He sat there, tapping on the table's surface as the clock slowly hit 8:00 am. As if on queue, a line of businessmen came walking through the café doors with a cell phone permanently attached to their ears. But there was one person amongst the group that didn't have their attention elsewhere, no, he was concentrating on Riku's sitting figure. The silver haired model stood up, his eyes meeting the distinct blue gaze of the man in front of him.

**-XXXXX-**

"For fuck's sake, stop barking already!"

All he could hear was the dog going off and he would have remained in bed had he not made out the knock at the door. Reno ran a hand through his messy hair as he dragged himself out of bed, threw on the discarded shirt on the floor, and trekked out of his room towards the yapping dog at the door.

"Lady! Shut up! You're going to wake up half the world."

The cocker spaniel looked up at Reno with huge round eyes and stopped her barking, immediately running up besides him as the redhead looked over at the clock on the microwave. It read a bit past 4 in the morning and Reno was exhausted. Paine had him booked all day with clients and the last one, a particularly difficult rich girl who couldn't make up her mind, kept Reno at the new shop in the northern district well over their open hours. He couldn't wait until Paine hired new artists and he could go back to working in the eastern district. So with barely any sleep under his belt, Reno was ready to rip whatever kid had decided to play a prank on him, a new asshole. With one quick glare at Lady warning her to keep quiet, Reno opened the door.

"Sora?"

His head was hanging and his body was visibly shaking. At first, he thought it was simply the cold weather, but the minute Sora teetered forward, he realized it was much worse.

"Sora!"

The spiky haired man fell completely forward and right into Reno's arms. Lady began barking again, unsure of what was happening only to be nudged aside as Reno carried Sora inside and onto a couch in the living room.

"Lady! I'm not going to tell you again, SHUT UP!"

Reno brushed Sora's hair aside, his spikes disheveled and his face flushed from the cold. He wasn't wearing a coat and his clothes were soaking wet from the snow.

"Sora," he said cupping his face with both of his hands, "what happened? Are you okay?"

He was still shaking, his lips tinged with hints of blue. Reno's heart began racing, if he didn't try something Sora could very well go into hypothermic shock.

"Let me get you into the bath Sora, we need to warm you up," he said rubbing a hand against his icy skin. "I'll help you, come on."

But Sora wouldn't move. He sat there, trembling and appearing as if he hadn't heard a word Reno said. That's when Reno noticed the bruising around Sora's neck and around his wrists. He quickly flipped on a lamp switch and bathed the living room in a soft glow. Reno felt his heart sinking.

"Oh my god…"

"Re-remember what you told me?"

His words were quiet and weak, but they carried out of Sora's mouth. Reno knelt in front of him, his fingers lightly touching the bruising on his wrists and forcing Sora to tense up.

"I-I- can always come to-to you…"

"Of course Sora," Reno interrupted, "you can always come to me. Always."

Sora would have cried, but he had nothing left to give. He lifted his head upwards and met Reno's green eyes.

"Please help me…"

Reno had always hated his neighborhood. Too far from his work, but it was the only area within his price range that would allow him to keep a dog. And as much as Lady annoyed the hell out of him at times, he loved her dearly and went well out of his way for her. But how easily he forgot the frustration of where he lived when it meant there was a hospital only a few blocks from his apartment.

He had been sitting in the emergency waiting room for well over two hours. With no family ties to Sora the nurses and doctors made it perfectly clear that while he could supply information, he would not be allowed inside the facilities. That bit of news was enough to throw Sora over the edge. He began to thrash out with unimaginable energy, strength that Reno couldn't fathom he still had. They had no choice but to sedate him in order to bring him back into the examination room and that was the last Reno had heard. But hell would have to freeze over before anybody would ask him to leave. And so he sat in a corner of the waiting room, knees shaking out of habit and the minutes ticking by. He tried to occupy himself by playing around on his phone, but there were only so many games he could play and lose before the anxiety began to eat at him. When he saw one of the nurses that attended to them when they first came into the emergency room, Reno took the chance to see if he could find anything out.

"How is Sora doing? Have you been able to find out what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any details," the short stumpy woman said. "Unless you can get us in contact with a relative, I'm afraid-"

"He and his twin brother are orphans. I have no idea where his brother is and I don't have any way of contacting him," Reno replied in complete sincerity. "Please, Sora came to me in his condition, believe me when I say he'll be better if I'm with him."

The nurse was obviously conflicted. "I'm truly sorry, but we have to abide by these rules. If what you said is true about him being an orphan and we can't get in contact with his brother, then his case is left with the government."

"But Sora is 20, he's well over the legal age, don't you have to obey his requests? Go ask him, I'm sure he wants me back there."

"I will not argue with you any further, so please go on home. Thank you for what you've done up until this point, but everything will be fine once the police arrive, we'll con-"

"Whoa, wait a second," Reno interjected. "Why are you calling the police?"

"It's obvious young man," she said, "the bruising on his neck, his wrists appearing as if he was being held down. I can't reveal details from the examination, but you seem like an intelligent person. I wouldn't be breaking any laws in saying I don't think it needs to be spelled out for you."

The emergency room felt as if it dropped ten degrees. Reno couldn't say anything. Offering him an apologetic look, the nurse returned to her duties, leaving the redhead to swallow the undeniable truth of the matter. Sora had been raped.

The sedative was enough to calm him, but it still allowed Sora to be well aware of his surroundings. The doctors needed to only look at him to know of what had occurred. With his body temperature way too low, and the possibility of evidence being washed away, they couldn't treat him in a warm bath. They immediately removed his wet clothing, threw on warm blankets and hooked him up to an I.V. to get fluids back into him. A male doctor sat down with Sora, explaining in a very soft tone that he was only there to help him. But Sora was terrified. It was of course, no surprise to the doctor.

They had no trouble getting small trivial data from him, but when it came time for the doctor to examine him below the waist, Sora was hesitant. He reassured him that they would be careful and would try their hardest not to cause any further discomfort. Sora simply shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You are in no immediate danger, the physical damage was minimal," the doctor informed him as he finished gathering everything they had collected, "There will be special members from the police department here that will take your statement Sora. They'll make sure to find whoever did this to you."

It was then that fear turned to panic. He couldn't allow the police to question him. They would dig into his past and learn of what he did. One way or another, the moment they stepped in to see him that's when it would all end. They would see him for what he was, a good for nothing drug dealer. They'd forget what had happened to him, the fact that he was raped and instead, they'd turn their focus onto his actions and every wrong he had ever done.

Auron was laughing in his face. He knew he lost nothing by what he did to Sora. Auron had his bare hands all over him, entered him without wearing a condom. It was as if the older man was purposely leaving evidence behind, just taunting Sora with the fact that even if his prints were all over him he wouldn't dare talk. Opening his mouth would only tighten the noose around Sora's own throat. He had the blankets around him by the fistfuls, not caring how much his hands were hurting. Sora turned over on his side and buried his face into the pillow.

Across the hallway, inside an office a gaggle of nurses were busily engrossed in paperwork, the entire time chatting wildly.

"So I told that no good ex-husband of mine if he didn't cough up the other half of the tuition for our daughter, then he'd be welcome to speak with my lawyer. And just like that, I had a check the following morning. Believe me ladies, the best thing you can do when you get divorced is hire a good lawyer. So anyways, while I was taking my daughter to class the other week I-"

"Hey, what's going on with the patient in room 2A?"

There was a doctor at the entrance, two police detectives standing behind him.

"I'm sorry doctor, he should be resting, I'll go check on him right now."

"No need, he's not there."

Sora was standing on the hospital roof, the white snow beneath his feet crunching with every step he took. Aerith, dressed in white even paler than the snow was skipping alongside Sora, hands straight out in an effort to keep her balance.

"So that's it then…" she said.

The brunet's eyes were glazed over. There was nothing left in them. They were two blue orbs peering into nothingness. The wind began to pick up a bit, billowing one of the mint green gowns Sora was put into. But to Sora, everything was silent, he heard nothing but the beating of his own heart. He stopped, a sea of buildings before him. The heart shaped moon peeked out from behind the clouds, bathing him in a radiant glow. Aerith stepped up behind him, her hands covering his eyes. Sora was teetering on the edge of the roof. She pressed a cheek against his exposed back and just like him, her touch was cold as well.

"It's better if you don't look…"

He stood there, his toes gripping the edge. "You're coming with me?"

Aerith nodded into his back. "I am you, remember?"

"So you're okay with this too?"

"Yes…" she said quietly. "It's finally something we can both agree on."

"Are you scared?" Sora asked weakly.

"Are you?"

"I am."

"Then so am I," Aerith whispered.

"Then hold my hand instead."

She released her hands from around Sora's eyes and walked up to the edge, her fingers intertwining with Sora's. She found herself smiling, Sora didn't need to say anything for they both were thinking it.

"_See? Now it's not so scary…"_

**-XXXXX-**

"Riku Nedakh?" the man asked, his blonde spiky hair jutting out in every possible direction.

He nodded slowly, holding up the folded note between two fingers in the same manner as a cigarette. "And you are?"

The man, dressed in a black suit, extended his hand. "My name is _Cloud Strife_, it's my pleasure Riku."

"I'm not sure if I can reciprocate the feeling," the model said taking the man's hand. "After all, what person would come to someone else's residence at an ungodly hour, not to mention without some kind of notice."

Cloud motioned for Riku to sit and did so himself. The waitress came back out and left with an order for two coffees, both black. The blonde man let out a sigh.

"I apologize, I wanted to be able to say that in person to you. I'm aware that it is unseemly for anybody to do that. But…I had to."

Riku placed a hand on his neck, his muscles feeling tense. "Well, I'm here like you asked. So, what is it you want from me?"

The blonde fumbled with something inside his suit jacket, the distinct sound of paper crinkling. He brought it out and laid it for Riku to see. Once again, there he was, Riku standing with Sora outside the airport right on the front page of the newspaper. The model was seeing red, this had gone on far enough.

"This little meeting is over," Riku sternly said and got up from his seat.

"Please," he said reaching over and taking Riku by the wrist. "Please hold on a moment."

"You guys don't get it, I don't have anything to say. Tell whatever producer or paper you're writing for to fuck off," he blurted out, freeing his hand from Cloud's grip.

"How do you know him? Where did you meet him?" the man asked. "You have to know something about him if he was with you. What about Vanitas?"

"It's none of your fucking business," Riku spat out. "Just who the hell are you?"

Cloud was clutching the newspaper in one hand, his head lowered slightly.

"I'm their father…"

**~00000~**


	15. There Were States of Absolute Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 15-**

**-There Were States of Absolute Madness-**

He had spent the last couple days on the border with Wonderland, a country infamous for illicit drugs and many, many kinds of shady businesses. It was ruled by a tyrannical queen, but a pompous ruler that cared only for herself and her own amusement. She didn't care for her subjects, nor the well being of the country. As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered. The unfortunate part in pleasing her was the horrific and often concealed fact that the queen had a taste for beheading those that questioned her. So naturally, with such a lax government, who in their right mind wouldn't take advantage? That was Wonderland, a mecca for those wanting to indulge themselves in anything illegal and vile. It was a place that could very easily lead one into states of absolute madness.

It was upon returning from the border towns with Wonderland, having nothing to show for his ventures and passing through the industrial western district of The World That Never Was that Vanitas felt a sharp pang in his stomach. He keeled over, his arms wrapped around himself as he felt that familiar sensation and then stepped aside into an alley. Vanitas stood hunched over, heaving the contents of his stomach. It was so violent the skin around his eyes was peppered with tiny red dots, burst blood vessels caused by the sudden forceful action. Vanitas wiped away at his mouth, coughing in an attempt to rid his airway of any further obstructions. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Not because of the sudden physical aspect of throwing up, but what had caused it. Vanitas, no pun intended, had a very sour taste in his mouth.

The pain Vanitas was feeling was not going away as he stepped back out onto the streets, the sight of long columns of smoke coming from factories blackening the falling snow. Sweat had been building on his forehead, almost crystallizing in the cold. Vanitas began to worry. Being nearly assaulted by Wonderland thugs was dwarfed in comparison to the ill feeling coursing through his body. He needed to get home, and fast.

Vanitas trekked through the snow covered streets until he found a subway station and stood waiting for his train's arrival. Through the other bodies alongside him, he could see a little convenience stand off in the corner. A man with graying hair was lost behind a newspaper, a newspaper that to Vanitas' surprise, sported the sight of someone very familiar. He immediately walked away from the boarding platform and made his way over to the stand. Vanitas didn't even need bother the owner as his golden eyes studied the picture.

"_A Flight For Two? Renowned Male Model, Riku Nedakh and His Mysterious Companion."_

There were so many things Vanitas was feeling, he was sure anger was mixed somewhere in there. His fingers clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms. He knew it, he knew Sora had been hiding something when he sat down with him at their restaurant. The fancy blue suit, the pathetic excuse that he'd been working a party, Vanitas didn't believe a word he said. Pushing him for an answer would have been counterproductive when their relationship was already strained and so he left the matter rest. Having Sora grow further away from him wasn't worth it. But this, seeing his brother clutching Riku's arm in a form of adoration, it was infuriating. Vanitas _really_ needed to get home.

"God damn it Sora, pick up your fucking phone!" he muttered angrily as he heard the voicemail message on Sora's end.

Why? Why was Sora so intent on growing apart? Sora was his brother. They had been together since the very beginning. Their mother dying when they were barely out of diapers, the verbal and physical abuse at the hands of those that were supposed to provide a stable home. They were together. On days that Vanitas felt like dying, he only needed to look at Sora's smiling face to know that he was okay. As long as he had Sora, he was okay, they were okay. As long as Sora stood at his side, he could endure anything the world threw at him. Vanitas narrowed his eyes, licking his lips.

Their life was no picture of perfection. He and Sora struggled harshly even after being thrown out of the system. Their way of life, the real dangers, they'd felt the brunt of it. Sora would come home with a busted lip or broken rib, on more than one occasion a gun would be pointed at Vanitas' own head. But somehow, they were alive. They were together. But then someone from the posh life of the north came into that broken picture. That someone was taking his brother away. That someone was looking directly at him from the advertisement splayed across the train door.

"I told you…" he said with eyes glued on the silver haired model. "Sora's mine."

At the next stop, Vanitas exited the train. He hugged the jacket closer to him, pulling the collar up and further around his neck. Taking the steps two at a time, Vanitas came out onto the streets to see the sky high buildings and bright festive lighting decorating the streets for miles on end.

The holidays never meant anything to him. They were days created for people to simply boast about what they had. What purpose did they hold than to further show how large the gap was between the classes? Checks would be signed by the rich with ease, given to charities and church organizations to help the less fortunate, but Vanitas saw it entirely as something else. It was pity. And fake, plastic pity at that. They didn't care for those in need, all that mattered was their image, being seen as archangels of the community doing their honest to god duty. It was all bullshit.

He snaked his ways through the crowded streets, watching couples hand in hand as they looked through store windows. They had large smiles on their faces, grins from ear to ear. It didn't seem to matter that it was early morning, this part of the city never seemed to sleep. That's when he felt someone colliding with his side, forcing Vanitas to turn and face the unlucky passerby.

"What the hell's your problem, back the fuck off!"

Vanitas felt his eyebrow arch in confusion, his golden gaze recognizing the taller, thin redhead.

"Axel?"

The man with the teardrops on his face was smirking, even behind a thick fur scarf wrapped around his neck and hiding his jaw.

"Just my luck, what's up Vanitas?"

There were others watching and the last thing Vanitas wanted was a show. He grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged him reluctantly around a more empty street corner.

"Jeez, get your hands off me!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I was walking around," Axel replied crossing those long lanky arms.

"Don't give me that crock of shit," Vanitas said getting dangerously close. "You told me you were going into hiding. Do you have any idea how crazy I've been going with my product situation?"

"Hey, tough shit, but that's not my problem."

"Are you listening to yourself?"

There was something incredibly wrong with this situation. Was this really someone that feared for his well being? Was this someone that was afraid that the government had caught onto his dealings? Would anybody with those worries just be meandering around the northern district of all places, as if nothing was going on? Axel was not telling him something.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Axel said brushing hard against Vanitas and making for the main street. "I am sorry though."

Axel was laughing and it was chilling Vanitas' very blood. "Sad that it had to end that way."

If only Vanitas knew what those words truly meant. He watched as Axel disappeared into the crowds before slamming a fist against the nearest wall. Once again he felt that sharp pain in his gut before heaving whatever non-existent contents were left. Vanitas held a hand to his stomach feeling weak, but thoroughly pissed the fuck off. He spat on the ground, followed by a scoff.

"Let's see you laugh again next time," he said cradling something heavy and metallic in one hand.

Axel would be in for quite the surprise when he felt his back pocket only to realize his gun was no longer there.

**-XXXXX-**

Everyone was staring at them. From the school girls in the corner, to the businessmen that miraculously lost interest in their phone calls. Riku looked over his shoulders to glance at their audience, which in turn caused them to return to whatever it was they were doing. The waitress walked up to Riku's table and quietly sat their coffee down, bowed her head and left. A few seconds later it was if nothing had ever happened. Riku gripped the back of the chair and pulled it back, allowing himself to sit back down. He looked over at Cloud, his hand visibly shaking over the surface of the newspaper.

"How can you be Sora's father?" Riku finally asked, the hostility in his voice gone. "He told me he and his brother were alone. They had nobody else."

Cloud looked up. "So you do know him?"

Riku nodded. "It's a little complicated, but yes. I do know him."

Riku could almost see the visible relief escaping Cloud's body. He quickly regretted how rude he must have appeared to this man, but at the same time, he couldn't have known any better.

"Listen, Cloud. Why don't we go back to my place? I don't think this is the right place to talk."

The blonde man appeared thankful, nodding at his request. "Please."

With the coffee left untouched, Riku left a bill on the table and with Cloud besides him, walked out of the café. Their trip back to Riku's condo was silent. Cloud simply followed diligently and always a few steps behind.

"Make yourself comfortable," Riku said as they walked into his condo.

Cloud walked around for a moment, admiring the place before sitting down on one of the couches. Riku sat down opposite of him, his arms resting on his knees and his back slightly hunched over in thought. He looked at Cloud, the wrinkling in his forehead, the aging lines around his eyes.

"Start wherever you want."

The spiky haired man clasped his hands together, letting out a sigh.

"My wife and I were both doctors back in our country of _Zanarkand. _She had a difficult pregnancy since the very beginning, but somehow we both got through it. After the boys were born she developed a severe depression. She wouldn't hold them, she wouldn't nurse them, it was as if she had given up on them. I cared for them the first few months of their lives while my wife simply shut herself away."

Cloud crossed a leg over his knee.

"We were the lead doctors in researching the origins of a new disease, and so there was only so much time I could be away from our work. With my wife in the state that she was, and me having no choice but to return to my research, I had to depend on outside help to watch my children."

Si perched himself up on Riku's side of the couch, watching the blonde stranger intently.

"There didn't seem to be any problems. I was able to work, and my boys were being taken care of. But…just like that everything changed."

Cloud looked out the windows, finding the stars suddenly fascinating.

"I received a call that there had been some kind of incident at home and I rushed back. When I walked in, I was informed by the authorities that my caretaker had been assaulted and my wife along with Sora and Vanitas were gone.

At first they thought it had been some kind of botched robbery and someone out of desperation took them. But when the caretaker regained consciousness at the hospital, she told us it was my wife that attacked her. I didn't believe a word she said.

My wife, Alice, was always a loving and caring person. She was the most wonderful person I had ever met, and the best work companion I could have asked for. Together we worked to put a stop to dangerous strains of diseases. We traveled together to third world countries and helped so many people. She was a kind hearted woman, I refused the thought that she could have done something so barbaric. In all the years I had known her, there was never any indication of mental instability.

I denied it, for days after I denied it as the police searched for their whereabouts, but they found nothing. No flight records, no purchases made with her credit cards, no witnesses, it was as if she vanished into thin air. Her parents had passed away when she was 15 and she only had one other family member, her sister Cinderella. She lived abroad and had no idea of where she could have gone either.

When a few days turned into months, and those months into 10 years, I realized that I would probably never see my wife and children again. I threw myself into my work, I finished the project we had started together and found a cure for Geostigma which had become rampant across the world. I was congratulated and praised by so many, but in the end, it all felt empty. Without my family, it was bittersweet."

Riku could see where things were leading up to, but remained quiet.

"I spent close to 10 years after that realization wondering what could have happened. Not a day went by that I didn't think about them even after the case had gone cold and the authorities had no choice but to give up. And then one day…"

"…You saw us in the news," Riku finished for Cloud, the older man nodding. "And you could just tell Sora was your son?"

"Absolutely," Cloud replied with renewed conviction, "I didn't need to think about it, my boy was right there. I stopped everything I was doing, I got a flight to The World That Never Was, and managed to locate you."

Riku felt something tugging at his insides. He thought back to Cid's Café, the first time he sat down with Sora and remembered his words.

"_Yeah, I was in foster care up until I was 16."_

"_Do you have any contact with your actual parents?"_

_Sora watched the dancing trails of steam rising from his cup._

"_No, my dad was never in the picture and it was because of my mom's death that I was put into the system."_

"I don't know how Alice made it here," Cloud continued, "or why she chose this country. Even now I still don't understand why things happened the way they did. What purpose did she have to run away and take our boys with her?"

Part of Riku felt like this was something he shouldn't be hearing. He felt as if it wasn't fair to Sora. Here he was, learning aspects of Sora's life that he himself didn't know. From the limited time they spent together, Riku knew he had a brother, that their mother had died at a young age and they were thrown into a flawed foster care system that led them down a dangerous path. Could Riku really divulge this information to Cloud? It just didn't feel right. This wasn't Riku's piece to say.

"I don't know any more than you," Riku half lied, "I don't know what relationship Sora and I have if you can even call it that. And I know nothing about Vanitas. I just don't feel like I have the right answers you're looking for."

They had only seen each other a handful of times and their moments together always ending on some awkward or bad term. It felt like there was a physical rift between them, constantly widening and keeping them on opposite ends. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get closer. When he really wrapped his mind around it, he didn't know any more than Cloud. They both held clues and snippets of information, but there was still one piece missing. There was one thing for certain, something Riku didn't have to question regardless of what he did and didn't know. He cared for Sora. And that wouldn't change.

"I've made more progress in these last couple days than I have in nearly 20 years," Cloud assured Riku, offering him a small smile. "You've already helped me tremendously by even taking the time to sit with me. And for that, I can't be more grateful."

The next step was apparent, it was flashing before them in giant neon letters. Riku would be selfish this time around. He wouldn't let what had happened before, happen again. Riku would hold onto Sora's hand and tell him to stay. He had lost two important people to him, and while he wasn't sure he could ever get over it, he wouldn't lose Sora as well.

**-XXXXX-**

His legs were brought up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his face hidden between his knees. Sora sat there, his back against a wall. Everything within the room was white, a single mattress in the middle of the floor and no sheets to speak of. A door with a small window and no knob was the only sign of something beyond the enclosed structure. Sora fiddled with the hospital band around his wrist, slowly peeling the plastic covering. The world was cruel to have him wake up in a place of pure white only to realize he was still alive.

Sora had been standing on the edge of the roof when he felt a pair of strong arms clutching him from behind and pulling him away. There was no struggle, no thrashing of any kind on his part as the police detectives subdued him. He stared blankly at the night skies, his heart rate slowing, and his eyes closing.

The door creaked, but there weren't any audible footsteps. He felt the person's presence, nothing threatening about it, but Sora wouldn't look up. Whoever it was, they were standing right in front of him.

"Sora?"

There wasn't a response. The person knelt, the fabric of their white coat wafting over the floor.

"Please look at me Sora," the voice continued, clearly feminine.

One minute went by, then two. Sora reluctantly lifted his head, eyes still pinned to the ground. He was hoping if he simply waited long enough he'd be left alone. That the mere process was enough to satisfy this person's demand. But it wasn't the case.

"Alright…" the woman said, "we can take as much time as we need."

She backed up a few steps and sat down, resting a series of papers aside and placing her hands delicately in her lap.

"I'm not here to judge you Sora, I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help," Sora bitterly replied, pulling his legs further against his chest. "Please leave…"

There was a small sigh. "I can't do that. Not until we talk about what happened."

"Please leave!"

Sora could have yelled as loud as he wanted and not a sound would have made it out. The woman looked beyond the strands of black hair, red eyes studying Sora's movements or lack thereof.

"Something horrible happened to you Sora. And that's what led you to try to end your own life."

It was so direct Sora's watery eyes looked up. The woman had long braids, her hair pinned back with an assortment of ornate and beautiful hair sticks. Her lips were glossed over in a thick purple color, ears studded with multiple earrings and a plethora of beaded necklaces gathering focus on her large bosom. Her name lay in black embroidery across her coat lapel.

"Your reaction says it all Sora, why don't you try talking to me? I'm Dr. _Lulu_."

Sora pressed his cheek against his knees. "I can't, I just can't."

"What is it you're afraid of?" She asked taking a pen in her hand. "Is it your attacker?"

"No."

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"It doesn't matter," Sora replied coldy.

There was a moment where Dr. Lulu remained silent. "Sora, do you know where you are?"

He shook his head no and she continued. "We're at a special facility completely separate from any police jurisdiction. If you are afraid to talk for fear of some sort of prosecution, you have nothing to worry about. Whatever you say to me, it will remain with me and only me unless you say otherwise. What I want to do is figure out why you felt like you had no other choice."

"Why do you care?"

To Dr. Lulu, Sora was no different than the thousands of cases she had worked before. However, it didn't mean Sora was just another statistic to her. This was her job, and one that she cared for deeply. His reactions were all within the realm of what she already knew and had heard many times before.

"This is what I do. I help those that would do harm to themselves. It's my job to understand and help people when they feel like there is nothing left for them."

"I don't need your pity," Sora said biting his lower lip. "I know how you all are."

This was exactly what she was looking for. Conversation. Already she could deduce Sora felt a prejudice towards others, a group of people in authority or in a higher social status. It could only mean Sora was someone from a less than ideal district of the city.

"What kind of person am I?" She asked

"You don't need me to tell you," he replied. "seeing as how you seem to have all the answers."

He was trying hopelessly to detach himself, Sora felt the more he talked, the harder it would be to stop himself. It may have appeared insincere, but Dr. Lulu needed to push this a little harder. She needed to know what his limits were.

"We can talk about other things if you'd like. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, family…"

She saw Sora's fingers tense up and made a mental note. "What about your family?"

"They're dead okay, my parents are dead. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She kept her composure. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not."

"Then what about your brothers or sisters?"

Again, Sora tensed up. Dr. Lulu went with it. "You said "my parents are dead." Had you said "they're all dead" I would have been led to believe you meant everyone in your family. But you made the distinction."

When there wasn't a reply, she knew she was right. She studied him for a moment, saw pieces of a tattoo peaking through Sora's open shirt.

"How many sessions did it take to finish your tattoo?"

She needed to build a simple connection. If she could touch bases on something he clearly liked, it would be easier to move onto something without forcing him to shut himself away. And it seemed to have piqued his attention. Sora unbuttoned his shirt slightly, his finger running along the line work on his chest.

"6 sessions over the course of 2 years."

"Was it painful?"

"Yeah…." he said, "It's known for being one of the most sensitive areas on the body."

"And why did you choose your chest if you knew that?"

Sora was sitting upright, his shoulders shrugging. "I've always been thin and small. I've always liked how they look and thought it would make me look bigger somehow."

Attempting to make oneself appear larger. He needed to feel more secure, appear stronger to others. Why did he need to? Dr. Lulu made another mental note.

"Are you unhappy with the way you look?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I've never had a problem with that."

It wasn't a vanity issue. It was something for others to take notice and realize he wasn't someone to be taken lightly, that he wouldn't be pushed around. It didn't matter if nothing physically changed, it was putting that front for others to see. Sora felt uncomfortable towards those in a higher power, he needed to be able to tell others he wasn't weak. Dr. Lulu was able to come to a conclusion to one of her thoughts.

"How long have you lived in the southern district?"

It was still there, but not nearly as noticeable. Sora's demeanor was less jumpy, less tense. What he found unnerving, however, was how easily he was answering her questions. It was his worst fear, he was talking and witnessing first hand how difficult it was to stop.

"My entire life."

The pieces were slowly emerging, the raven haired woman placed a manicured nail against her chin in thought. She would add onto something she had asked earlier.

"With your brothers or sisters?"

He ran both hands through his hair. "My twin brother."

Her attitude was always cordial, calm, and relaxed. But there was something in what he said that struck a chord. For once during the entire conversation, Dr. Lulu was at a loss for words.

"I think that's going to be enough for today," she said gathering her things and standing up. "You must be hungry and tired, someone will be in shortly with something for you to eat before you can rest."

"Will I have to stay here?"

"I'm afraid so." She could see something dark flickering in his eyes. "Perhaps you'll be willing to talk with me again."

"I don't know…"

With papers in hand, Dr. Lulu made her way to the knob-less door and knocked against the small glass window. She glanced once more over her shoulder, finding Sora hunched against the wall in the same state she had seen him when she first walked in.

"Please believe in what I said. I'm here to help you."

She bowed her head slightly and walked out, thanking the guard at the door and leaving down the hallway. Dr. Lulu went past a beautiful cultivated garden. It was the dead of winter in a sunless country, but a place the facilities worked diligently to create. It was a garden often visited by other patients, a place where they could simply walk around and feel the warmth of something so simple as colorful flowers.

What a difference it made to them, smiling and regaining a connection with their humanity. For many, their minds were broken, plagued by trauma and abuse that left them in their own dream like worlds. All to often these people were forgotten, forced to live a life away from others. Be it those that were young to those in their elderly years abandoned by their families, seeing them as burdens that would tarnish their prolific image and spotless reputation. It was sickening, but again, it was a cruel reality.

Then there were those like Sora, victims so afraid to speak, so afraid to carry on. Somehow they saw themselves at fault, that somehow their actions led up to what had happened to them. But it was never true. Nobody deserved to blame themselves for something so completely out of their hands. They didn't need to resort to such a sad extreme.

And then there were those who for no apparent reason, lost touch with everything. There was no explanation, no evidence as to why they simply stopped caring. It was as if they lost the will to live. These people were more often than not, the most difficult. One couldn't provide treatment when one couldn't find a reason for their state of mind.

"Dr. Lulu?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," she replied breaking her train of thought and acknowledging a fellow colleague at her side.

"It's rare to see you so pensive," the silver haired man said taking a hold of the railing overlooking the gardens. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all Dr. _Baralai."_

"How did your session go?"

She glanced at her papers, which were devoid of any writing. "It went well. Better than I expected. He's been put on suicide watch and will remain here for 3 days. Afterwards, as you're aware, we'll have to let him go. We can't keep him."

"Doesn't sound out of the ordinary," he replied casually. "I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"I hope so," she said pulling away at her bangs, "well if you'll excuse me, I have another matter to attend to."

"Of course, don't mind me."

She bid farewell to her colleague and disappeared further into the facility complex.

"How is everything?" the raven haired woman asked after several minutes down a series of halls and stopping before a young nurse.

"Same as always Dr. Lulu, she's been rocking back and forth in her chair for hours like she does every day."

"And still holding onto those two dolls?"

"Yes ma'am, as always."

Dr. Lulu thanked the nurse, focusing her attention through the small window on the door.

"As always," she repeated softly, "as always, isn't it Alice?"

**~00000~**


	16. There Were Failures of Compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 16-**

**-There Were Failures of Compassion-**

_Twins, age 2, were removed from the care of a woman in her late twenties showing signs of mental instability in the southern district of The World That Never Was. Police officers and children's protective services took the young children into their custody in order to evaluate their condition. After a basic evaluation it was determined that despite being underweight, there was no indication of abuse or health related issues. _

_Alice, age twenty-eight, showed severe signs of depression, but no apparent cause. No kind of visual or physical stimulation had any effect on the patient. In a less than acceptable term by the medical community, it appeared she simply lost any will to live. _

_Furthermore, there were no records of her or the children's presence in the city. No registration with the government, no birth records, no medical documentation, nothing of the sort was found. It was concluded that the patient and twin boys were illegal residents of the nation. _

_When neighbors were questioned by authorities, very little information was obtained. Many were fearful by default as the southern district has a high percentage of residents living in dire conditions and have an unfortunate and distrustful relationship with government officials. _

_With no leads and residents refusing to come forward, officials had no other choice but to freeze the case. With their mother in no feasible condition to care for the children, they were placed into the foster care system with a proper and adequately qualified family. _

Dr. Lulu slammed the folder shut, her necklaces clinking against one another as she sat in her office.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, leaning back in her chair.

She had gone over the single page summarized report multiple times since she became Alice's appointed doctor 4 years ago. There was never any documentation showing that her children had any further contact with her throughout the years. It was as if the government stopped caring and left everyone to fend for themselves. When she first learned of this inconsistency, Dr. Lulu personally made the phone calls to children's services demanding information in regards to the twins.

But what a shock to learn that the children had been placed into not 1, but 9 different families over the course of sixteen years. And not once was there any documentation of the children knowing the state and whereabouts of their birth mother. To make matters worse, not even the twins' names were ever written down. Dr. Lulu was livid. No system in any country at any point in history was ever perfect, but this was down right atrocious. The police department, children's services, even her own facility had failed miserably. There was only one reason for such a disgrace.

Prejudice. Alice was an illegal resident in The World That Never Was. Why should the government bother in making an effort? It was done half heartedly, no investment of personal involvement or emotion, nothing. To think that there would be two boys out there without the slightest idea that they still had their mother. It didn't matter what her condition was, she was still there.

But to Dr. Lulu, she always cared. The only tragedy was that she couldn't have been there since the beginning. Too many years had gone by before anything came to light. It wasn't in any way her fault, but it didn't make the sadness of the situation any easier to swallow.

Many of her colleagues didn't quite share her sympathetic views. Sure, their job ultimately was to understand and help those in need, but it didn't mean others were emotionally invested in their work. It was one of the reasons why Dr. Lulu relocated to where she was now, hoping to find a similar thought process, others that could see things from her point of view.

The World That Never Was, a nation ranked in the single digits, technologically and medically advanced, a popular international destination bringing in millions of visitors. But this particular case just proved humanity's major flaws, humanity's failures of compassion. This was something that in Dr. Lulu's eyes, should have never happened.

She looked over at the paperwork she had gotten from the emergency room doctors that treated Sora. Here was a young man, a boy really, that tried to end his life. He had gone through something so horrific, violated in such a way he couldn't see himself continuing. It was something she had seen before, it wasn't unusual for her. The subject of her questions, his answers, it didn't seem out of the ordinary. But then it swiftly changed.

"_My twin brother."_

It was as if he had been waving a red flag in her face. Something clicked inside of her. Was it a coincidence? Twins were 1 in 60 births, not uncommon. But then throw in some similarities and coincidences.

Alice was a mother of twins. Sora and his brother were twins. She lived in the southern district of the city. Sora's entire life was lived in the southern district of the city. There was no indication in any reports that the children even knew of her. They were taken at the age of 2, they would hold no concrete recollections at such a young age. Sora believed his parents were dead, a very notion that could be easily influenced at the hands of his foster families. And with a lack of proper documentation and the very likely event of negligence by officials, it was all too possible. Was Dr. Lulu merely grasping at straws?

There wasn't any evidence. It was all circumstantial at best. Could Sora and his brother be Alice's children?

"What am I thinking?" she said shaking her head, hand placed against her temples. "Am I looking into this too much? Am I so desperate for an answer?"

**-XXXXX-**

Cloud placed a hand on Riku's shoulder as they stood at the front door.

"I need to head back to my hotel room. Everything happened so quickly I need to take care of some phone calls."

"I understand," Riku replied feeling Cloud's gentle grip on his shoulder. "Come back when you're done, we'll look for Sora together."

The blonde man felt his chest swell, smiling at Riku's kindness. "Thank you."

A phone call to Sora's number led them directly to a voice message. Riku tried a few more times, but to no avail. There was no need for him to feel frustrated when Sora didn't pick up considering how things came to be following the trip back from Midgar. Sora was so intent on leaving, going back to his brother and providing little else as to why.

"_I'm doing it for you."_

Riku touched his fingers to his lips, remembering the words and single kiss Sora left on them before heading out into the city. There had to be something there, a deep rooted reason as to why Sora was so intent on his brother, why he felt he needed to be at his side. Was it simply the fact that they were family? Twins who shared some kind of connection he could never comprehend? Riku didn't know, but something always felt off. Ever since the night Sora spent at his side.

The model stretched as far as he could reach. It was already past 10 and he was somehow functioning on a few hours of sleep. He wished he'd at least taken a couple sips of the coffee he had left back at the Lady Hilda Hotel. Riku still couldn't believe what he'd heard in the last couple hours. Sora and his brother, regardless of what he thought, he had met their father. The paparazzi for once, proved useful despite their vile reputation.

He was going to head back to his bedroom, perhaps take a little while to rest when he heard a knock at the door. It hadn't even been twenty minutes since Cloud left so it was safe to assume that it was somebody else. Si was at his legs, rubbing his head up and down Riku's ankles and purring.

"Hold on a second Si, I'll get you your food in a second."

Riku would soon regret opening the door. He was starring at the barrel of a gun, a silvery chrome barrel pointed directly at his face. His entire body went rigid, his mind unable to form a cohesive thought. A droplet of sweat formed on his forehead as he gulped, the air feeling thick and hot as he breathed. Riku, standing at 5 feet 11 inches, weighing in around 175 to 180 pounds, a muscular and fit person by any standards felt no bigger than a mouse.

"Move."

There was so much malice in that single word, Riku dared not do anything other than what he was told. He backed up, nearly tripping over Si who scampered off into the kitchen. Vanitas, dressed in a deep red coat was standing in front of him, hand holding onto the menacing weapon. It was only the second time Riku had ever seen Vanitas, and two times too many for his liking.

"You and I are going to have a little talk."

Riku didn't say a word, he simply nodded. Vanitas looked around and motioned towards the living room.

"Turn around and walk."

To think only minutes before Riku was sitting on his couch and talking to Cloud. He was hearing the blonde man pouring his life's story to him, how he never gave up on his family, never went a day without thinking of his boys. And while Riku felt sympathetic for Cloud, he had no such feelings for the dark haired man threatening his life. The chances that he would feel anything for Vanitas were zero.

"What do you want?"

It was the first mistake he made. Vanitas backhanded Riku, the butt of the gun colliding with his jaw and knocking him to his knees.

"I didn't say you could talk."

Riku wiped away at his mouth, the sleeve of his shirt stained red. He licked at his lips, tasting traces of metal, but he wasn't bleeding profusely. It would seem that Vanitas had held back, but not by much. It still hurt like a bitch.

"Sit."

They were staring at one another, the gun still pointed at Riku. Vanitas wasn't going to lose control of the situation, they were playing with his rules on the table.

"It's really quite simple Riku. I ask a question, you answer. Fair?"

Riku's lip was stinging. He nodded, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Vanitas.

"I said…fair?"

"Yes," Riku replied coldly.

The dark haired man crossed his leg, all in the same manner as Riku had witnessed Cloud doing. Vanitas threw an arm over the couch.

"Very good, see how easy that was?" he said in a teasing manner. "Now, I want to know a little about you. I need to know, what kind of person Riku is."

Had they not shared physical appearances, Riku would never believe that Sora and Vanitas were related. Their personalities were like water and oil, completely different and never mixing. Vanitas held a terrifying quality in the way he talked.

"You're a model, aren't you?"

"Yes," Riku was quick to respond.

"So you're pretty well known?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wow, that was easy for you to admit. No hesitation or nothing," Vanitas said, once again in that teasing manner. "You have anything to drink?"

"The kitchen, to your right."

"Go get it."

Vanitas' eyes never left him as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water. Si was looking up at Riku with wide eyes, head cocked to the side.

"Sorry Si, it'll have to wait," he whispered.

He returned to the living room, sitting the water on the table in front of him before Vanitas took a hold of a bottle.

"What does a place like this cost you?"

"A lot."

"Be specific."

"Why does it matter?

Vanitas took a swig of water and spat it out, drenching Riku's face. "You talk to me like that one more time, I swear it won't be just water next time."

Riku used his blood stained sleeve to sop the water, his heart racing. He was afraid, but it didn't stop his growing anger.

"10,000 a month."

Vanitas scoffed. "So it's safe to say you've got money."

Riku nodded, his bangs dripping wet. "Yes."

"So tell me Riku," he said waving the gun around, "Someone like you, someone so well known, a ritzy little model from the north with all this attention, all this money. A guy who could have anything he wanted, any other high class celebrity as his companion. Why did you have to set your eyes on my brother?"

The model could only stare. There was something wrong. Vanitas' ferocity, his demeanor, the way he spoke in relation to Sora. Would someone really be talking about their brother in such a possessive way? There was something lurking between them, there was no other explanation. Riku felt the cool touch of the gun barrel pressed up underneath his chin, forcing his head upwards.

"You could have had anybody else, but you needed to take my brother away from me."

"I did nothing," Riku replied hesitantly, his lip stinging more than ever.

"Was it so important to make yourself seem like the bigger man? Did you need to take someone in from the pits of the city to laugh at him?

"I would never laugh at Sora."

Vanitas' eyes quivered, his free hand grabbing Riku by the hair and forcing his head even farther back.

"You're a fucking liar. Why else would his face be all over the fucking country? Your little trip to Midgar? Did you really think I wouldn't find out about that?"

Suddenly, everything was making sense. Sora's behavior, his reasoning for being afraid, wanting to distance himself from Riku.

"_I'm doing it for you."_

Vanitas was dangerous. He wanted Vanitas as far away from his as possible. Sora had been thinking about him all along. It wasn't an insecurity, Sora liked Riku, he wanted to be near him just as much as Riku did. But there was something keeping him back as if by invisible chains. It was simply, Vanitas' terrifying influence.

"I never took him with me. I hadn't seen Sora since three months ago. You should remember," Riku said, feeling that cold metal against his skin, "The night you took him away."

It was the second mistake Riku made. Once again, he felt the impact against his face and this time he went tumbling onto the ground. He was coughing, spitting up saliva and blood. Vanitas straddled him from behind, taking a hold of his hair and pulling his head back up.

"_I _took him away?"

Riku was breathing heavily. "He left with you even though he didn't want to," he said between coughs, "_you_ took him away."

"Shut up! Stand up, right now!"

The pain was sinking in, Riku was having some trouble in deciphering what he was seeing. He tried blinking a few times, a variety of colors flashing before him. The model managed to get back on his feet with Vanitas standing dangerously close.

"You really think you're clever?"

There was more coughing, the blood had managed to seep into his nose and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"You will never understand us," Vanitas said poking the gun into Riku's back. "What does someone like you know?"

Had he not been facing a possible death, Riku would have laughed. If Vanitas could have been sitting in his living room just a bit ago, listening to the things he had heard from his father. Humor didn't care, it would find its way into any situation no matter how serious or dire it appeared to be.

"I'll tell you what I said to Sora," Riku managed, his eyes scanning the blood stained wood floor. "Don't always be so quick to dismiss someone."

All it took was that moment to distract him. Riku slammed his elbow into Vanitas' stomach, the dark haired man falling back. Riku turned around and took a hold of the barrel of the gun, his free hand balling into a fist and smashing into Vanitas' face. The spiky haired man was thinner in frame, his stature smaller, but he was not about fall. He grit his teeth together, his hands fighting for control of the gun. When it went off, the sound was chaotic.

Riku had Vanitas against a wall. "Just stop struggling, security will be up here in two seconds. There's nothing you can do." There was so much fury in his golden eyes, every emotion and memory possible flashing before him.

_He was standing besides Sora, his little brother crying over the body of a dead kitten. _

"_Sora, what's wrong?"_

_He was crying uncontrollably, snot dribbling from his nose in rivers. _

"_Di-Di-Dinah won't wake up!"_

_Vanitas bent down, bringing Sora's head against his chest. "Don't cry, we're big kids, remember?"_

"_I-I know…but, but, she was fine yesterday! What happened?"_

_Vanitas was running his hand through Sora's unmoving spiky hair, his gaze following the steps of the apartment complex in front of them and up the length of the building. A stern looking woman with a lit cigarette dangling from her lips smirked at him before disappearing back into the room. _

"_I don't know Sora…I don't know…"_

_They were asleep in a bed, Vanitas' arms holding Sora close as his small body breathed in and out. The door slammed open and the voices vicious._

"_Get up! Get the fuck up! _

_Sora would be so frightened by the sudden screams he'd wet the bed. _

"_Look what you did you filthy brat!"_

_A hand would come hurdling towards Sora, but Vanitas would throw himself in front of it. The brunet would watch in horror as his brother was beaten until he laid there motionless. _

"_Wake him up and get dressed! And clean up that mess!"_

_They were standing in the hallway of a school, a group of older kids laughing at them. _

"_Hey Vanitas, nice clothes. How do you like wearing my old stuff?"_

_The dark haired twin narrowed his brows at his foster brother. "Shut up."_

_An eruption of laughter bellowed out from the chubby kid and his friends. "What? You going to try something? My mom and dad will throw you out. You don't have anywhere else to go."_

"_Shut up," Vanitas warned. _

"_Want to hear what my mom and dad were telling me? Your dad was a good for nothing, he didn't want any of you. That's why he left before you were even born."_

"_Shut up."_

"_And your mom, she died being the whore she was on the streets."_

_The kids would run away screaming when Vanitas had him by the neck and slamming his head against his. _

"_Stop Vanitas!" Sora yelled as he tried to pry his brother off him. "We'll get in trouble!"_

"_It's not true," Vanitas said, "it can't be true…"_

_He let go of his foster brother, an open gash across his forehead spilling blood. He turned to Sora, burying his face in his shirt. _

"_Don't cry Vanitas, we're big kids, remember?"_

_An elegantly dressed woman would be standing at the door, their foster parents plastering on fake smiles. _

"_Everything looks accordingly," she said, handing them an envelope, "This will cover the expenses for the next 3 months."_

_The adults would be at the dinner room table, passed out drunk and the bottles clinking over and smashing on the floor. Those moments were blessings in disguise as they were so out of it, they wouldn't wake up to yell. But Sora wouldn't take any chances, he'd go over and sweep everything up._

_They were thirteen years old and incredibly curious. The twins were kneeling in front of one another naked. Vanitas brought a hand up, cradling Sora's cheek. Sora would lay a hand on his chest, his fingers feeling the vibrations of Vanitas' pulsing heart. _

"_Are you sure we can do this?"_

"_Don't be afraid," Vanitas whispered, "I'll lead. Do you trust me?"_

"_Always."_

Vanitas found strength somewhere to match Riku's and threw himself forward, their intertwined bodies now on the floor. The gun went flying from both their grasps, landing a few feet away. Riku kneed Vanitas, forcing a loud guttural sound as he scurried towards the weapon. The silver haired man, all bloodied up and his shirt ripped open took a hold of the handle of the gun, but Vanitas was right there, claws wrapped around Riku's balled up hand.

"_What's going to happen to us now?"_

"_Don't worry about it. Nothing can ever be as bad as what we've gone through."_

"_Do you think we can make it on our own?"_

_Vanitas stood by the open window, looking out into the landscape, the high story buildings of the north appearing as if they were a world away. _

"_We've always been on our own Sora."_

_The younger of the twins would join him by the window. "None of what they ever told us was true, right?"_

_Vanitas looked at his brother. "It doesn't matter. We never knew mom or dad. It wouldn't matter if they were lies."_

There was someone pounding at the door.

"Mr. Riku! Sir! Is everything okay in there?"

Riku managed to get back on his feet, their struggle for the gun still ongoing. Vanitas had tears in his eyes, his teeth digging themselves so deep into his lips his chin was dripping red. The door came down with a loud crash. Vanitas looked over his shoulder.

"_Happy Birthday Vanitas."_

"_Happy Birthday Sora."_

"_We're sixteen," the brunet said throwing some clothes into a suitcase. "We can go now."_

"_Hey, I have an idea," the darker haired twin said with a grin. "Why don't we choose a new birthday?"_

_Sora chuckled. "Why would we do that?"_

"_Because all these years we've never known when our birthday really was. They told us what it was, but we never knew if it was true."_

"_So what day do you want it to be?"_

_Vanitas sat back on their bed. "Tomorrow. Let's make it tomorrow. That's when we leave for good."_

"_Okay," the younger twin said, "tomorrow it is."_

"_I'm sorry I don't have a present for you though," Vanitas apologized, sitting back up. _

"_I never had any presents," Sora replied, placing a hand on his brother's arm. "I can't miss something I've never had."_

"_That's not true."_

"_It isn't?"_

_Vanitas turned Sora towards him, touching his forehead to his. "You've always been my present."_

_Sora smiled, embracing Vanitas in a tight hug._

"_You've always been mine too."_

Riku felt his stomach plummeting when Vanitas managed to rip the gun out from his hands.

"Drop the gun or we'll shoot!"

"It's funny…tomorrow would have been our 21st birthday."

In one quick motion, Vanitas lifted the gun towards the security officers. He looked over at Riku, a bloody smile on his face.

"Tell Sora I wasn't able to get him a present."

Riku's eyes went wide. That's when he heard the deafening sound of gunshots. Vanitas fell over, pools of blood collecting around him.

"Sir, please step away."

The security guards quickly moved in, one taking Riku by the shoulders and standing him up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," he replied, "I'm okay."

The other guard was kneeling over Vanitas, his fingers pressed against his neck. He looked up at his partner, shaking his head.

"He's gone."

Within a few minutes there were police cars and officers all around the building. Ambulance technicians had Riku sitting away from the living room and attending to his wounds as the detectives observed the taped off scene. There were flashing cameras, officers wearing white latex gloves placing items into zip lock bags, and a crew wheeling out a black body bag on a gurney. It was traumatizing enough for any other person, but Riku was surprisingly calm with all the commotion. He didn't know whether it was shock or the simple fact that unlike Seifer and Leon's deaths, this time he held no sympathy.

"We need to take your clothing," one of the paramedics treating Riku politely informed him, "It'll be needed as evidence by the police."

"Of course," he replied, "can I go into my bedroom? I'll change and bring them back."

They finished examining him and collected anything that may have been left on his body before granting his request along with being able to take a shower.

"The detectives will want to speak with you after you're done, don't be too long."

Riku walked down one of the halls and into his room. He stripped out of what was left of his bloodied shirt and jeans before folding them as best as he could. Riku looked at himself in a nearby mirror, his face showing the early signs of swelling and bruising. He ran his tongue over the cut on his lip, wincing when it stung.

The model stepped into his bathroom, began running the shower water and got in. Riku's back made contact with the wall behind him. He cupped both hands over his eyes, his chest swelling and that once calm front crumbling. It was here, beneath the shower water and away from everyone else that he finally began to cry. Riku was trembling, he could still see the barrel of the gun and all that pooling blood.

Vanitas had control of the gun, he was able to rip it from Riku's hands. He should have turned the gun back against him, but he gave up. He let go of everything. He was cornered with nowhere to go. In the end, he was smiling and acknowledging Riku. But why couldn't he back down? What reason did he have to point the gun at someone who clearly had him cornered? Vanitas may as well have held the gun towards his own head and pulled the trigger himself.

Was the outcome not worth living?

**~00000~**


	17. There Were Very Extra Special Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 17-**

**-There Were Very Extra Special Powers-**

Riku wished the earth would crack open and swallow him. The events that followed that very same day were chaotic. To no surprise of his, reporters and camera crews descended upon his building and badgered the police or anybody they could get their hands on for details. It was like reliving Leon and Seifer's deaths all over again. Riku couldn't bare to go through it again, not when the wounds were still so fresh.

He had given his statements to the police detectives, asked if there was anywhere else in the city he could stay as they looked into the investigation. Quistis immediately arranged for a private hotel room as far away from the scene as possible while handling the pour in of phone calls and doing whatever was in her power to give Riku some peace. The silver haired model never really appreciated just how much she did for him until this unfortunate event. She even went as far as to get an animal caretaker to remove Si from his condo and watch him for the time being. Riku would never take Quistis for granted again.

Riku was exhausted, incredibly so. Physically, his entire body hurt, but his mind was the most strained. He didn't understand how he was standing, let alone being able to process a single thought. The cuts and bruises would go away and leave hardly a reminder of their presence. But the emotional scars and trauma, they would be there to stay.

But, what the hell could Riku say? When Cloud called him, informing him that he'd taken care of whatever it was that he needed to do back in his hotel room, it was as if the gods had taken his ability to speak.

"_I'm sorry, your long lost son pulled a gun on me because he went insane thinking I was stealing his brother away."_

There was no pre-written answer, nobody he could just casually ask for advice. There was absolutely no easy way to go about telling him.

"_Cloud, I have some bad news…"_

Cloud was able to produce copies of birth records from Zanarkand confirming his family ties to Vanitas. After all was said and done, they acknowledged his rights and would release the body to Cloud in order to make further arrangements after the authorities were done with their investigation. It was now, a matter of waiting. The blonde man spent the next few hours sitting in the viewing room of the coroner's office, quietly lost in his thoughts. Riku stood behind him, watching the blonde man hunched over in his chair and never saying a word. Before them, through a sheet of bullet proof glass, was a metal slab. A white sheet lay over the unmistakable form of a body. This wasn't anywhere near the kind of reunion Cloud was hoping to have with his son. Feeling a nauseating wave wash over him, Riku silently excused himself from the small viewing room.

Riku looked up at the darkened skies, another thought creeping into his head. Where was Sora in all of this? The initial calls he made to him when Cloud was still at his apartment early in the morning got them nowhere. With the events that followed and an afternoon of not knowing which way to turn, Sora had unintentionally been left on the back burner. That in itself, wasn't even the worst problem.

Cloud had never played a part in Sora's life. Vanitas, on the other hand, was the only family he ever knew. What on earth could be said to him? If Riku thought speaking with Cloud was difficult, Sora was a colossal impossibility. But an attempt to scale that wall could only be tried if and when, he managed to get a hold of Sora.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

The blonde man was standing behind him. Riku suddenly found his feet fascinating. "I doubt I'll ever sleep again."

"I could prescribe something, I am a doctor after all."

How could Cloud be so calm? Riku shrugged, hands in his pockets. "No thanks."

Why wasn't he crying? Why wasn't he falling to his knees and cursing the heavens for taking his son away after so many years of uncertainty? Would Cloud walk up to him and spit in his face? Riku was waiting for the worst, but what the doctor hailing from Zanarkand did left him stunned. Cloud embraced him.

It was like a joke. It was an evil joke being played on him. Cloud wasn't grieving, there were no tears, he wasn't blaming Riku in any way. By any practical standards, Riku did nothing wrong, he knew he had done nothing wrong. He was alive, there was no shame in fighting for your life.

"Don't do this to yourself," Cloud firmly said pulling away, his hands holding onto Riku's shoulders. "Listen to me."

Riku couldn't look at him. Cloud tightened his grip on the model. "What Vanitas did, it was wrong. Period. You had every right to defend yourself. I wouldn't blame you if you even hated him."

"I didn't even know him," Riku replied.

"I didn't either Riku, and I'm his father," he said releasing his touch. "I don't have the slightest clue as to what kind of person he was, what he liked, disliked, what kind of life he's lived."

"Is that why you're so calm?" Riku asked. "You can't be emotionally invested in somebody you don't even know?"

Cloud let out a sigh, his breath materializing in the cold. "Do you think it's wrong?"

No. To Riku, it was finally making sense. "No, I don't."

"I've never stopped loving my family," Cloud said, "my love will always be there. I just won't have the experiences that would make that love grow."

He needed to tell Cloud everything he knew. This wasn't about morality, it was about being honest. Riku wasn't betraying Sora in any way, it was for him that needed to tell the truth.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about a lot of things," Riku revealed to Cloud, "I didn't think it was fair to Sora if I told you. I didn't feel it was in my place."

"I'm sure he wouldn't think any less of you," the blonde replied, "I know I don't."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm and sure of yourself."

Cloud offered him a genuine smile. "I've seen the worst of humanity Riku. The places I've traveled to and the things I've seen, any troubles or uncertainties I had paled in comparison. I may have lost sight of that after my wife and children disappeared, but it was always there. I quickly remembered, there is so much worse out in the world."

Listening to Cloud shed light onto just how little Riku knew. It was almost embarrassing taking notice of his actions. He could stand around in a dark corner and feel sorry for himself. He could go on blaming himself for the deaths of Seifer and Leon when everyone else clearly thought differently. Riku could allow the experience with Vanitas to traumatize him to the point of a nervous breakdown. Or he could let that all go and step forward. Prove to himself he was stronger than anything fate could put in his path.

"I hope you meant what you said this morning," Cloud said.

"That being?"

"We'd look for Sora together."

There was no apprehension on Riku's part. "I meant every word."

Cloud dabbed at the corners of his eyes. "I'm glad."

It was nearing eleven by the time they left the coroner's office. They went their separate ways for the night, Cloud returning to his quarters, while Riku took a designated agency vehicle to an undisclosed hotel. Riku didn't feel completely comfortable with the idea of going back and resting when Sora's whereabouts were unknown, but he nor Cloud would be of any help to him if they didn't get some sleep.

When the car began turning down street upon street of towering steeples and giant glass stained windows, Riku became aware of where he was. This was the religious suburb of the northern district. Normally, Riku wouldn't be caught dead in such an area, but this time he would make an exception. The media and paparazzi kept well away, and seeing the vultures these people were was not something he wanted to deal with. When they passed a decrepit, crumbling building, Riku asked the driver to stop.

"Hold on a moment."

"Sir? That's an abandoned church building."

There was something about it, Riku was curious. "How far away is the hotel?"

"Another four blocks."

"Let me out here, I can walk the rest of the way on my own."

"I'll wait if you don't mind."

He opened the door and walked out onto the white covered street. The structure was nothing compared to the rest of the buildings in the area, but it had a charm to it. Riku came up to where a door should be and peered inside, the moonlight enveloping a patch of green grass adorned with white flowers.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

The model perked up at the voice, immediately turning towards it. The dark haired man wore priestly robes, his hands laced in a kind demeanor. Riku was hoping he wasn't trespassing, but the man said nothing of the matter.

"Sorry, it caught my attention."

"You are well within your right," the man replied, "there is something about this ancient building that brings a sense of serenity to those that visit."

"I've never heard of it before," Riku said, "but then again I'm not one for religion."

The man chuckled slightly. "Quite alright my child, in this day and age, it is not unusual."

The silver haired model drew his eyes up the scale of the building. "Why is it in such bad condition?"

The priest mimicked Riku's action and gazed up at the once beautiful, majestic building. "This was the first church built in The World That Never Was centuries ago by refugees from the country of Midgar."

"Refugees?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. You are aware of the ethereal energy, mako? Well, many wars were fought over it because Midgar would not share the source with neighboring countries. Many refugees fled Midgar out of fear in the last war, and came here. They erected this church as a symbol of new hope."

The model was rusty on his history, but pieces of what the priest said sounded familiar. "They were refugees from _Sector 5_ of Midgar, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct. Those people lived in the worst conditions of the country. When they arrived, it was like night and day. They no longer had to worry about the fear of war."

The priest placed a hand against the broken stone walls. "But over time, people simply stopped coming. They found happiness in other things."

"It's kind of sad," Riku added, crossing his arms. " letting it get like this."

"There are many kinds of people out there my son. There are those that only think of themselves."

"Is there no intention of fixing it up?" Riku asked.

The priest shook his head, "While it is sad, it is also a reminder. The reason why it was built. Hope. The original builders and attendees, their feelings and memories are within this place. It would be a dishonor to make any changes."

"Even if it continues to fall apart?"

"Even so."

"I guess I understand," Riku replied.

"I apologize, I've taken too much of your time," the dark haired man said, "if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you sir," Riku offered, "or should I say Father."

The priest smiled. "Father _Reeve."_

He bowed slightly at Riku and walked away, leaving the silver haired model to admire the building a few more minutes before returning to the car. Upon getting to his hotel, Riku had the automatic feeling that there would be people waiting to hound him at the hotel's entrance. But, he was able to let out a sigh of relief when all he was met with was the sounds of bells off in the distance. He thanked the driver and made his way up to his room. As soon as he walked in, he dropped like a brick against the bed. Riku took in a deep breath, the fabric softener in the sheets light and not overwhelming. He rolled over onto his back after a few moments, the swelling in his face making it uncomfortable for him to stay on his stomach. He felt the phone vibrating in his pocket, immediately going for it thinking it could have been Sora. But, it wasn't the case.

"Hi mom…"

"Riku! I'm on my way to the airport."

"Mom, stop, you don't need to."

"Don't need to? Riku, I saw the news! Do you expect me to sit here twiddling my thumbs? I knew I shouldn't have left you so soon."

Internally, it was the best decision Riku could have made in sending his mother home. The consequences could have been much worse.

"Mom, they're blowing it out of proportion. Just like what happened with the trip to Midgar."

Kida was so choked up on her end, it was difficult to understand much of what she was saying. "I don't give a damn, I'm coming and that's final!"

"MOM!"

Everything went silent. Riku sighed heavily, hand pressed against his forehead. "I'm okay."

Riku could tell she was crying. "Please mom, I'm okay."

"I could have lost you too Riku, I can't bare to think about it. Why would anybody want to hurt you?"

"I don't get most of it myself mom," he said, "everything is really confusing." Confusing was an understatement.

"Then, why don't you come home instead? It would be better for you here."

He wanted to, Riku really wanted to be back in Destiny Islands, but there was still too much to take care of here. "I can't mom. I have to be close by because of the investigation still being open."

"Are you injured? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"It was just a couple of bruises and a split lip, nothing to go to the hospital for."

Kida was trying to stifle another sob.

"Did you know him Riku? Did you know who tried to hurt you?"

The model stepped out of his shoes and climbed onto the bed, resting his head against the bed board.

"It's a long story…"

Riku didn't bother to see what the clock said by the time he settled his phone on the side table. He carefully stripped out of his clothes and threw the covers aside. Riku popped a couple pain killers in his mouth and downed them with a sip of water. He crawled into bed and for the first time that day, his mind was at ease. Riku recalled the priest's words, the little history lesson he had learned.

"Hope," Riku said to himself. "Hope…"

**-XXXXX-**

"You useless piece of shit."

The middle aged man was hovering over the long limbed form of Axel, his face no longer recognizable and his body convulsing and violently coughing. There was blood freely flowing from Axel's nose and mouth, but it didn't matter just how much he spilled when he was laying over red carpet. It might have been the reason why Auron specifically chose the color for his office. Auron bent over Axel, grabbing a handful of his shirt and lifting him towards him.

"How could you have been so fucking stupid?"

His fist collided with Axel's face once more, his head wobbling back and forth like a suspended puppet.

"Please…pl-pl-" Axel's words were cut short by another fit of chronic coughing. His eyes were rolling into his head.

"You're not going to pass out on me."

Auron motioned to the two men standing in the corners of the room. They took a hold of Axel by the arms as Auron went back to his desk. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a vial.

"One of you, get me some water."

Within seconds, there was a glass of water sitting on his desk. Auron unscrewed the vial and squeezed out an entire dropper full of the drug into the contents of the glass.

"Force his mouth open."

Auron held him by the throat as he poured the water through the gaps in the fingers holding his mouth open. Axel began coughing again, but he managed to swallow the contents. They let him fall, slumping on the floor. The effects were immediate. His eyes went wide, pupils dilated and his attention suddenly focused. Auron kneeled, looking at him directly.

"You let that little prick take your gun." He had him by the hair, his breath hot against Axel's beaten face. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry boss."

He backhanded him, his hand smearing with blood. Auron was one sarcastic son of a bitch, but when he was serious, he was fucking serious. He paced back and forth for a few moments before leaning against his desk.

"Sorry isn't going to get you out of this one Axel."

This was a nightmare. That little bastard got a hold of his gun. The police now had Axel's fucking gun. Auron had been around long enough to know how things worked. Asides from Vanitas' prints, they'd find Axel's as well. They would bring up his criminal record, the police would go snooping, and following that trail, they would connect Axel to him. There was no use shooting Axel and being done with it. Getting rid of him wouldn't help Auron. In fact, it would prove counterproductive. Axel vanishing would only make them look further, and that trail to him would still be there.

Auron had connections everywhere, he knew of corrupt officials he could extort, but this fiasco was on too grand of a scale. This involved a high profile model, someone well known and constantly in the public's eye. Auron was silently cursing Vanitas. He couldn't even savor the pain and agony Vanitas would have felt when he found out that he'd raped his little brother. He stupidly went after someone high profile and got himself killed in the process. The dark haired man with the golden eyes had completely fucked him over, Vanitas had the last laugh. And that unchangeable fact was boiling his insides.

He peered over the rim of his sunglasses, eyeing Axel's form. The redhead, a smug and arrogant man was reduced to a pathetic, blubbering state. Auron let out a gruff, exasperated sigh. The choices before him were few. He needed to disappear. This country of eternal night was no longer a safe place for him.

"Get the hell out of my sight," he growled at Axel. "go as far away from this place as you can. If I ever see you again, I'll put a bullet through your head myself. Got it?"

There was no need for Auron to repeat himself, Axel gathered his battered self and split. It would be the last they ever saw of each other.

"Fuck everything."

There was, however, something he needed to do, one more thing that would bring him a sense of satisfaction. Auron smirked, running a hand through his salt and peppered hair. Things were working against him, but he would risk the chances. Auron walked back over to his desk, using a key to unlock a drawer. He looked over at his men, signaling for them.

"Figure out where Sora is," he ordered as he played with the handle of a gun, "Vanitas will be seeing his little brother very soon."

**-XXXXX-**

It had been a day since he had arrived, but it might as well have been weeks. At least, that's how it felt to Sora. Being shut away in a room with no amenities and against your will kind of made the time tick by slowly, painfully even. He had been allowed a shower the night before, although he didn't appreciate the guard hovering behind the curtain. These people really weren't kidding, they had their eyes on him at every minute of the day. But despite some annoyances, they weren't threatening. Sora felt an odd peacefulness in where he stood. It didn't, however, wash away the facts. Perhaps it was the medication he had been given that let him see things in a much clearer state.

They had been sitting in the facility gardens for an hour, Dr. Lulu and Sora sitting across from one another and little in the form of dialogue.

"How do you like the gardens?" Dr. Lulu asked after a while of silence, taking a sip from a teacup.

"Much better than being in there," he responded.

She nodded, "Is the medication making you feel nauseous in any way? I know it can be difficult on your stomach at first."

"No, it's no bother."

"Good."

He admired the flowers, the towering trees and quite simply, the lush green environment.

"How can you guys manage to grow anything here at this time of year?"

The raven haired woman managed a smile. "A lot of hard work on the part of horticulturists from the Disney Kingdom and our own people. The king has meticulous kept gardens in his own castle, so it seemed like a perfect idea."

"Are you talking about the mouse king Mickey?" Sora asked

"Yes, and in fact some of his subjects are right over there pruning the rose bushes."

Dr. Lulu pointed behind Sora, the brunet following her direction and finding a most peculiar of sights. Walking brooms with arms. He was looking at walking brooms with arms. And pruning sheers.

"Hard to believe," he said. "But then again, there are walking skeletons in the country of Halloween Town."

"The world is diverse, yet odd," Dr. Lulu pointed out. "Look at our country, a place with no sun."

"Have you met the king?" Sora asked

"Yes, he's a very kind king," Dr. Lulu added. "And more than generous, he has contributed much to this establishment in the last couple years."

Sora gazed at the ground beneath his feet. "You have to depend on another country to keep this place running? Shows how much this country cares for its people."

"Do you think it's wrong?" She asked, settling her teacup down on the bench.

"I don't think it's wrong that help is being offered by the Disney Kingdom. It's the fact that The World That Never Was can't do it themselves."

It was frightening how much his views coincided with hers. A country so rich and advanced, yet failing so many people. And unfortunately, one that had failed him.

"I can't help but feel as if you hold resentment towards this city."

Sora sat back on his hands, "Of course I do."

He noticed she didn't have any paperwork with her, no pens, no indication that she was in any way writing down what he was saying. Was she simply interested in what he had to say?

"Because of what happened to you and your brother?"

Sora turned to Dr. Lulu, breath hitching in his throat. "Yes…" he trailed off. "What exactly do you know?"

Speculation. At most, it was simply her gut reaction. "You mentioned your parents being dead and only having your twin brother. I can only assume that with no other living family, you were placed into foster care. And if you hold some kind of resentment, I conclude it stems from your experiences in the system."

She was good at her job for a reason, Dr. Lulu knew what she was talking about. Sora was not giving her the credit he deserved. He wasn't sure he wanted to. It would only mean she knew more.

"Why are you so intent on figuring out my past?"

Confirmation to her thoughts? Confirmation that the young man sitting in front of her was in fact, one of Alice's sons? Dr. Lulu could see how she was being selfish. She was taking advantage of her position, of her medical and psychological knowledge. But, was it at the cost of someone she was supposed to be helping? In some ways, Dr. Lulu wasn't any better than those that had caused whatever harm and pain Sora was clearly suffering from. It had gone from wanting to help him, to wanting to divulge an answer she wasn't a 100% sure was even there. How ironic. There she was, finding fault with a government that didn't care to help someone when she was just as guilty of it herself. She had relocated to this facility 4 years ago in search of those that shared her views. But it was sitting here with Sora that it finally hit her as to why her colleagues didn't get emotionally involved. It was to prevent growing attachments to those they worked with.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head, "it's not my place. I think I need to excuse myself from your case Sora. I'll make arrangements with another of my colleagues to take over for me."

"_Cats and rabbits_

_Would reside in fancy little houses_

_And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers_

_In a world of my own…"_

The singing was cheerful, yet melancholy at the same time. Dr. Lulu had never heard the voice before. Sora was attentive, eyes closed and sitting up in his seat.

"_All the flowers, _

_Would have very extra special powers_

_They would sit and talk to me for hours _

_When I'm lonely in a world of my own…"_

Sora got to his feet, his eyes searching through the gardens. He took a few steps in one direction, following the lyrics.

_There'd be new birds,_

_Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds_

_Everyone would have a dozen blue birds_

_Within that world of my own…"_

He stepped onto a little path, found it coiling in a snake like pattern through bushes of roses, daisies, and intricately cut hedges. Sora walked through an archway of ivy, his blue gaze falling on a blonde woman sitting in a wheelchair, a multicolored blanket resting over her lap.

"_I could listen to a babbling brook_

_And hear a song that I could understand_

_I keep wishing it could be that way_

_Because my world would be a Wonderland."_

She had flowing blonde hair adorned with a black bow. The lines in her face spoke of her age, but she was almost child-like, her energy was youthful. Yet there was such a sadness at the same time. There was an unstable aura surrounding her.

Before he knew it, Sora was standing right in front of her. The woman was clutching onto two dolls, their clothes tattered and falling apart. There were no distinguishing facial features, simply two little cloth dolls in her hands. The spiky haired man found himself kneeling, the singing now a soft humming. Sora couldn't understand why, but it was comforting, soothing even just listening to her. Then she looked up. Sora didn't back away, he didn't even realize his hands were resting on her lap. The blonde woman stared at him, the grip on her beloved dolls loosening. Her lips slowly curled into a smile, her hands traveling up and cupping Sora's face delicately. The brunet's eyes were glossy, as if anticipating tears. Sora brought a hand up, placing it over one of hers. She ran a finger along his jaw line, across his cheeks, and through his spiky hair.

Dr. Lulu watched from afar, completely dumbfounded. Not once in the 4 years she had been appointed as her doctor did she ever hear a single word from Alice. She took a step from the ivy archway, but paused when she felt the tug of someone at her side.

"Dr. Lulu, we got some paperwork from the hospital that attended to Sora."

She looked down at the young nurse, her words still lost somewhere in her throat. "Please, take it to my office."

"I would, but they said it was important. It might be helpful with his case."

The raven haired woman couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her, Sora's head now resting gingerly on her lap. She took a hold of the folder she had been given and opened it with a single hand. Her eyes meandered over some useless jargon, information that was already available to her from the initial evaluation.

"Hold on…"

She paused on a paragraph, reading it over several times. "How is this possible?"

"It's so comforting, isn't is Sora?"

Aerith was kneeling next to the brunet, her head resting on Alice's lap. She no longer donned a fur coat or flowing matching dress, but instead a loose fitted white shirt and pants in the same manner as Sora. They were looking at one another, Sora's blue eyes glazed over in a glassy expression. She reached out to him, placing a delicate finger on his wrists.

"Why is it so familiar?" they whispered together.

Alice's gaze wandered over Sora's figure, something else catching her attention. Her smile slowly vanished, her eyes watering. She had one hand resting on Sora's hair, fingers treading through his spikes. The other, delicately resting on Aerith's. Alice pressed her cheek to Aerith's, a warmth exuding from the young woman.

"Is it your unbirthday?"

**~00000~**


	18. There Were Pyreflies

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

_-_**Modelos-**

**-Chapter 18-**

**-There Were Pyreflies-**

_-Zanarkand-_

_They were working alongside one another, a mass of paperwork and medical items sprawled over the laboratory tables. Cloud was busily looking over graphs, allowing a quick moment to glance over at his wife. She had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a style that he didn't often see. He let out a small chuckle. _

"_What's so funny?" she asked placing her pen down over her notes._

"_Nothing," he replied._

"_Well, you obviously find something funny."_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Alright, whatever you say."_

_A set of automatic doors opened behind them, a small group of fellow doctors joining the two. Cloud turned to them and nodded his head in acknowledgement. _

"_Good morning."_

" _Early to work, as always."_

_Alice set her things aside and turned to the group as well. _

"_We can't let a minute go to waste. Not with this new debilitating strain that's appeared."_

"_Of course Dr. Alice, you are absolutely right," the tall, silver haired man said. "With you and Dr. Cloud taking the lead, I am sure this will be something we can't tackle."_

_Cloud wrapped an arm around Alice. "Thank you Dr. Sephiroth, it was you after all that put us in charge of this project."_

_The handsome doctor waved a hand. "Please, your work speaks for itself."_

_In that moment, Alice stumbled on her feet and if it weren't for Cloud holding onto her, she would have fell. _

"_Alice!"_

_She held up a hand, her eyes closed. "It's okay, I'm fine."_

"_This has been happening lately," Cloud responded with worry in his voice. "Why don't you have a seat?"_

"_Cloud, please, I'm fine. Just felt a little lightheaded. It'll pass."_

_Cloud and Sephiroth watched her carefully, still cautious. _

"_Please don't push yourself too hard. We want you healthy," Sephiroth sincerely added. "Let me know if you need anything, I need to be going to my own duties."_

_The silver haired man and his entourage of assistants bid a quick farewell to the couple before making their way out of the lab. Cloud had a hand on Alice's back, moving over the fabric of her white coat in small semi-circles. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Will you stop? We need to get back to work."_

_Cloud hesitantly agreed. "Alright, but if you feel like you're getting sick tell me right away. You can go home if you need to."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Cloud, I can't take time away from this. Haven't you seen the growing reports of people infected with the disease? This is our priority."_

"_I know it is Alice, but if you're not feeling well you're not going to be doing any of them any good if you're not looking out for yourself."_

_She let out a sigh, caressing Cloud's cheek. Alice looked up at him, offering him a small smile. _

"_You worry about me too much."_

"_I can't help it, you're my wife," he said bending down slightly to place a kiss on her lips. "I'm allowed to."_

_She lightly tapped his cheek. "Thanks dear. I'll check in with Dr. Sweet and have him look me over this afternoon. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Alice found it odd to be on the opposite end of a check up, and even more so when presented with a light blue gown to wear. She sat with legs curtly crossed, her hands resting delicately in her lap. She had been waiting for a while in the brightly lit room, the tall and rugged Dr. Sweet having excused himself to get some of her paperwork. The rest of the day went by without too much difficulty, or so she tried to convince herself. Alice struggled to keep the reoccurring bouts of dizziness from being too noticeable and in turn incurring Cloud's concern._

"_Here we go!"_

_The booming voice of Dr. Sweet could be heard before he even entered the room. Alice couldn't help but stifle a gentle giggle. The dark skinned man was loved by many for his charming, yet honest qualities and quite loud personality. Patients were often weary of him at first, but they quickly dropped their preconceptions and warmed up to him when his height and build was overshadowed by his kindness. _

"_Sorry for the wait Alice, got sidetracked for a moment there."_

"_Not at all."_

_He leafed through a few pages, "Well, everything checks out fine. Nothing wrong from what I can see."_

_The blonde haired woman felt her chest rise and expand as she let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Thank goodness, I couldn't possibly imagine something being wrong with me. Cloud's been worrying for nothing."_

"_Well no, nothing wrong with ya. Just a little pregnant with twins."_

_Alice heard wrong. She must have heard wrong. "Excuse me?"_

_Dr. Joshua Sweet scooted a chair over to Alice and sat down. "Alice hon, you're pregnant."_

_He said it again, but it wasn't registering past that thick layer of disbelief. She felt her mouth suddenly drying, she couldn't blink. _

"_No, you must be joking."_

"_See for yourself."_

_He handed her his clipboard, the blonde reading over the print. "I'm 2 months along?"_

"_And 8 days. Well, give or take a day," the tall muscular man added. "Honestly hon, didn't you notice your period being late? Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?"_

_Alice was still somewhat in shock. "I've been working on our project night and day since we were appointed as co-heads. I haven't been thinking about anything else."_

"_That isn't good Alice. Even in the early stages if you don't take proper care of yourself, it can lead to serious complications."_

_Alice sat the clipboard aside. "I can't believe it. I mean, I can, but this isn't at all something we planned."_

_The bulky man let out a laugh. "That's the way things happen. Right when you least expect it."_

"_I can't take time away from my work," she replied disregarding the humorous banter._

_Dr. Sweet held up both hands in a defensive manner. "Hold on there, I understand you have your duties, but this is just as important."_

_She brought a hand to her stomach, running it in semi-circles the same way Cloud had been rubbing her back. Little by little, the news was sinking in. This wasn't something to be dreading, this was something to be elated about. Alice'felt herself easing up, smiling even. _

"_I'm going to be a mom…"_

_Cloud embraced Alice, raised her in the air and was laughing in absolute delight. "This is great news! We're going to be a complete family!"_

_Alice gently slapped Cloud's arms. "Dear, I know you're excited, but put me down!"_

_He brought her back on her feet and followed by planting kisses on her forehead. "It all makes sense these past two months. How could I have been so dense? I was worried you may have been coming down with something, but this…I couldn't be happier Alice. We're going to be having twins!"_

_She smiled at him, comforted by his touch. "I'll be able to continue working until a month before the due date. I need to put as much effort into the project before I go on maternity leave."_

"_Don't strain yourself. Even if you have to cut each day short by an hour or two, it's for the benefit of our children."_

"_Of course," she said resting against Cloud's chest. "It'll be for our childen."_

_But Alice didn't listen. Even before she found out she was pregnant, she was suffering from pains, headaches, and regular lightheadedness. She continued pushing herself and disregarded her well being. The mornings were rough, she was experiencing pains throughout her body, and shortly before her 5 month ultrasound appointment, she began to bleed. _

"_Alice, you haven't been taking care of yourself."_

_Cloud was at her side and Dr. Sweet expressing his concern. "You are putting too much stress on yourself. The bleeding was a sign of early labor. This is extremely dangerous."_

_The blonde woman was looking to the floor. "I'm sorry…I've been so preoccupied with work."_

"_I'm going to talk with Dr. Sephiroth," Dr. Sweet stated, "I'm going to put you on medical leave until further notice."_

"_No, I'll do it myself," Alice replied squeezing Cloud's hand. "This is my fault, I'll make the request and take care of it."_

_The muscular man nodded. "Very well hon. Now, I know this was a scare, but if anything else happens, you come to me right away, understood?"_

"_We will," Cloud said sternly before Alice had a chance to say anything. _

"_Good. Now, how about we take a look at your babies?"_

_They could see them on the ultrasound screen, two distinct little bodies moving around. Cloud and Alice were rendered with pure, blissful emotion. Something so simple as seeing an image of their children brought them to a most primitive, natural state. _

"_Would you like to know their gender?"_

"_No need," Alice said, "let it be a surprise."_

_Two healthy baby boys were crying in the delivery room. One sporting a tuft of chocolate brown hair, the other black darker than the night. Cloud stood next to Alice, happy tears streaming down his cheeks. _

"_Our boys, our babies are here," he whispered to his exhausted wife. "We need to come up with names."_

_Alice was sweating, her face slightly pale. She held onto Cloud's hand, squeezing it every so often. The delivery room nurses brought them up to her, allowing her to nuzzle against their shiny, wet skin. _

"_Sora."_

_Cloud smiled. "The man who brought peace to the world a thousand years ago. I love it."_

_She looked at the baby with jet black hair. "You choose a name Cloud."_

_The blonde spiky haired man took the baby into his arms, his finger wedged between his son's tiny, yet strong grip. _

"_What about after my father?"_

_Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "You're so old fashioned. I don't think he looks like a Zack."_

"_You told me to choose a name," Cloud teased._

_A nurse motioned for Cloud to return the boy to her as they needed to be cleaned up and placed in the nursery. He stepped over to his wife once more. Together they watched as they carried the boys out of the room. _

"_Vanitas."_

_Alice looked up at him, "Emptiness…vast like the skies. It's perfect Cloud. Sora and Vanitas."_

_It was a short lived moment. When they brought Sora and Vanitas into her hospital room, decorated with flowers and cards of congratulations, Alice would not touch them. Cloud immediately felt his heart sinking. He looked at her, but it was as if Alice wasn't there. Cloud held Sora up to her, and while she looked down at his little face, Alice would not lay a finger on him. _

"_Alice, what's wrong with you?"_

_She remained quiet, looking out of the window into the streets of the city. "I'm tired Cloud, please leave."_

_He was completely perplexed by the shift in attitude. This was a side of her he had never seen before. The nurses looked her over, but nothing was of immediate concern. _

_Over the next couple days, she was released from the hospital and they were allowed to take the boys home. A room for them had been fully furnished, matching cribs with dangling musical toys, white drawers and cabinets fully stocked with clothes and diapers. The twins were surprisingly quiet, crying very little and falling right asleep as soon as he laid them down. But Alice, the one who made every decision in what to bring into the room, what color they would paint the walls, didn't take a step inside. She simply shut herself away in their bedroom. Cloud was beyond worried. _

_A month had passed and with Alice plummeting further into a deep depression, Cloud was forced to take a leave of absence from his research. He spent every minute of every day tending to his children, feeding them, changing them, bathing them, doing everything he could as their father._

_Alice's behavior couldn't be deciphered. His own medical knowledge and that of others around him couldn't explain it. She spent her days shut away in bed, knees pressed up against her chest as she looked out of the windows as if she was hoping to find something out there. Medication proved useless, nothing worked even when he could manage to get her to take it. _

"_Alice talk to me, what's going on? This isn't like you at all."_

_She would turn to him, expressionless. "She isn't there…"_

_Cloud had no idea what she was talking about, she would grow silent afterwards. That first month quickly turned into two and news of the disease they now called Geostigma began to show cases in other countries besides the one of origin. Work practically halted with Alice incapacitated and Cloud spending every waking moment watching his boys. He would need to make a decision. Cloud brought in a caretaker, someone to look after Sora and Vanitas as he returned to work. _

"_Alice keeps to herself, so please make sure she's not bothered."_

_He was back in the lab, his eye practically glued to a microscope as he placed and removed slide after slide of samples underneath its magnified view. Cloud was exhausted, but a small part of him was glad to be back in his environment. It didn't take away in any manner what he felt, Cloud still cared deeply for his family, but this was a sigh of relief. _

_There was still no progress with her, not even a visit from her sister Cinderella did any good. The golden haired woman sat alongside her sister, trying to coax anything out of her, but in the end Cinderella was just as worried and at odds. _

"_I've never seen her like this. Not even when our parents passed away. She slapped on a smile and carried on like it was nothing. Cloud, I don't know what to do."_

_He stood at the door, arms crossed and the lines in his forehead more apparent despite his young age. _

"_We'll just have to wait. We don't have any other choice."_

_Alice was sitting in her bedroom, looking out of the windows as she had been doing since she returned from the hospital. She could hear the shuffling footsteps and voice of the caretaker down the hall. Every so often she'd hear a cry or bout of giggles from Sora and Vanitas. She held a hand to her belly, slowly moving it over the fabric of her shirt. _

"_She isn't there…"_

_She heard Sora and Vanitas crying, the caretaker shushing them gently. _

"_There, there, my dears, Mama Odie's here. No need to be cryin"_

_The short, stumpy woman waved her hand over their cribs, streams of dancing golden fireflies appearing in the air. The twins cooed in delight, their tiny hands reaching upwards, opening and closing at the sight. Mama Odie let out a strained, yet loud laugh. _

"_It's our little secret lovelies, that be some good voodoo," she said in her deep accent. _

_But in that same instance, multicolored lights with wavering tails emerged from the air. There was a soft chanting, the elderly woman taking notice and her features taking a momentary solemn expression. _

"_Oh my stars…."_

_Mama Odie watched them disappear and smiled a toothless grin at the babies before walking out of their room. She began humming a little song as she walked down the hall and towards the kitchen to prepare their bottles for the day. Unbeknownst to her, Alice was standing at the entrance to her bedroom, the door fully open. She watched, wide-eyed as the elderly woman marched on, trails of multicolored lights following after her. Alice felt her mouth open and close, but no words were spilling out. The colorful lights behind Mama Odie began to take shape, a small child adorned with ethereal halos staring back at Alice. Something in her mind snapped. _

_Alice ran, her arms wrapping themselves around Mama Odie and slamming her into the floor._

"_You had her! You stole her away!"_

_The elderly lady tried to hold Alice off, but it was to no avail. "Alice, stop it dear!"_

"_You can't steal her away!"_

_Alice closed her hand, balling it into a fist and brought it down with all her might. Mama Odie's head slumped to the side, completely passed out. The blonde woman was hysterical, her body was shaking and her eyes quivering. _

"_She can't have her…she can't have my babies."_

_She got up, Mama Odie still sprawled out on the floor. Alice ran into her bedroom, threw on a long coat and grabbed a bag off her dresser and ran back into the nursery. She reached down, touching their little faces and carefully lifting them out of their cribs. There was quiet fussing from them, but they didn't seem to fully wake. _

"_She can't have them."_

_Alice, with Sora and Vanitas cradled in her arms, disappeared out the front door. _

"_Cloud."_

_The blonde man steered away from the microscope, the bags under his eyes gaunt. "What is it?"_

"_There's a call for you, it's an emergency."_

_His stomach twisted in on itself. He abandoned his station and ran out. Cloud didn't waste a second as he got into his car and drove back to his home. Upon turning down his street, an ambulance had just left and a police car still present. His mind was racing, his heart palpitating vigorously. Cloud's car came to a screeching halt and immediately threw the door open. An officer walked up to him, arms spread as if to tell him he couldn't go past. _

"_That's my house!"_

_He walked up the walkway and inside to see a few more officers clad in blue. "What the hell happened? Where's my wife and children?"_

"_Sir, please calm down."_

"_Don't tell me to calm down, I want answers," he spat out, sweat building on his brow. "What happened?"_

"_We think it was some kind of break in. There were some items moved around haphazardly. Your caretaker, Ms. Odie, she may have tried to stop whoever entered. She's on her way to the hospital right now."_

"_And my family?"_

_The officer looked down at his clipboard. "We think they were taken by the intruder."_

_Cloud grabbed a hold of his head, his eyes watering. "No, no, can't be."_

"_We're doing everything we can, but until Ms. Odie regains consciousness, we can't be completely certain."_

"_My wife and children are somewhere out there! I want you looking, NOW!"_

"_Sir, please, we are doing just that. I'll have an officer escort you to the hospital so you may be present when Ms. Odie comes to."_

_Cloud was visibly trembling. "Alright…"_

_He was standing outside of the elderly caretaker's room, the sense of time lost to him. Her family had been informed of what had happened and were making the trip across country to be at her side. Cloud had no choice but to wait as the officers had not been able to provide any sort of clue. _

"_Dr. Cloud, she's awake."_

_He didn't hesitate in walking in. Mama Odie was coughing slightly, but asides from a few bruises, she seemed okay. Cloud tried to smile, glad that she appeared safe, but the worry was mounting. _

"_Mama Odie, what happened?"_

_She tried to sit up, but Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and gently laid her back down. "Please, stay as you are."_

"_Dear boy, I'm sorry."_

_Cloud's stomach continued twisting. "Did someone try breaking in? Did you see them take Alice and the boys?"_

"_No my boy, nothin' like that happened."_

"_Then-"_

"_Alice, she came at me. There was so much rage and sadness in her eyes."_

_The blonde man stood back, shaking his head. "No, you're mistaken. Alice would never attack someone."_

"_I be telling the truth my boy, no reason for me to lie."_

"_It's not true."_

_The doctor attending to her walked in behind Cloud. "I'm sorry, but she needs to rest."_

_Mama Odie placed a wrinkled hand against Cloud's arm. "There was so much sadness in her eyes."_

_The police had no leads. There wasn't a trace as to her whereabouts over the course of the next few days. They assured Cloud they would continue looking, that they wouldn't stop until she was found, but their words sounded empty. All Cloud could think of was the fact that Alice and his children were gone. _

_Alice had been walking, never stopping. She had no idea where she was going, there was simply an innate feeling to get as far away as she could. Night had fallen by the time her body began to heave with exhaustion, the spurt of energy that led her to attack Mama Odie gone. Sora and Vanitas were hungry and soiled, they were too weak to even cry. Their weight was straining her, she kept having to slow her stride in order to lift them up and against her chest. Eventually, it was too much for her. Alice slumped against a wall and slid down, her chest expanding as she breathed in heavily. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_A thin, long limbed man sporting a top hat hovered over her. He was smiling at her, his grin sporting a gap between his teeth. _

"_What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing in this part of the city?"_

_Alice didn't acknowledge him, she sat with her back to the wall, her arms cradling her boys. The man took notice of this, his hands tingling with excitement. _

"_Oh my, oh my, my, my. This will not do. A beautiful lady AND mother? We can't have you out on the streets like this. Come with me."_

_He bent down, managed to get Alice to look at him, his purple eyes narrowed in a dark gleeful way. _

"_I am Doctor Facilier, at your service madam."_

_It was a short distance to what he would call his home. Hallways and rooms filled with an assortment of odd trinkets and frightening masks. It was enough to cause discomfort to any other person, but Alice didn't seem to even notice. Doctor Facilier brought her to an empty room, a bed adorned with purple sheets and surprisingly, a crib. _

"_Please madam, rest and tend to your children. You are safe here."_

_The dark skinned man closed the door, allowing her some privacy as he practically skipped along. He was humming to himself, the masks around him following him as he walked on. Eventually, he came to a circular room with a table, lavish curtains and the smell of exotic burning herbs enveloping the space. He took a hold of a phone and sat down in a pleasant and comfortable chair. Doctor Facilier held the phone up to his ear as he heard a click. _

"_Madam Yzma? It is Facilier. Looks like I've come across some very nice product."_

_Doctor Facilier, otherwise known as The Shadow Man, was involved in the dark business of human trafficking. It was his job to find down on their luck individuals, usually pretty women runaways, and smuggle them across borders and into the hands of rich clients. It didn't matter what their purpose served, be it prostitution, being taken up as wives, or even the darker aspect of organ harvesting. It was delusional to think that such a business did not exist. In this world, anything was possible and at such a rate that even the most privileged governments couldn't fight against. _

_But what a lucky find he came across. A beautiful, almost child like woman with twins. Such a beauty would fetch a high price on her own and the children would complete the empty portrait of parents so desperate for a family they'd fork over a fortune for a child. But twins? They would pay a kingdom of riches. Facilier was giddy with excitement. _

"_Yes Madam Yzma, I'll have the preparations made, it won't take much convincing. This one seems a little off. They'll be in Wonderland within a day or so."_

_Alice, for the first time, tended to her children. She carefully cleaned them up, took a shower herself, and was allowing them to breastfeed. They were nursing enthusiastically, as it was the first time they had this kind of contact with their mother. She held them close, her still damp hair cascading over them. They were only 2 months old, but already their little heads were sporting a full set of chocolate brown and jet black hair. The tufts even collected into tiny, yet soft spikes. She nuzzled her cheek against theirs, but her expression remained cold. _

"_She's not there…"_

_It was just as Doctor Facilier predicted, it didn't take much effort to convince Alice to do as he said. He was taking advantage of a woman that was obviously suffering from some sort of depression, but it didn't bother him one bit. If he held any sort of compassion, he wouldn't be in the kind of business he was in. _

_Forged documents were easily obtained with his influence, but there was still a risk in getting her out of the country. He had noticed the local news and learned of who Alice was, a well known and respected young doctor of Zanarkand married to an equally prolific doctor. With such news, flying was not a viable option. While the documents he had for Alice listed her under a different name, her features were altogether a separate matter and easily recognizable. But all he could see were money signs popping up everywhere he looked, this wasn't an opportunity he would let slip out of his grasp._

_There were 3 small countries in between Zanarkand and Wonderland. All of them adding up to perhaps ten hours of driving. Doctor Facilier would personally make the journey and deliver Alice to the madam awaiting in Wonderland.. The borders proved to be no issue, especially when he simply flashed a bit of money in the patrol officer's face and they would let them be on their way, no questions asked. People were greedy and easily swayed._

_They passed through the orange skies of Twilight Town, the desert sands of Agrabah, and finally through the sparsely populated Calm Lands. It was while driving through the expansive green pastures that Alice took notice of the ocean off in the distance. She kept staring, fascinated by the glinting seas. _

"_Beautiful…"_

_Wonderland, unfortunately, did not share that same beauty. The skies were murky, the landscape unkempt, and the streets glistening with an ostentatious vibe. This was the lawless country for the indulgent and sinful. At long last, they had arrived. _

_What they didn't expect, however, was that Alice would fight back. The moment they tried to take her children away, Alice ran. It was like everything had changed, a maternal instinct awoke and fueled a need to protect her boys. They chased after, but Alice got away. It was the last Doctor Facilier would see of Alice. _

_She was alone in a country far from home. There wasn't a soul that bothered to look at her with any form of sympathy. Everyone was out for themselves in Wonderland. They were too engrossed in their own doings. _

"_She's not here either," Alice would say to herself, wandering the streets aimlessly and in the shadows._

_It would be a dark haired man in priestly robes by the name of Father Reeve that would eventually find her on the streets of Wonderland and offer her aid. If only she would have accepted further help upon arriving in the northern district of The World That Never Was. She found serenity in the crumbling church next to Father Reeve's establishment. _

_But Alice was constantly chasing something that nobody else could see. It caused her emotional strain, the very instinct that forced her to protect her children simply vanished. One day, Alice suddenly left the sanctity provided for her by Father Reeve and would make a home in the southern district of the city. _

**-XXXXX-**

Dr. Lulu took a hold of Sora, forcing him to stand up.

"Sora, you need to head back to your room."

His contact with Alice was severed, but the blonde haired woman didn't seem to mind. She was staring at something else. Alice reached outwards, her hands pointing towards an imaginary figure at Sora's side. Dr. Lulu motioned for the nurse attending to Alice.

"Please, get her back to her quarters."

"No!"

There was a sense of alarm. Alice gripped the wheelchair armrests, using them to pull herself up. She was crying. There were tears streaming down her face.

"She's there! She's right there!"

Dr. Lulu was backing away with Sora ever so slowly. "Alice, calm down. Everything is okay."

"She's right there!"

Sora shrugged Dr. Lulu's touch away and stepped forward, his fingers laced with Aerith's. The chocolate haired woman came up to Alice, gently resting her head against her shoulder. Alice was caressing her, at least, in her mind it appeared as if she was. Dr. Lulu and her nurse could only watch as she patted the empty air. However, for Sora, he could see everything.

"She's here, she's right here…" Alice mumbled into incoherency. Aerith sighed against her, smiling up at Sora.

"Sora," came the crimson eyed woman's voice, "do you see something?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "It's Aerith. She's me. She's been with me."

She looked down at the paperwork she had been given. In that short span of time, things began connecting. This was something that she had yet to encounter in her career. Her heart was racing.

"Sora, these are results from tests done at the hospital you were brought into," she said, trying to catch her breath.

He turned to her, eyes still glossy in an emotional stupor. "And?"

**-XXXXX-**

"_It's funny…tomorrow would have been our 21__st__ birthday."_

_In one quick motion, Vanitas lifted the gun towards the security officers. He looked over at Riku, a bloody smile on his face. _

Aerith stood behind the model, his golden eyes peering at her through the strands of Riku's hair.

"_Tell Sora I wasn't able to get him a present."_

She was clad in halos and disappeared in an array of _pyreflies_.

**~00000~**


	19. There Were Lights Only He Could See

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**-Modelos-**

**-Chapter 19-**

**-There Were Lights Only He Could See-**

They were met with a quiet morning. There was no cascading snow, no clouds, instead, there were clear black skies. The lights of the city usually extinguished the brightness of the stars, but for whatever reason they were resonating beyond the glow of the artificial light.

"I've never seen the skies this clear," Riku said to Cloud as they drove in his rented car. "In the 4 years I've been here I haven't seen them like this."

The spiky haired man held a single hand on the steering wheel. "Perhaps it's a sign of good luck."

The model swiped at the bangs covering his eyes. "It has to be."

Cloud was somber, a change from how he appeared the night before. Vanitas' death, while painful if Riku could possibly comprehend on Cloud's part, didn't seem to impact the blonde in the same manner as when Riku divulged the details he knew in regards to Sora's life. Cloud would hear how Sora thought he had purposely played no part in their lives, learning that Alice was dead and his children placed into a derelict foster system. This was all something he had heard from Sora's own lips, but even if it was repeated in Riku's voice, it didn't make the truth easy for Cloud to accept. Riku could see that tough exterior breaking.

"I'm so sorry," Riku said after a dwindling silence. "But you wanted the truth."

The older man shook his head, his spikes moving in place. "You have nothing to be sorry about Riku, don't apologize. What matters is that Sora is still out there. And right now, that's all that I care about."

Seeing Sora in the news revitalized his hopes, made him think that there was still a chance to see them all. But slowly, that happy picture he had in his mind, of him alongside Alice smiling with the boys standing between them was being chipped away. It was a childish notion to build things up when in reality, nothing was for certain. Riku had no reason to feel responsible in any way. It was him that was feeling the crushing blow of his own failed fantasies. Everything was resting on finding Sora. He would be what would save him from going over that dreaded cliff.

"Where do you need me to turn?" Cloud asked as they came to a red light.

"Up at the next street on the left, the red brick building should be it."

He revved the engine and made the turn, stopping short of an old style town house. There was a white van parked in front, the front door to the building open. Riku zipped up his maroon colored jacket and faced Cloud.

"I won't be long."

"Let me come along."

Riku didn't argue. Together, they got out of the car and walked the short distance to and up the stairs to the front door of the brick building. There was a woman standing there with a headset, her gaze falling on the model. She made to say something but Riku held up a hand.

"Don't. You never saw me here, got it?"

She nodded furiously. Riku peered through the hall. "Which room is he in?"

"They're shooting in the guest room at the end of the hall. They should be taking a break."

"Tell him I'm looking for him."

She did as she was told and ventured into the house. He looked over at Cloud, the stubble on his face more apparent. When he looked back up, Roxas was staring at Riku.

"I called and asked your agent where you were."

The blonde model seem a bit alarmed at Riku's presence. He had heard of the incident the day prior and cringed inwardly at the sight of his bruised face "Is something wrong?"

Roxas was looking from Riku to Cloud, unsure of who the other man was. The older of the two models heaved a sigh.

"It's important, so I would appreciate an honest answer Roxas."

"You're scaring me Riku, what is it?"

"Do you know where Sora lives?"

Had it been their regular dysfunctional relationship, if the latter of the two words could even be applied, Roxas would have narrowed his eyes in jealousy and turned his head. But Roxas brought a hand to the back of his neck and nodded a distinct no.

"I'm sorry Riku, I don't. All I know is it's somewhere in the southern district."

It was an honest answer as Riku was hoping, but one that gave them information they already knew.

"I haven't seen him in months, did something happen to him?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Riku replied. "He hasn't answered his phone at all and with what happened with his brother…"

Roxas didn't need Riku to string the pieces together for him, he knew of Vanitas. "I remember Sora telling me about a tattoo parlor he went to in the eastern district. He's friends with one of the guys there. I don't know which one it is, but if that will help…"

It was something new, Riku would take whatever he could. "It does, thanks."

The two walked down the steps, Roxas stopping Riku for a moment. "Hey."

The model looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

For the first time, they exchanged genuine friendly smiles. Riku and Cloud got back into the car, their next destination set.

"Was that a friend of yours?"

"I guess so," Riku replied, "didn't think it would be possible, but I guess he is."

"Are you familiar with the eastern district?"

"Somewhat, I know a few spots. Sora and I had tea at one of the cafes there when we first met."

"Maybe we should stop there, it couldn't hurt," Cloud added.

"You're right, we'll stop there first."

It was faster to travel by subway, as traffic was always an issue. But they didn't need to be surrounded by strangers, and in Riku's case, it would be a mistake to be in such a public setting when the media was still hot and active. The drive would last for well over an hour, enough time for Cloud to ask about something Riku had yet to tell him about.

"How does your friend Roxas know Sora?"

The aspect of what Sora did for a living, that was what he had been holding onto.

"You won't like what I have to say."

"Look at me Riku," the forty-something year old man said. The model did so, looking into his blue eyes. "There is nothing that can make this any more difficult than it already is."

Eventually, the car came to a stop next to Cid's Café. Cloud killed the engine, the whirring motors mellowing out.

"It was so bad for them they had to resort to selling drugs?" Cloud was unknowingly biting his bottom lip. "Just what did they have to go through?"

Riku couldn't offer an answer, he knew nothing else. "When I found out, Sora seemed ashamed of himself. He wouldn't look at me. He kept saying it was something I wouldn't understand. But, I could tell it was something far from what he would have wanted. Nobody chooses something like that for themselves willingly. It must have been so hard for them both."

Cloud pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. "God damn it," he seethed, not in anger but frustration. "I couldn't be there."

"Don't do this to yourself," Riku said, "sound familiar? You told me so last night, don't do this. It's not helping anyone."

The blonde gulped the expansive growth in his throat, wiping at his eyes. "Let's check this café out."

Riku adjusted the collar around his neck in order to hide as much of his face as possible. He saw Cid off at the counter, taking an order from a young teenage couple. His gruff, unrefined voice carried out, for some reason calming Riku. They looked around, dismissing an employee when asked if they wanted a seat. The model looked over at the table near the window, remembering seeing Sora's back clad in a white hooded jacket. It was closing in on 4 months since that late night date, a fraction of time really, but so much had happened within that frame. How much he wished their interactions could have been more than just that handful of unfortunate times.

"I'm going to get us something warm to drink," Cloud offered.

He thanked him with a nod, watching as Cloud walked over to the counter. Riku was fumbling with the phone in the pocket of his coat, thumb running over the surface of the touch screen.

"Come on Sora, where are you?" he whispered to himself.

Riku slid the safety off the screen, bringing up the dial pad without a need to look at it. His finger circled over the numbers mindlessly. He took a step backwards, his body colliding softly into someone else. Riku immediately turned to apologize, the bright red haired man bowing his head slightly in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry, my fault," Riku uttered.

"I'm sorry too, wasn't looking where I was going."

Riku was still fooling around with his phone and when he heard the ringing going off from right in front of him. His breath hitched. The man sporting sharp angled tattoo marks near his eyes dug into his pocket and retrieved a phone. Riku was looking at Reno, Reno looking at Riku in equal surprise.

"Is that-"

"Are you-"

Cid threw a slurry of swear words at Cloud as he, Riku, and Reno disappeared from his café with a pair of freshly brewed teas still on the counter.

"Young kids, old men, none of em' are ever pleasant. Good riddance assholes!"

Reno was stuttering over his words. "You're, you're Riku. The guy on the news and newspapers. Sora flew back from Midgar with you."

"Why do you have Sora's phone? Where is he?" the model added, relief and worry all mixed in there.

"I-Oh god, it's so fucked up. It's all fucked up."

Cloud stepped in, not liking the direction the conversation was going. "Can you take us to him?"

"It wouldn't matter if I did. I took him to the hospital, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

There was a thousand things wrong with what Reno said. They were wasting time standing in the streets, Cloud motioned for both of them to get into his car and for Reno to explain as he directed them in the direction of the hospital.

"Sora came to my apartment yesterday at like, 4 in the morning. There was something wrong with him. His wrists and neck were all bruised, he was cold and wet from walking out in the city. I had to do something, so I took him to the emergency room a few blocks away from my place."

"Did he say anything?" Riku asked, holding onto the handle above the passenger seat as Cloud sped up.

"He asked for help."

Cloud zipped past a yellow light, not caring that other cars had honked at him in the process. "They didn't tell you anything?"

"No, they wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not a family member. I knew he had a brother, but I had never met him and I didn't know how to get a hold of him…" Reno suddenly trailed off, realizing that Sora's brother was the very one mentioned in the news the night before. The one that had a scuffle with the silver haired model sitting in the passenger seat in front of him. Riku shook his head at him, the action letting him know it was okay to continue.

"We tried calling Sora yesterday morning, but he wouldn't pick up. I tried a couple more times later in the day, but got nothing. If you had his phone, why didn't you pick up?"

"I didn't find his phone until I got home later that night. When Sora came to my apartment and I brought him inside, his phone had slipped off onto the couch and my dog Lady being the hoarder she is, took it and hid it in a mound of clothes in her corner of my bedroom. The battery was dead and I didn't have the same kind of phone, so I couldn't charge it to see if there were any important calls. It wasn't until a bit ago that I went into my tattoo parlor where I work and used my boss's charger. That's why it rang when you dialed his number."

Reno pointed at a street sign, the sight of the medical facilities appearing in sight. Cloud swerved into the emergency room parking lot, killed the engine and sat there for a moment.

"I remember this hospital."

Riku raised a brow. "How?"

"The Geostigma. When I found a cure, one of the first people it was applied to was here. He was a blonde boy, couldn't have been any older than twelve years old. I couldn't forget his name, especially when I learned that he died in that plane crash on its way to Deling City."

The large, toothy smile of his beloved friend flashed across Riku's mind. "Seifer?"

"Yes, Seifer Almasy. He and Leon back in the military nation of Galbadia were some of the select few to have it administered since their health had gotten so severe. I traveled personally to do the job in both cases."

Riku shook his head, sniffling and rubbing at his nose, but found a tranquility in learning that detail.

"They were my best friends."

Together, all three walked up to the automatic doors and were met with a line of people being attended to by ER nurses.

"Who needs medical attention?"

"I'm the father of a patient that was brought here yesterday morning."

"I brought him in," Reno added, noticing the same short, stumpy woman that had practically shooed him away. She took notice of the redhead and turned to the blonde man. Her demeanor softened.

"I remember you…Dr. Cloud?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was here ten years ago during the Geostigma epidemic."

Her beady little eyes ping ponged back and forth, the realization hitting her when she remembered what patient they were referring to.

"The gentleman at your side informed us that the patient only had a brother, and one that he couldn't get a hold of. We'll need to see proper documentation to give you any sort of information."

Cloud was more than prepared. He brandished Sora's birth certificate, the nurse looking over the leaflet of paper before motioning for Cloud, and at his request, for Riku and Reno to be allowed through the facility doors. She led them over into a routine check up room currently unoccupied.

"I'm terribly sorry to say, but Sora is no longer in our care."

There was a sense of dread washing over them. Cloud voiced their concern. "Where is he then?"

They waited for a few long minutes as she fetched the paperwork from the day before. Out of the three, Reno felt as if he was holding onto the least amount of cards. He eyed the blonde man, the man that identified himself as Sora's father. Reno could only hope that he would be prepared to hear what he already came to learn.

"Here we are," the woman said popping back into the room, "I've been so rude, I haven't even bothered introducing myself."

"It's quite alright, Merryweather," Cloud read on her nametag, a fairy wand adorning her name on both ends. "Please, this is very important."

Her chubby face shook with any movement of her head. "I am well aware sir, but please. This is not something I would wish to tell anybody. Especially to a parent."

"If you wouldn't mind, can I see the documents myself?"

Merryweather examined the expression on his face. "Of course. Everything we obtained is in there and where he is now. I'll be at the nurse's station down the hall. Please come and get me if there's anything else I can do."

She handed him the folder and quietly left the room. Riku leaned over, hovering behind as he peered over the documents. Cloud took a hold of Riku's forearm, giving it a squeeze. The silver haired model nodded.

"I'm right here, we'll get through it together."

**-XXXXX-**

Sora was standing in the gardens, focusing in on Dr. Lulu's words. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"They ran tests on blood samples from your examination," she repeated, "They found two distinct blood types."

"I don't understand," he said with a slight uneasiness in his voice, "How is that even possible and what does it mean?"

"I said that myself when I read the analysis, but this is all very possible. You and your brother, it couldn't have been just the two of you. The both of you, you're both chimeric twins."

Sora furrowed his eyes in anger. "Do you honestly think I would believe that bullshit?

Dr. Lulu held a hand to her chest. "I have no reason to hurt you, I am saying this because it's true."

"You're just like everyone else," he said, "you're just like everyone I've encountered my entire life. Always taunting me, finding any reason to hurt me."

Sora looked up through the high ceiling windows. "You never wanted to help me, you should have left me where I was. I should have been left to die."

He felt the warm embrace around him, Aerith's hair cascading around him freely. Sora melted into that touch, closing his eyes.

"You should have let us die."

"There it is Sora, 'us'. There's someone only you can see. This Aerith, do you understand who she is?"

Sora brought up his hands, laying them over Aerith's. "She's me. She's the inner me."

"That's right Sora, she is you. But it's more than that. The reason why the tests detected two blood types. She's a part of you because she's your sister. You and your brother, you're identical twins. But your bodies hold her cells. You and your brother are chimeric twins."

The brunet reopened his eyes. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"Please listen to me," she pleaded, almost painfully so. "When your mother became pregnant, there were two different embryos. It wouldn't be detectable at such an early stage, but one would eventually be a girl, the other a boy. Fraternal twins. But for whatever medical anomaly, twins will absorb one another in the womb and become a single child. Those rare few can go their entire lives and never realize that they are chimeric and hold two sets of genetic material. One set their own, the other of an unborn sibling. But in your case Sora, after the two embryos absorbed each other very early in the pregnancy and became one, it split again. Those two embryos would become identical twin boys. You and your brother."

"SHUT UP!"

His voice boomed through the gardens, catching the attention of others dwelling in the gardens. Dr. Lulu placed a cupped hand over her mouth. Sora was breathing heavily.

Sora was laughing, Aerith was clutching onto him and veering at Dr. Lulu with an emerald gaze. "No, maybe you're right. Maybe it would explain why I've been losing my fucking mind. I guess I'm more fucked up than I thought."

"There's nothing wrong with you Sora, it's something that can be explained, you're not crazy."

"Vanitas never saw it," he said to himself, "Vanitas never talked about seeing Aerith. It can't be true, he would have said something."

"Your mind is creating this image of a sibling that exists as part of you. She's with you, she's manifested herself in a form only you can see. It can be triggered by extreme emotional distress and trauma. Tell me Sora, when did you first see her? There must have been something happening in your life that caused this."

"She-she told me she was part of me," he strung out, falling to his knees, clutching his head, "she was the part of me I couldn't let myself be. She talked as if she knew exactly what I wanted, the things that would make me happy."

"You internalized your desires," Dr. Lulu said kneeling, "those desires took a physical shape in the form of Aerith, the part that is inside you."

The brunet was shaking his head, his voice shaky. "I don't understand, I don't understand. Then why can that woman see her?"

Sora turned to Alice, the blonde now settled back in her wheel chair and watching him with an expressionless face. But she wasn't looking at Sora, she only seemed to be able to watch the beautiful young woman with emerald green eyes hovering over Sora. Alice's rosy pink lips formed a smile, her arms extending outwards as if to embrace someone.

That's when everything went dark. There were frightened screams from other patients all over the gardens, their attendants immediately rushing to their side. Dr. Baralai came running through the shadows, enveloped in the light being offered by the stars through the high panel windows.

"We need to get everyone back to their rooms while we get the power back on."

"What happened?" the crimson eyed woman asked as she got to her feet.

"I'm not sure, maintanance is on it right now. The systems are all new, this shouldn't have happened."

"Tell the others, I'll start taking my patients back."

The young nurse normally attending to Alice made to grab a hold of the wheelchair handles, but she began to flail.

"No! Don't take her away!

Dr. Lulu had her arm around Sora's back, leading him in the opposite direction. "Give her a sedative if you have to, this isn't the time."

Sora looked back, but Alice's form was disappearing in the dark the further he walked on. Dr. Lulu escorted Sora down a series of halls, eventually coming to where he had been placed the day before. There was a guard standing next to his room with a flashlight flickering on. He unlocked the door, allowing them to enter. Sora immediately sat down on the empty mattress on the floor, knees up against his chest rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Sora, this wasn't the way it should have gone."

"Just leave me alone…"

She reached for him, but he slapped her hand away. His skin was cold. Dr. Lulu got to her feet. "I'm going to bring you a blanket, give me just a minute."

The room, normally pure white, was now pitch black. He couldn't see anything, but it didn't phase him. He had spent his entire life in a darkened country, this was nothing he couldn't handle. But Sora was in a vulnerable state and the dark this time around, only further taxed his mind. He had his face resting on his knees, his skin prickling at the sudden cold. The brunet heard the door open, thinking that Dr. Lulu had come back. His eyes hadn't adjusted quite yet, but the figure standing in front of him was too broad and too tall to be a woman. Perhaps it was the guard that had been waiting for them at the door. He felt Aerith's presence next to him.

"Run."

Two hands reached for him and grabbed him by the collar. Sora grit his teeth at the sudden force, his hands clutching onto the sinewy vice lip grip pulling him onto his feet.

"Let me go!"

Sora pulled his hands away and suddenly crouched, allowing him to slip out of the loose fitted shirt he was wearing. He stumbled back on the mattress, his vision finally adjusting enough to make out a silhouette. It came at him again, but Sora figured that like him, whoever was attacking him was having a hard time seeing and used it to his advantage. He threw himself back, rolled over and sprinted around the figure.

He burst past the door and began running down the hall. Sora didn't bother to see if he was being followed, all that mattered was getting as far away from his cell as possible. Sora could hear the voices of others as he went by, but there was no indication of him stopping. The lights flickered, engulfing his path with a momentary light before hurdling everything back to its black state. It was, however, enough for Sora to see an exit sign off in the distance. With his breath ragged, Sora reached the door and with the power still cut off, there was no fear of the alarms going off. The brunet pushed through and found himself in the chilly December air. Half naked and with no idea which direction to turn, Sora simply walked down the ramp off to his right.

Sora ventured onto snow covered fields, the facility behind him suddenly filtering with light again. It managed to cast a glow onto where he was walking, although he soon realized that the skies were crystal clear and the stars along with the heart shaped moon was providing an illuminated path for him. There was a metal fence further ahead, a good 7 or so feet in height by the time he came up to it, but no other buildings in close sight. He grappled the metal wiring and pulled himself up and hopped over the fence.

"Where do you think you're going?"

There was the sound of a hard click followed after the unmistakable voice. Sora's pupils grew wide and retracted at the sight of Auron, a gun clasped in his hand. His foot moved on its own, stepping back.

"Don't even think about it."

Auron, dressed in a black suit with red pinstripes was smirking, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. He cocked his head towards the open door of the car.

"Get in."

Sora took another step back only to feel that earlier grip once again. Auron sneered at the man holding onto him.

"How hard is it to bring back a little boy?"

The brunet peered over his shoulder, the light allowing him to see the features of his attacker. It wasn't the same guard that had been watching over him from the beginning. It would appear that Auron had managed to get one of his men inside the facilities.

"Sorry boss, he's a slick one."

Auron spat the cigarette out onto the pavement. "Shut up and get him inside."

Sora struggled beneath the strong hold, but the vice wasn't loosening.

"Boss! A car's coming!"

"I said get him inside!"

The air filled with the sound of a nearing motor.

"Move!"

"Let me go!"

Sora was fighting against the larger body forcing his head into the car. It wasn't until Auron held the barrel of the gun to his forehead that he stopped.

"I would do it right now, but I'm going to enjoy it for as long as I can."

Riku grabbed the dashboard as the headlights bathed the road in front of them, his heart racing. "Stop the car Cloud!"

The blonde hit the brakes, the wheels burning into the asphalt as the car came to a sudden stop. Cloud flicked the high beams, Sora's blue eyes glistening through a mere few feet away.

"Sora?" Cloud said aloud.

Riku's nails were digging into the leather of the dashboard. "Something's wrong."

"This is bad, that's Auron," Reno chimed in. "What the hell is Auron doing with Sora?"

The silver haired model threw himself out of the car, his gaze falling on Sora's alarmed face.

"Sora!"

He watched as they threw him in before starting the engine and began to pull away. Riku ran forward. "Sora!"

Auron's car veered around and sped off, the red tailights disappearing within a matter of seconds. Cloud came running behind him.

"Come on Riku! We have to go after them!"

Cloud took him by the arm and dragged him back inside. The blonde immediately put his foot to the gas and with a screech, they raced forward.

"We need to call the police," Riku exclaimed, "We can't let them get away."

"No, not just yet. If we alert the police…oh my god. Could Auron have-" Reno trailed off.

He knew who Auron was. A dangerous man involved in a string of illegal affairs. Former convicts he tattooed in his shop would drop his name every so often, usually followed by a stern warning that one should never mess with him. But to think that Sora was somehow involved with him made his skin crawl. Sora was smarter than that. And if Auron had taken him, it could only mean he was responsible for what had happened to Sora.

"What Reno? What were you going to say?"

"Auron, the one that took Sora. He's the one that raped him."

That happy little picture Cloud had painted in his mind crumbled even further when he read over what the emergency room had to offer. Sora had been raped. But even worse, it was to the point that Sora attempted to take his own life. Cloud didn't know how much more he could take. Right now, he was running on pure adrenaline. All he could hope for was that it was enough to keep him going.

Riku, he despised relgion. He disliked any notion of god or deities praised by unthinking, easily swayed flocks of people that found it perfectly acceptable to judge and belittle others. But as they drove, their chase carrying into the streets of the city Riku found himself talking to whatever was out there.

"Please…please let him be okay," he whispered, clasping his hands in a form of prayer. "You've already taken someone dear away, don't take him too…"

Up ahead, Sora was trying to put as much space between him and Auron as he could, but it was proving futile. He had Sora by the chin, a devilish smile on full display.

"Such ugly bruises on your neck," he said eyeing the blotchy imprints. "If only you would have stopped struggling, it could have been avoided."

Sora spat in his face, the bubbly wad sliding down Auron's nose. "You son of a bitch."

Auron was chuckling, wiping away at the bodily projectile with his sleeve. He lunged for him, gripping him by the neck once more. The older man breathed over Sora's face, his breath ripe with tobacco.

"Want to have another go at it?"

Horror flashed in Sora's eyes much to Auron's sadistic glee. Sora swiped at him, his nails managing to graze his cheek. Thin lines on his skin began to ooze, little droplets of blood creating a sporadic web. There was rage hidden behind Auron's sunglasses, rage that took the form of a fist to Sora's exposed stomach. He let go of his throat, Sora heaving forward as he felt the air escaping him.

"I couldn't hurt that pretty face of yours," Auron taunted rubbing a finger against the light wound on his cheek.

"Boss! We're being followed!"

Auron turned his attention towards the driver. "Lose them, take the back roads and head to the warehouse in the western district."

Losing Cloud was not going to happen. The doctor was veering from lane to lane, swerving down street upon street and closing the gap. Their surroundings slowly began to change, the bright streets turning metal grey as the buildings became more industrial. They were entering the western district, plumes of black smoke rising in columns from the multitude of factories. This was an area Riku rarely visited.

"Reno, call the police. We've waited long enough," the model said gazing over his head rest.

"Don't need to, they're right behind us."

It would seem that their chase across the city had not gone unnoticed. The sirens were wailing, voices crackling into life through the speakers ordering them to stop immediately.

Auron's car turned onto a street of deserted warehouses, an entire party on his trail. The man in the pinstriped suit was seething.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth "Keep going, don't stop!"

They barreled through a wooden fence, the broken planks flying every which way. Cloud sharply turned the wheel in order to avoid the shrapnel, the car spinning to a sudden stop. Riku and Reno held onto whatever they could as the police surrounded them on all sides.

"Turn the engine off and get out slowly!"

They watched as the tail lights disappeared, Cloud slamming his fist against the steering wheel and causing the horn to go off.

"We need to explain what happened," Riku said unlocking the door, "Stay calm Cloud." It sounded incredibly hypocritical when his own body was screaming out in dread.

Auron looked through the rear window, his followers no longer visible. He let out a satisfied chuckle. Sora was leaning up against his seat, a hand held to his stomach. They began to slow down as the last warehouse on the row came into view. Auron nodded his head at the driver who in turn clicked something on the dashboard and the doors to the warehouse began to open. The driver pulled up and into the building before clicking the switch and the doors closing behind them. All they had to go by now was the pouring light of the moon and stars.

"Use the side door and head out," he directed at his two men, "keep a look out and tell me if you see anybody coming. They'll be snooping around."

He grabbed onto Sora and dragged him out. The air was stale and smelling of rust, but blistering cold. Auron looked down at the brunet's thin frame, his body visibly shaking. He removed his pinstriped blazer and threw it over Sora's naked shoulders.

"I can still be a gentleman," he said lighting up another cigarrete. "I can't have you freezing on me."

Sora was trying to burn a hole in Auron's chest with his narrowed eyes. "What do you want with me?"

Such an interesting question. What _did_ Auron want with him? There was nothing practical about what he was doing, he was risking everything by putting in motion the little plan he devised. Bribing an overworked nurse at the hospital for information as to where Sora was. Getting one of his men to sneak in as a guard under the guise of a purposely inflicted power outage. It was mere child's play. But Auron wasn't looking at it clearly. The middle age man was blinded by a vicious desire, he wanted nothing more than to satisfy his own sick fantasies. Auron could never see himself as the one without the last laugh. He would wipe Vanitas' travesty against him by sending Sora along to join him.

"Where's your brother?" Auron asked, attempting to sound completely serious, although he was stifling an inner laugh. "Where is he in all of this?"

Sora secured the pinstriped blazer around him. If this was Auron's way of offering him a lick of help, he would take advantage of it. Did he like the idea of it? Not in the least.

"I don't know," he replied in a dull voice. "What do you care?"

"Oh, there is much to care about Sora. It's his fault any of this had to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

Auron circled around Sora, the smoke from his cigarette creating a ring. "Come on now, can't you remember what I told you back in your apartment?"

Sora shut his eyes at the memory. He could still feel Auron rubbing against his inner thigh, the piercing pain when he entered him. The brunet was clutching onto himself. Auron let out a chuckle.

"Everything would have been just fine had Vanitas agreed to my terms. All I wanted was a little tryst with you, but he wouldn't have it."

"You were delusional to think he'd ever agree," Sora expressed, hiding behind his drooping spikes. "You don't know him at all. You don't know _us _at all."

Auron used a finger to lift Sora's head up. "I didn't need to. I would still take what I wanted."

Sora pulled away, "Don't touch me."

He watched as Auron lingered over to the car, reached into the passenger seat, and brought something out. Auron circled him a second time.

"I'm going to ask you the same question. Where's your brother?"

Auron threw the newspaper on the ground, stepping on it and leaving a wet impression. It was difficult to read what the front page said, but Sora hesitantly picked it up. He scanned over the image, a high story building pictured with police and ambulances. Sora was finding it nerve wracking when the building began to look incredibly familiar.

"_Security officers alerted police authorities of an incident on the thirtieth floor of a condominium building in the northern district acting as the private residence of male model, Riku Nedakh. It has been verified that the victim in question was assaulted at gunpoint by an unkown assailant. Security officers of the building were alerted by the sound of a gunshot and rushed to the designated floor. With the assailent making the choice to turn the gun on them after being ordered to stop, security guards had no choice but to shoot. Riku Nedakh suffered minor injuries, but his assailant unfortunately lost his life…"_

Sora felt Auron resting his chin on his shoulder. "Your beloved brother died."

The brunet whirled around, chucking the newspaper at Auron. "Fuck you!"

Auron was laughing. "Vanitas went after that friend of yours. I've been keeping up with things Sora. Is that why he went after him? Was Vanitas jealous of someone else wanting his little brother?"

It was too much. It was too fucking much. Sora felt like he was ripping in two. He was hurdled over, arms clutching his stomach as he felt the acidic burn traveling up his throat. Sora emptied everything out onto the ground.

"Yes, yes, this is what I wanted!" Auron was almost singing it. "I want to see that expression, I want to bathe in that gut wrenching pain."

He grabbed Sora by the hair. His lips were still dripping vommit, his cheeks streaming with tears and grime. Auron threw him against the ground, the impact dazing him as he tried to get up. Auron stepped on his back, holding him in place.

"That little asshole, that pretentious piece of shit fucked everything up for me."

Auron kicked Sora over onto his back, the brunet coughing in the process. The older man hovered over him, his hand reaching for the gun stashed between his waistband. Auron picked him back up, lips sneering at him. He removed his sunglasses, his one good eye narrowed.

"And killing you Sora, will make me feel so much better."

He was staring into a crazed, malicious face. Sora felt his arms slacken.

"_See? It's not so scary now."_

He didn't need to struggle. Had he not been found on the hospital roof, where would he be? Would Sora have walked off the ledge? Sora wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. It would all be gone. But he was crying, Sora was crying. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be shedding tears.

"_There is still someone you love."_

He felt Aerith's hand taking a hold of his wrist.

"_There is still someone that loves you."_

Sora could see Aerith's hand dissolving into his, her presence was there, but he couldn't see her anymore. He brought his arm up, fingers running over the fabric of Auron's blazer and feeling something solid beneath his touch. The brunet looked directly at him, furrowing his brows and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"You shouldn't have been a gentleman with me," he coldly spat out, "that was a mistake."

Sora reached into the front pocket of the blazer and in one swift motion, plunged a syringe into Auron's left eye. There was a piercing scream. Sora ripped himself away, the older man in absolute hysterics. He fumbled uselessly in the dark, tripping over himself as he fell to the floor.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sora picked the gun up off the floor, the silvery chrome shining in the moonlight. He watched Auron writhing, the syringe still lodged in his eye. There was a click, the gun pointed directly at the man.

"I could do it," he said, "but you're not worth it."

Sora ran over to the driver's side of the car, the keys still in the ignition. He turned it on, flicked the headlights and pressed the switch he had seen earlier. The set of massive double doors slowly opened, the two men that accompanied Auron came running in through a side door several yards away and brandishing their guns. Sora didn't waste a second as he got into the car, put it in drive, swerved it around and out the warehouse. By the time they managed to shoot at him, he was too fargone.

Sora would only have to travel a short distance before he saw the multitude of flashing high beams and sirens. He stopped the car and stood out in front, his sobs choking him up. Aerith materialized at his side, caressing his hair and planting a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her, emerald eyes watering.

"It's alright Sora, everything is alright."

There was a soft glow surrounding her, her features fading. A black car and accompanying police vehicles came to a stop. Riku, Cloud, and Reno exited and stood transfixed at Sora's lonely state. The spiky haired brunet glanced over, the young woman gone and in her place a sparkling array of colorful, radiant lights.

"Pyreflies?" he whispered.

She was an unborn sibling, one of two fraternal twins that would join together only to split and create Sora and Vanitas. They held her cells, her blood, and genetic material. In science and medical terms, this was a form of chimerism. The part residing within Sora, triggered by emotional trauma, forced Sora to create a mental inner self in the form of that sibling. She held all his repressed wants, all his desires and objectives he couldn't allow himself to have. Vanitas, the emotions and powerful memories of his past flooding his mind forced the part within him to manifest itself in the last moments of his life.

Dr. Lulu had almost everything right, she came to a solid conclusion as to what Sora was seeing and why. But as a doctor of medicine, science, and psychology, there was an aspect that she missed altogether. Pyreflies, the beautiful chanting lights carried by the wind. They were long believed to be the spirit, the very life force of a person. It was something refuted by science, beliefs found more in the realm of fantasy and religious ideology. From a farfetched standpoint it could be said Sora and Vanitas both held a part of her soul. It went beyond blood and genetics, this was something on a much more ethereal scale.

But what a person would ultimately believe, that was left to the individual to interpret. One would have to come to their own conclusion. For Sora, with lights only he could see, the answer was his own to form.

"Sora?"

Riku was calling to him. The silver haired model was standing in front of him, the other two a few steps behind. Sora looked at the older man, reached out to touch the bruises on his face. Sora felt his protective arms surrounding him, pulling his smaller frame against Riku's chest. They stood there, unmoving with the skies still clear.

**~00000~**

**A/N: **

**The conclusion to 'Modelos' next chapter.**


	20. There Were Specks of Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix, or Disney. The characters and places used belong to their respective owners and universes.

**A/N:** Thank you all for making it to the end.

* * *

><p><strong>-Modelos-<strong>

**-Final Chapter-**

**-There Were Specks of Gold-**

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Quistis and the head director of the agency were sitting at a table with the silver haired model occupying the seat closest to the door. He eyed the director heading the small get together, a handsome man of 40 with wavy shoulder length black hair.

"I have to say this isn't something I was expecting to hear," he said tossing his hair back with a simple motion.

Riku, clad in a white button up shirt and khaki colored pants nodded, eyes unwavering.

"I'm sorry _Vayne, _but I'm not going to repeat myself."

"You do realize that breaking your contract with us has consequences?"

He shifted in his seat, "I understand, and I'm willing to take the responsibility. Quistis had no influence in this whatsoever, so if you're angry, be angry with me, not her."

The spectacled woman looked over at Riku, giving him a small nod of her head and smile. Vayne coughed, attention focusing back on him.

"Does this have anything to do with what's happened these last couple weeks? I must say Riku, I thought you'd understand how this industry works. You're a public figure, you have no choice but to deal with these issues in a professional way and keep a level head."

Riku chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry but I guess that's not me."

"You're making a huge mistake here. We have been getting bombarded with offers wanting you for everything. I understand that you wanted a bit of time to yourself, but this could launch your name even further. Do you really want to give that up?"

"I lost my best friends," Riku dragged out quietly, "I had someone threatening my life. I am not going to take advantage of those moments to better my career."

Vayne narrowed his brows, flaring his nostrils. "Don't do this Riku, I can make it very difficult for you. I can make it so you can't ever work in this industry again."

The silver haired model placed both hands flat on the table and scooted his chair back. He looked up, caught Quistis' eye and shot a glare at Vayne. He removed an envelope from his pocket and tossed it over to the dark haired man. Riku walked over to the door, took a hold of the handle and took a step out.

"Threaten me all you want. Next time you lose two friends and have your life in someone's hands, come talk to me. See if you can open your mouth and say the same thing. There's my resignation letter and a blank check for whatever penalty I would have had to pay in severing my contract."

Riku closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, assistants and secretaries murmuring as he passed. He didn't say a word or looked at anyone as he descended through the many stories of the agency building. When he stepped out into the streets of the northern district, he let out a sigh. It was a short 4 years, but a career that offered him so many experiences. He felt absolutely no guilt on turning his back to it. Riku became a successful model, he didn't need to prove it to anybody. What mattered was what he wanted, his happiness, and if it meant leaving it behind then that was the decision he would make. To Riku, he had something much more important he needed to focus on.

The condo was empty, as Riku had everything discarded following the close of the police investigation. All he would be taking with him were the pictures hanging in the halls and sitting in the living room. Riku carefully placed the portrait of him and his parents inside his carry-on suitcase, a treasure that needed to be taken care of personally. He eyed the reddish stains on the hardwood floors where pools of blood once gathered around the lifeless body of Vanitas. It had been only a week since the tragedy, and the memories were still very much alive.

"Riku?"

Sora was standing at the entrance, a bag at his feet. Riku immediately met him at the door and placed his arms slightly at his waist.

"Sora, you shouldn't be here."

"I know I shouldn't, but…"

The blue eyed man gave a sigh, he peered through the empty pocket of space between Riku's arm. He slid away from his touch, taking a step inside.

"I need to do this."

The taller man kissed the side of his head. "Alright."

"Can I be alone?"

"Of course," Riku said, "everything's taken care of. We can go whenever you're done. I'll take your bag with me."

Riku kissed the side of his head once more and walked out of the condo. Sora was left on his own, the empty place almost cavern like. He traveled the short distance to the living room, his attention zeroing in on the residue left on the floor. Sora felt his throat tighten up, his hands opening and closing. He stopped short of his target and sat down, crossing his legs in the process. Sora heaved a heavy sigh.

He silently grieved at Vanitas' side, his forehead pressed lovingly to his brother's one last time before the coroner took him away. He couldn't explain himself, the feelings he was experiencing had no words, there wasn't a way to describe them. Sora was emotionally drained. There wasn't anything left for him to give. What he was looking at was the mere shell of his brother, as far as Sora was concerned, the last bit of Vanitas remained at the very scene where he died. He couldn't have closure, not until he had the chance to sit there and think.

"I have something I want to show you."

Sora reached inside his jacket and pulled out a slightly wrinkled photograph and placed it directly on the floor.

"Do you see it?"

A younger Cloud stood with Alice in the unfinished baby room of their home. Alice had a brow raised, appearing annoyed at the person holding the camera and Cloud was smiling from ear to ear.

"I know. Who are they, right? Who are these people and why should I care? That's exactly what you would say Vanitas."

He dug back into his pocket, carefully removing another photograph. Sora placed it next to the other.

"I would have had no idea who they were either."

Cloud was hovering over Alice, both dressed in creamy white hospital gowns and caps and two crying babies being held next to them. Sora looked down at it, feeling his chest swell.

Sora couldn't figure out who the blonde man was in the driver's seat as he sat in the back cradled in Riku's arms. But every single time Sora looked up he would be staring at him through the rearview mirror. They were, however, kind eyes that did little to disturb him. He wouldn't have the opportunity to find out exactly who he was until after the police were done with all of them. Going through the city on a rampage and then the entire ordeal with Auron, it had to be questioned and explained. The entire time Cloud would be looking at him, yet unable to say anything. And when that question finally popped up:

"_Who are you?"_

Sora wasn't prepared for such a ludicrous sounding answer. His father had abandoned his mother before they were even born. What gall did he have to stand in front of him after what he had just gone through and spew such absurdities? What did he have to gain by lying to a perfect stranger? Was the world so hell bent on breaking whatever was left of him? Sora was angry. But when he made to turn away, Riku held onto his hand. Sora peered at him, the silver haired man shaking his head slowly.

"_Please listen to him."_

Sora leaned back on his hands. "We were never alone Vanitas."

The woman in the gardens of the facilities, the beautiful almost childlike woman was their mother, Alice. Through cruel and unfair circumstances, they were removed from her when they were toddlers and placed into a system that told them they weren't wanted. There was never any effort by those in power to explain to them what was true. How different could their lives have been if they had only known? Could they have been able to bring her back from that derelict state she was in?

They were never given that chance. By the time Sora and Cloud returned to the facilities that acted as her home for over eighteen years, it was too late. They were all brought together at long last, but it was far from a happily ever after. Alice's mind had deteriorated to a point where nothing could ever bring her back. He was with his wife after so many years, but it was bittersweet. For Cloud, the last coherent and blissful memory of Alice would be the very day his boys were born. It was a sad scene watching a grown man crying in the lap of his wife, the blonde woman caressing his hair and asking.

"_Who might you be?"_

It would ultimately be concluded by Dr. Lulu that Alice was constantly grieving for a child she never bore. While her mind could see she had twin boys, her body had physical memories of Aerith's presence. That influence would lead to the sudden change in attitude, the spiraling depression soon after giving birth. Something in her mind would click, convincing her that Aerith was still out there, that she still existed. She never would have been known had it not been for the blood work the emergency room processed in attending to Sora. Alice would forever chase that desire to find Aerith, leading to the point of madness. But even if it was for a moment, Alice was able to finally see her when Sora walked into the gardens for the first time. Even if Alice would never come back, at the very least, she had reunited with Aerith in the end.

"I don't know why I have to be telling you this at all," Sora stated into the empty air, "You probably know all of this right now, better than I can ever understand."

Sora reached over and picked up the photographs and placed them directly on the floor Vanitas had died on. He sniffled, wiping away at the corners of his eyes.

"But I wanted you to hear it from me."

Sora stood up, turned his back to the living room and walked towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder, a part of him wishing he would soon wake up from everything. But it was a childish notion to have. There wasn't any easy way of getting past all of this, the facts would not go away. Sora had to handle everything coming at him at once, be it good or bad. The difference now was that Sora didn't need to face it on his own. Sora took a hold of the light switch at the door and flicked it off, bathing everything in shadows.

"You ready?"

Sora sat up against the seat of the car, looking over to Riku and offering him a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

The car began to pull away from the curb. "He called me while you were up there."

Sora leaned against Riku's broad shoulder. "What did he say?"

Cloud had extended his hand, told Sora with a warm smile that he was always welcome in his life. He understood that the years apart, that never knowing one another had played against them. But if Sora would allow him, he'd love the opportunity to get to know him. The brunet hesitantly embraced the blonde man, unsure of what to feel or say. It was a warmth he had never known before, but a warmth that expressed so much. The simple gesture would be enough for Cloud, it rekindled the faith he always had.

"They made it back to Zanarkand. Cloud wanted to make sure you knew." The holidays were over, yet the streets were still hanging onto the celebratory colors as they passed. "He's going to retire from his job to care for your mother. He also wanted to thank you for allowing part of Vanitas' ashes to be buried in Zanarkand."

The World That Never Was held too many bad memories and negative emotions. It may have been where he lived his entire life, but it didn't mean he was in any way saddened to leave it. If Sora was going to be leaving it behind, having part of Vanitas' body rest in the country where they were born made all the sense in the world. His memory deserved that much.

There was also the stomach turning fact that Auron, despite being blinded at Sora's hand, managed to get away. When the authorities stormed the warehouse where Sora had been taken to, he was gone. How he managed to accomplish an escape, they couldn't figure out. With his influence and shifty ways, there were many possibilities. The only thing that brought Sora a sense of peace was that even if he was still lurking somewhere out there, Auron was no longer the same person. He had done something so horrid to him, drove him to one of the darkest moments in his life, but he overcame it. And as the saying goes, with most of the pun intended, an eye for an eye.

"Do you think you'll be able to talk to him without feeling strange?" Riku asked, caressing his hair.

"I think it'll always be a little strange," he replied, "look at how we met."

"Give it time Sora, that's all both of you can offer each other right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Your dad is still there, mine isn't," Riku added, "you have a chance I won't ever have."

The sight of departing and arriving planes came into their line of view. Their car came up to the drop off zone and stopped with the driver getting out to hold the door open for Riku and Sora. They thanked him as he got their other belongings from the trunk before walking into the cavernous airport lobbies. Sora's heart was beating so hard Riku could feel the vibrations as he rested his hand on his back.

"Hey," Riku said pulling Sora's face towards him, "you okay?"

Sora licked his drying lips. "I don't know I guess…are you sure you want to do this?"

Riku pulled him towards a corner, resting his hands on Sora's shoulders. "I made my point to them Sora."

"But this is your career," he replied, "what do you plan to do back home?"

The silver haired man looked up to the rafters. "It doesn't matter what I do. The only thing I care about is having you there with me."

"Won't you regret it?"

_++++++++++"Never Sora…never…"++++++++++_

Sora was out on the verandah of the two-story house, arms resting against the railing overlooking the quiet streets down below. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at the presence of the silver haired man.

"Hey, how long do you plan on being out here?"

"Forever if I could," Sora replied concentrating again on the open view as a pair of gulls passed by cawing loudly.

Riku, sporting white dress pants and a matching dress shirt, walked out of his bedroom and onto the verandah. He joined Sora, sliding an arm behind his waist as he looked out. Riku leaned his head over, nudging Sora's spikes with his nose and causing the brunet to chuckle.

"You're going to mess them up."

"As if they'd move," Riku shot back with a grin, "come on, you need to get dressed."

"I know," Sora quietly replied, "I just don't know if I'll get used to seeing all this. Even after these past 7 months."

Riku rubbed his hand up and down Sora's back. "You will Sora, you will. Now, let's go, we'll be late if you don't get dressed."

He left his side and walked back in, leaving Sora to his thoughts. The spiky haired man gripped the railing with both hands, stood up tall and breathed in deep. A smile spread across his face before he turned on his heel and walked back into Riku's room.

The horn was loud, but to the residents of the islands it was nothing they hadn't heard before. A ferry closed into port with a small group of people patiently waiting for it to dock. Riku and Sora, along with his mother Kida were amongst those making the trip across the waters towards a small, private island. Despite the many technological advances in the world, Destiny Islands held onto the rustic aspect of traveling by boat or ferry. Yes, it meant getting somewhere took a bit more time, but for many the journey across the seas was what mattered.

"I can't believe it, Selphie's finally getting married," Kida expressed in a somewhat dreamy sense.

"Mom, you're a little embarrassing," Riku laughed, dressed in an elegant white suit.

Kida pursed her lips and lightly smacked the back of Riku's head. "Don't ruin the mood, it's a happy day," she said.

Sora, dressed almost identically to Riku minus the long coat tails, found their banter comical. It was amazing how close their relationship was, the concept of a loving and trusting parent was something so foreign to him. He would look at them every morning when he got up from bed, Kida in the kitchen brewing coffee and chastising a disgruntled Riku for not throwing the trash out. It was small, insignificant bickering that would end with the two of them looking at one another and laughing. Sora would stand near the kitchen entrance admiring their interaction and harboring a saddened sentiment for as much as he wished, he knew that love and connection would be something he could never have with his own mother.

"Hey, anybody home?"

He broke out of his train of thought, Riku's hand waving in his face. Sora grinned before storing that feeling in the back of his head. The ferry had finally made it to port and the residents were busily filing onto the vessel.

"Sorry, let's go."

They boarded the ferry, the horn chiming a goodbye to land as it traveled over the waters. They walked inside, finding a table with sparkling champagne for the guests to enjoy on their little trip. Kida raised a glass, Riku and Sora not too far behind.

"An early toast to the lovely bride and groom," she proposed.

"To the bride and groom," Riku and Sora followed suit. They clinked glasses together and took a sip. They made small talk with other guests, walked around the deck until the private island they were making their way to came into view. It was an early summer afternoon, and the sun was relentlessly beating down. Riku used his handkerchief to wipe away at Sora's forehead.

"I'm okay, I can do it myself," Sora teased taking the cloth from Riku and dabbing his forehead.

There was a path from the shore decorated with marble pillars leading all the way into the center of the island, almost creating a sort of valley. A beautiful villa stood in the center of the valley, a large and grand structure with giant crystal clear windows. There were gardens and fountains set before the entrance, all meticulously kept and lush.

"How wonderful," Kida said, "who owns this island again?"

"Edea Kramer, Selphie's boss," Riku replied. "She insisted on taking care of the arrangements."

"So is she going to be wearing one of her dresses?"

"Seems like it."

Kida let out a sigh. "She's a lucky girl. Do you have any idea how much Edea's custom wedding dresses go for?"

"Sounds like you wish it was you in that dress Ms. Nedakh," Sora said with a smile.

"Now Sora, what have I told you?"

The spiky haired man rubbed the back of his neck, Riku nudging him in the side. "Sorry, Kida."

"That's better. No formalities with me Sora, got it?"

He looked at the ground, almost in a bashful way. "Got it."

Kida leaned in and left a kiss on his cheek before treading on into the villa. Riku came up behind him, taking a hold of his shoulder. Sora stood there for a moment, touched by the act. Was this how a mother was? The bubbly feeling in his stomach, the affectionate feelings Kida showering him with, was this a mother's love? Sora felt his eyes water before wiping away at them with Riku's handkerchief.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "I wish you'd stop asking. I couldn't be better Riku."

Over the course of the next hour more people began to arrive, creating quite the spectacle. Even though Riku was childhood friends with Selphie, he wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the lovely bride until the beginning of the ceremony. Kida was eagerly chatting with Selphie's mother Belle and going off about just how beautiful everything was looking. Riku and Sora, however, were able to catch up with the groom Irvine.

"So glad you were able to make it," he said embracing Riku. "And this must be Sora?"

The brunet smiled at Irvine, offering his hand and was instead smothered with a hug. Riku chuckled slightly, patting Sora's back as he pulled away from the friendly embrace.

"Very nice to meet you Irvine."

The members in attendance were let out into a spacious back garden, rows of chairs lined up delicately on the grass. Beneath a canopy of paopu flowers and vines stood a clergyman, book in hand awaiting for the masses to properly settle down. Riku pointed Edea Kramer out to Sora and Kida, the famous designer decked out in a black lace gown. Who in their right mind would be wearing black in summer weather was all they could think of. They were only one row from the front, and Riku could see Irvine growing nervous as he walked up to the altar. His groomsmen and best man stood in a small line on his side, a few faces he recognized from his grade school years.

"He looks so handsome," Kida whispered, patting Riku's leg, "I can't wait to see you under an altar like that."

Riku immediately felt his eyes grow wide, taking that moment to look over at his mother in embarrassment.

"Mom!" he half whispered, half shouted. "What the hell is with you today? You're never this embarrassing on purpose."

Sora was stifling a laugh, his cheeks showing signs of an early blush. Just as much as the comment was meant for Riku, considering that they were together kind of insinuated Sora would be the lucky partner. The silver haired man mockingly glared at Sora in return.

"You're not helping either," he said trying not to grin.

A light, airy ballad began playing and everyone in attendance rose to their feet. Riku looked towards the very back to see Selphie delicately stepping onto the pristine white carpet with her father at her side. He felt his stomach fluttering at the sight.

"Beautiful," Sora whispered, voicing his exact thoughts.

Her gown was form fitting, laced with glittering jewels and showing hints of soft yellow. It had always been her favorite color so in some regards, Riku was glad to see her signature color somewhere on the gown. This was the most spectacular and ravishing he had ever seen the spunky, sometimes tomboyish woman. As she walked, Kida was already holding back her tears. As she neared the altar, Selphie looked over at Riku, winking at him and mouthing a silent "thank you". They watched as Selphie's father _Basch _lifted Selphie's veil, and for the last time, handed her over into Irvine's hands. With a motion from the clergyman, everyone took their seat as the ceremony began.

With night falling, the music and laughter was loud. Hanging lanterns were strewn throughout the entire estate, illuminating everything in golden hues. Riku had long since left the villa, having found a path leading through the south of the valley and to a lagoon-like beach. He was sitting without his blazer on, pants rolled up to his knees as he sat near the soft, billowing waters. A half empty beer bottle was set haphazardly in the sand, a nice buzz already coursing through his body. He laughed at the thought of Selphie being smashed before they even got to the cutting of the cake. She was quite the character.

"Hey, how long do you plan on being out here?"

Riku looked over his shoulder to see Sora standing there with a smile. The silver haired man reached an arm out to him, beckoning Sora forward. The brunet followed by removing not only his blazer, but his dress shirt and pants as well. Riku was slightly taken back by his actions, but simply stared.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not entirely against Sora's sudden impulse to get naked.

"Too much champagne," Sora replied with a slur.

"I can see that."

Sora walked towards the water before chucking his underwear off to the side. Under the radiant moon, Riku could make out every little detail. Sora's entire back was covered with an intricate tattoo, a pair of black wings pierced with hanging chains. Riku spent every painful minute with Sora, holding him in his lap as Reno made special trips to Destiny Islands over the course of the past 7 months to work the design into his back. The redhead wouldn't do such a thing for just anyone, Sora was a special case. And what a special case it was. The black ink was mixed in with Vanitas' ashes. Sora would always have his brother with him. This was simply taking it one step further.

Sora was standing in the shallow waters and facing Riku. The brunet reached out to him, hand facing the heavens. Without a word, the silver haired man removed his clothing, leaving it in a small pile as he walked towards Sora. Despite it being night, the air was still warm. Riku took a hold of Sora's hand, his fingers lacing with the younger man's.

"What are we doing?" Riku asked, a little unsure.

"I don't know…"

They were both a little tipsy, having partaken in the wedding reception festivities. Sora reached up to him, taking a hold of Riku's face and standing on the tips of his feet. The taller man leaned into the kiss, a soft touching of their lips. The two kneeled in the water, Sora progressively forcing Riku onto his back. The older man shuddered at the touch of the cool water, his hair flowing freely over the surface. Sora was straddling him, his blue eyes hazed over.

"Do you love me?"

Riku looked up at the brunet, running his wet hands through his spikes. Sora pressed himself further onto Riku, a tongue flicking out.

"I said…do you love me?"

Riku's sea foam green eyes were hazed over as well, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Sora hovered over him, a hand at Riku's neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, placing his cheek against Riku's

"I love you Sora..."

Sora's lids fluttered open, specks of gold flashing in his eyes.

++++++++++**Modelos**++++++++++


End file.
